The Will of Remnant
by Wrath of Vajra
Summary: Vlitra was defeated by both Asura and Yasha during the final battle in the center of Gaea, or so they were lead to believe as a part of Vlitra lives and has escaped from its total destruction, and now it lies dormant away from prying eyes and ears, 870 million years have passed and Vlitra has been given a rude awakening from its slumber and the world cries for Vlitras' return.
1. Prologue

**The Will of Remnant**

Disclaimer: I do not own Asura's Wrath or RWBY

Warnings: Gore, Language and Violence, Sexual themes

Rating: M

 **Hello again everyone, I hope that the Legendary Crimson has been doing wonders for you guys, but I wanted to make attempts of another story that has been egging me on for some time now.**

 **With my decision made I shall make this story should I go into an impasse with my first story, remember that this is going to be done by trial and error, so be gentle like my first story as this is an experiment.**

 **But hey, the bright side is that once I am finished with this one, I will start working on chapter six on the Legendary Crimson Ghost, all I ask is patience,**

 **And don't forget to like, Fave, review and ask any questions on the review section or PM me, I will answer all questions to the best of my abilities.**

 **Don't flame or hate, because otherwise I will just give you the cold shoulder, if you don't like what I write, then leave to the exit that is shaped like an arrow.**

 **But for now, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The true will of Remnant, the raging cries of Gaea.

 **(Unknown Location)**

It was night time, as the shattered moon looms above, within the forest of Vert, the sounds being created by crickets and any other normal wildlife.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

That does not last however as gunfire rings in the distance that signifies a battle is nearby, making the animals to flee from the sudden disturbance, if one were to ask what is happening would be because that someone is currently running while avoiding the multiple gunshots from the chaser, the said chaser was laughing madly, sounding masculine, which makes it male.

A pale man with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is criss-crossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards. On each earlobe is a silver, ring-shaped earring, and near the top of his left ear is another matching earring.

This none other than Tyrian, the psychopathic lunatic amongst those who see him, and right now, he is enjoying the moment of hunting the one being shot at.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! that rights little lady, keep running! It is a lot more fun when you suffer from those gashes I gave you, it won't be long before I snuffed the life out of you!" the madman exclaimed with glee as he keeps on shooting his soon to be victim in cold blooded murder.

The 'lady' in question was running for her life, breathing heavily as her legs are working as best they can, but she knows that it is only a matter of time before her assailant manages to catch her, and kill her, as the lunatic pulled the trigger on his claw like gauntlets, the only thing he has shot was the tree next to the women, unable to dodge the scattering splinters, she covered her face with her arms.

But it was futile as the explosion itself has enough power to send her flying towards a steep hill that made her to start rolling with her momentum of gravity, it was not long before she reached the bottom, regaining her wits did she gets back up to start running again, but her right foot was hit by a speeding projectile, she drops down and screams in pain, when she turns around, her eyes dilated in fear.

For the smoking barrel of a fired bladed gauntlet is shown as Tyrian is no more than twenty feet in front of her with a grin of delight in catching her off guard, with his pupils look like he is in ecstasy from the pain he has put her in, as well as taking his time in torturing her.

He raises his hand with his finger moving side to side in a faux-scolding manner. "tsk, tsk, tsk, now that I have got you stop running like a frightened child, I can now begin my fun with you, little Missy." He said with anticipation of what is about to occur as he licks his lips in excitement.

The implications were not missed by the fatally injured huntress.

'Dammit! This isn't good, I lost my weapon awhile back, I still can't believe of the rookie mistakes I been making, and I have been a huntress for years, yet this crazy bastard predicted my moves before I could make them, Its almost as if he knows how I fight, doesn't help that I am losing large amounts of blood here.' She thinks with a hazy mind and black spots are slowly invading her vision from near exhaustion.

Regardless, she begins to crawl away as fast as possible from the crazed lunatic, but her attacker only smiled more, he then leisurely walks towards her, and once he is close, he grabs her by the throat, and lifts her up in the air, making her grab his arms when he starts putting pressure on her neck.

But he lets go and kicks her in the ribs with enough strength to send her tumbling into the overgrowth, she fell into a gaping hole that blended well with the environment, her coughing and struggles to breath from the kick she received, but her desperation for survival kicks in as she movies into the cave at a slow pace due to losing huge amounts of blood from her fight hours ago.

She stopped however when she hears footsteps from the outside nearby, staying still to avoid detection before hearing that her attacker was moving far away from her current hiding spot, once it was safe enough did moves further into the huge tunnel, not taking chances of going outside with the megalomaniac still out there searching for her.

But unknown to her is that she is about to go into something big, and it will bring cataclysmic events for things to come.

"Damn it all to hell, how can something like this happen? I can't believe this is happening, I just really can't, why hasn't help I called on the way not showing up, am I going to die here all alone?" she muttered to herself, slowly giving into despair as reality kicks in, she knows in the deepest depths of her heart that it is the case, but she just doesn't want to accept it.

She is losing whatever last ounce of her strength she has left, she then starts to have flashes of the good and bad times in her life as well as having regrets in the past, but she then has flashes of two little girls no less than seven years old as well as little baby appearing in her mind with her husband included, and all the friends she made over the years showing their smiling faces to her.

With flames of determination to see her family again, she moves with all the power she could muster to get closer to the end of the cave, before she could go further, a huge shadow looms above her, when she looks up is when she loses all color, because the figure jumping down from rock to rock until he lands right behind her.

It was the same monster in human skin that stand before her, she then slowly moves while not removing her eyes off him in case he tries anything.

This was not missed by her attacker however who was walking right behind her, but he didn't care as he was enjoying the struggle she was making. "Heh, heh, heh, I gotta say that you have given me a little bit of a hard time finding you, you have some serious willpower to have come this far, granted, you are trapped inside a cave, but you get the point, but for now,"

He suddenly blurs in front of her, grabs the front of her shirt, lifts her up and starts to repeatedly punch her in the mid-section, hard. He relishes her screams of pain, as he does this for a couple of seconds before throwing her further into the tunnel. "I want you to scream for me!" he yells at her, then starts to cackle to show his madness of the situation.

Once the huntress stops moving, she noticed that she reached the end of the tunnel, and what she saw was something she never saw before.

In the center lays a clearing of the most beautiful flowers she as ever seen, however what stands out the most is something that looks more like a big black ball embedded into the ground, tightly wrapped around by vines due to this being undisturbed throughout the years, her instincts were screaming at her to get away from it because there is a presence, it feels fouler than anything she felt before.

And something far more ancient.

Her reverie was cut short when he hears footsteps closing in from behind the tunnel, which it is soon followed by cackling, when she turns around, she lost all color immediately.

"Well now, this is interesting, I have never been to this place before, and I doubt anyone else did for that matter, but that black object is something to behold, that don't look natural it seems, don't you think? Ms, Summer Rose." The crazy man said with his crazy smile ever present. the now revealed Summer Rose was ignoring him as she was trying to get away while moving backwards, until her back hits the sphere, she turns her attention back at it.

Big mistake.

BANG!

The bullet pierced into her shoulder as she screamed in even more agony as her aura didn't give much protection, due to it almost close to being depleted, but the bullet also flew towards the black ball that simply ricochet around the occupants in the area, but not without a few dents being made.

"AUUUGGGH! You bastard! What do you hope to accomplish in trying to kill me!? Is it for some sick pleasure that you get off from!?" she screamed in pain as well as confusion from the whole situation despite bleeding all over the ground, while accidentally placing her back on the giant sphere that has blood being scraped on its surface, scraping pieces off it in the process.

The maniac merely responded with a mock look of contemplation with his arms crossed, while placing his finger under his chin as he is looking up from the big hole at the top of the mountain with the moon almost appearing, then he looks back at Summer with his evil grin returning with a vengeance.

"Well since you are going to die here anyway, I guess I can indulge you, it is simple as it is my mission given to me by our goddess, Reason? -then points at her- Because you have silver eyes that's been a thorn on her side over the years, and it was high time to end those cursed warriors bloodline for good!" he exclaimed, with his eyes bulging from the thought of pleasing her so-called 'goddess'.

They were so focused with each other, they didn't notice that cracks are showing on the black object that was being used by Summer to lean on, when the ground started to shake did it caught their undivided attention, they begin to frantically look around trying to find out what was causing these tremors, and it was happening outside at the very moment too, resulted it to being an earthquake.

But the reasons behind it are a different story.

 **(Outside the cave)**

Animals shivering or fleeing, trees rotting from the inside out, flowers were starting to wilt and die in the process, followed by the sky covered by dark clouds that is creating lightning with thunder sounding off in the distance, with the former being red as blood like the moon itself that is soon is the center of the clouds that has not covered it entirely.

 **(Back inside the cave)**

Both Summer and Tyrian were hard-pressed in maintaining their center of gravity as the ground was collapsing all around as the pieces are falling into the deep abyss, it would have continued if the black sphere didn't suddenly levitate two feet off the ground, and without further warning, the sphere creates a heartbeat like shockwave that pushed Summer away from it.

Summer of course was caught off guard when it did that as Tyrian was equally surprised when he saw her being pushed away from the unknown object, the result was instant and shocking for the two occupants to witness it first hand as everything stops when it did that.

It was silent as the grave for a few moments before a tiny crack appears on the black sphere with a line of an orange-red hue of light shining through, that is followed by another, then another, the process was repeating itself until cracks start getting bigger with earthquakes returning with more force to the point that lava was glowing from below where the parts of the ground used to be.

The next thing they hear was something that sent a trillion molecular ice needles into their very veins.

"GRRROOOAAARR!" The roar was loud and monstrous that even Tyrian was shaking from the fear he was feeling, as it held nothing but hatred and fury.

In an instant, the black ball burst in a bright light of orange and red, followed by a beam of power that was expanding and shooting all the way up to the night sky, blowing everything around it with the mountain that it was inside of being the first one to go, with the two occupants screaming in surprise and fear as they disappear into the tunnel and out the exit, with Summer thinking of one thing.

'This is going to catch everyone's attention'

-x-

 **(All over Remnant)**

And she was right to assume that as the region of Vert is not the only place that is shaking from the earthquakes as it is happening around the globe, all over the four kingdoms the people are starting to panic from what is going on, hurricanes, floods, thunder and lightning storms occurring in both ground and sea, as well as the Grimm, old and young, were reduced to a whimpering mess, not knowing on what to do.

Even infants of both Faunus and humans were crying and wailing as if something was coming that is of supernatural origins, and the parents and nurses in homes and hospitals respectively tried everything they could to calm them down from the catastrophe that is occurring right now.

BOOM!

Then everything stopped as all life stared at the huge beam of power that has showed itself for the whole world to see, and they have every right to feel the terror from the most powerful display that they have ever seen in their lives, they didn't want to believe what they are seeing, for others, it is very much real.

-x-

 **(In an unknown location)**

The land that is invested with dark purple crystals with black pools that spawn Grimm from the dark depths, and in the clearing, appears to be a castle of malicious origins, and the one living in it is outside of the balcony as the single individual bears witness to the power being unleashed.

Unlike those that are trembling with fear and trepidation, she was staring at it with longing.

" **This power, whatever that is, I must have it, if I am going to attain the relics and the maidens, then I have got to find a way to control its power of whatever possesses it."** The person said that reveals to be the voice of a women who stares upon pillar with various emotions, the most prominent being want and barely concealed greed at the whole spectacle.

Wearing what appears to be a dress that is pitch black that represents the darkness she controls, with a red eye on her cape while having her hair in a leg like fashion, her eyes are blood red while her sclera being black as well as having purple veins around her temples, with more veins around her exposed arms to complete her appearance.

This is none other than Salem, queen of the Grimm and a threat to humanity and the Faunus race.

She is thinking of ways on how to attain the source of that power that is now slowly getting bigger, with a plan in mind, she heads inside of her castle as her eyes start to glow with malicious intent and glee from the thought of gaining that unknown power for herself as the doors closed behind her automatically with a slam.

If only she knew that the one thing responsible of this phenomenon, is something far more powerful, and far more ancient than even the two brothers themselves, unlike her, this very force of nature is something that cannot be contained, coerced or controlled in any sense, and it is more volatile than mere Dust crystals that humanity relied so heavily since its creation.

She is going to learn very soon not to anger the source of this power, as it is a being far beyond her comprehension, and her knowledge Of the world being put into question.

-x-

In the island of Patch lays a house in the middle of a forested area, crying is being heard as two children are getting frantic from all the shaking and quaking, but their father was doing everything he can to keep his children safe from the events while feeling worried for his wife.

'Summer, please come back home safely.' Was the thought of Tai-yang Xiao Long as he gazes the horizon through the window.

-x-

 **(Meanwhile: six minutes before the earthquakes)**

Things were peaceful in the office of Beacon Academy as one man was enjoying the quiet with coffee in hand as well as a cane as he stands in front of the windows, thinking about the times in his younger days, his past mistakes and actions that lead him to this very spot today as well with making friendships along the way.

This person is looks like a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger.

He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. In addition to his cane, his other frequent accessory is a mug bearing the Beacon Academy emblem, from which he drinks with.

This is none other Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon academy.

The serenity was interrupted when earthquakes started to begin, it doesn't help ease his worries when he turns on his scroll to check on the news to find out what is going on, and what he hears is more disconcerting then he realized, as he watches reporters left and right of occurrences with mass hysteria and panics across the bigger cities due to the oddities happening all over the world.

But it doesn't end there as the reports from the huntsmen in the field stated that the Grimm were turning their heads simultaneously in one specific direction, almost as if they know the source of the disturbance as lightning blasts were becoming red as blood, with the clouds that looks like it is becoming to spread in the entirety of Vert.

He narrows his eyes in the direction of what could be the possible cause as his gut is telling him so.

He snapped his attention to the elevator, when it opens, it reveals a woman who holds herself as stern and stoic, appearing to be also a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar.

She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings.

She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

This is Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpins vice headmistress, and his old friend.

"Sir, we got a situation, Miss Rose has not contacted us since she departed on her mission, which was seven hours ago, we sent Qrow to aid her, but that giant storm is causing disruption to the C.C.T towers in all the kingdoms, making communications difficult." Glynda reported as straight-forwards as she always has been.

But if one were to pay close attention, she would be showing a hint of worry as she grew quite fond of the former leader of team STRQ as she and her team separated to live their own lives.

Ozpin hummed in contemplation while not missing the well concealed concern in her eyes before sitting back down on his desk, turning to her direction, putting his cane and mug down to lace his fingers together as he stares at his most trusted partner and friend before speaking. "Has there been any discoveries in concerning these unusual disasters across the kingdoms Glynda?" he asks.

Glynda merely shook her head before saying. "Not yet Ozpin, but the real problem is the strange behavior from the Grimm, and the huntsmen have reported that they were not paying attention to them whatsoever, Ozpin, I am puzzled from all of this if I am being honest here, just what is going on is highly unusual." She speaks her concerns as she pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Your guess is as good as mine Glynda, this is a disturbing scenario we are digging into, natural disasters, weather phenomenon, world-wide panic in the bigger cities as well with the huge clouds engulfing the entirety of Vert is not helping things for us." He stated with concern in his voice being evident from the too many variables happening at once while the two were aware of the situation at hand.

For this is the most peculiar thing to ever happen in the history of Remnant.

Before Glynda could respond back to her superior, everything suddenly stops, becoming so silent to the point of being ominously unnerving, the two held their breaths with the rest of the four kingdoms doing the same thing almost instinctively, before they were about to move a muscle, the earthquakes return a hundred times worse than before as everything begins to topple over from their places.

Buildings tumbling down, streets and roads cracking, with the tectonic plates shifting from the oceans, with volcanoes erupting as well as ones that lay dormant, aftershocks and the disablement of the CCT towers, people running or dying from these natural disasters, or unlucky enough to be crushed by buildings as the populace move to the evacuation centers for safety.

Ozpin and Glynda were forced to hold onto the desk as tight as they could to avoid tripping over, all the kingdoms populace begins to start panicking with just as more fear induced into them.

Then suddenly.

BOOM!

The sound of that explosion was so loud it broke the office windows, luckily neither Glynda and Ozpin weren't injured from the sharp fragments thanks to their aura protecting them, but then a light starts to illuminate the office that got the duos attention, and when they returned their attention outside the window, it will be something that will be burned in their memories forever.

"My god." Glynda muttered in disbelief and fear as she and Ozpin as well of all the four kingdoms stared at what possibly be the biggest beam of light that reaches into the farthest reaches of the sky, beyond the atmosphere and into the cosmos.

Ozpin was frozen stiff before he manages to compose himself and looks back Glynda, ignoring the huge beam of light that is beyond the horizon.

"Glynda, I need to speak with the council and James to talk about what is going on, I need you to stay here in my stead for the time being, evacuate everyone as this demands our priorities to be focused on the matter at hand, and bring a bullhead to Summers location." He ordered with a stern face that she knows this is serious.

Glenda knew there is a time and a place when making her thoughts known, so she just nodded in affirmative with some reluctance, but an order is an order, Ozpin on the other hand was confident that she can take care of the school while he is gone, but it didn't help ease his concerns for the well-being of everyone, both the students and the staff.

With a destination clear in mind he leaves into the elevator with Glynda by herself for the time being, but not before he sees the anamoly is starting to dwindle away from existence, meaning it was almost over, but that did little to erase his concerns completely.

'If it is a threat, then we will do whatever it takes to stop it, by any means necessary.' Ozpin vowed as the elevator closes.

-x-

 **(Six minutes later: Present time)**

Summer groans as she wakes up after she lost consciousness due to the blast that spread far and wide which knocked her out when the rocks flew at her with one getting a lucky shot on the back of the cranium in the process, when observing her surroundings while lying down, she will notice that everything was scorched with fire, several trees burning as well as wildlife not being spared.

It was a gruesome sight, seeing one deer being impaled by a thick sharp branch, struggling to move as it was dangling a couple feet off the ground, with organs out of the deer's body as it was reduced to a shish kebob.

It won't last much longer.

Groaning in pain, she struggles to get up, but she pulled through, as she was about to depart from her spot, she feels a presence, the same one she felt from the black sphere.

And it seems to be free, and it is moving towards her location!

With her instincts screaming at her to hide, she quickly crawls inside a hollow tree that was lying down, it has a hole for her eye to peek into, a couple seconds later, she starts to feel the ground shaking from what she believes to be a stampede coming her way, with her heart pounding in anxiety as the sounds are getting closer to her location.

And what she sees will haunt her for the rest of her days.

Grimm, huge numbers of them running past her with various types squealing and whimpering with their proverbial tails between their legs, of all the things summer was expecting, this was not one of them, she is contemplating as to why this strange behavior was happening from her hiding spot, but the last Grimm that is known to be an Alpha Beringel is going to meets its end soon.

Because without warning, as a shot was heard as it strikes into the gorilla's left leg, blowing it off instantly, the Grimm then tumbles into the ground face first screaming in pain and agony that it had never felt before as it claws the ground with an attempt to crawl away, ignoring the fact it had lost an appendage from that attack.

It didn't last long however as something grabbed the other leg, and it begins to slowly drag the Grimm as it was wailing and whimpering in fear as death being imminent, it then accidentally hits the tree Summer was hiding in, forcing to roll to the left with a big boulder in her line of sight, the Grimm disappeared behind the undergrowth soon then after.

But for Summer that is still hiding inside the tree was starting to regain her focus from the hit notices something that practically scared her out of her mind, for in front of her was a boulder big enough to illuminate the shadow reflecting from the fire which displays a giant humanoid creature with four giant arms with its top right arm holding the Beringels' legs.

dragging it as the unfortunate Beringel was clawing the ground with little success, once it was within reach did the six-armed entity makes it's moves on the gorilla type Grimm.

Which is by lifting it up in the air with one of its upper arms that is restraining the Beringels' legs while it's oppressors' giant bottom arms were holding the Grimms arms spread apart from each other, while using two normal arms to rip open its victim's guts in a reckless and painful manner with its razor-sharp claws, making it scream in even more agony as its black blood was spraying the entire area from top to button from every slash it receives.

And it was happening right behind her in near proximity!

Summer's face turn pale from the horrifying display, and with the entire thing happening in the shadows that the boulder was showing as well as the sounds from both creatures with the unknown giant making snarls and grunts with the torture it was inflicting did not help her case at all.

Once the monster grows bored, did it then move the Grimm upside up towards it's tormentor face to face, faster than lighting did it grabs the Grimm head, snapping the neck with ease before pulling its head off with the spine to go with it, standing there as it watched both the body and the head disintegrate into nothing.

Satisfied with the latest kill did it then reared its head and arms back.

"GROAAAHH!" the roar was so deafening, it forced Summer to cover her ears from going deaf as it roared in triumph, and it seems like it was finished with its moment as it begins to move slowly with big thuds that is only enhanced by the giant bottom arms, seemingly for support, the gruesome sight became too much for her as she moves away from the hole and closes her eyes as it moves past her, unaware of her presence.

And Summer was holding her breath with her hand covering her mouth to avoid being heard, once it slowly walked out of sight did burning trees collapsed where the path the creature exited from, blocking the path completely, then once Summer felt safe enough, she get's out of the tree she was hiding in as she looks at the whole area, the devastation was messy.

"I don't know what that thing was, but I am not going stick around to find out, I need to get out of here now." Summer said to herself as she slowly walks through the only open path available to her, taking into an account that she is hardly in any position to move over the higher places due to the fire as well as the new injuries from the blast from earlier, she is left with no choice but to suck it up and move on.

-x-

It has been several minutes since her encounter with the unknown beast that has been in her mind ever since, and she is left with more questions than answers, as well as mulling about her assassin's whereabouts for the moment.

Summer shook her head from such thoughts. 'Focus Summer, you've got to go back to the rendezvous point as it is your only chance to survive, you'll think about what happened later, I wish my team was here to help me from this predicament.'

It's true as she made the foolish decision of going alone that was done with her bragging about nothing is going to beat her, after this night, she was so very wrong to think that way since it almost cost her life that left her humbled from this experience.

She noticed that her destination is near towards the landing point that the bullhead has yet to arrive, meaning that it is on its way after the blast faded from view which gives her pickup an opportunity to go to her location where the wide opened area is, 'There it is, just a little further.' She thought with hope as she moves towards the location with a limp, not able to run in her condition.

But her blood turned cold with her eyes going wide in fear from a voice whispering in her ear. "And where, pray tell, do you think you're going?" The voice said the belonged to none other than Tyrian.

"AHHHH" next thing Summer knows is that she is screaming in pain as her attacker begins to cackle when he kicks Summers' back hard, breaking it as a result, screaming in even further agony as she drops on the ground like a sack of potatoes, face first into the dirt that is muffling her screams.

Summer is now at the mercy of the madman behind her.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, I have been looking everywhere for you after the blast caused by whatever that thing was that is currently roaming about, and never in my wildest dreams could it caused this much destruction around us." Turian said as he spread his arms towards the entire forest that is still on fire, but if one to pay attention is that he didn't manage to get away unscathed from the blast.

Summer was suffering too much to care in hearing his ranting as she was immobilized from the waist down, but Turian was not one liking to be ignored, he stomped his foot on her hand, crushing it with a sickening snap in several areas, Summer was whimpering as her throat was sore from all the screaming.

Still laughing sadistically, the pain he inflicted on her was staggering, he moves in front of her, he grabs her Lower jaw, forcing her to look up, Turian speaks once more. "Well it was fun while it lasted, but I got a goddess to report to, and as well as kill other people in the future, so with this being said." he raises his bladed gauntlet in the air, intending to finish her off.

Summers eyes grow wide in fear as she squirms from his hold on her lower jaw that is being squeezed hard to make sure she doesn't move, his smile could not get anymore wider. "This is where you die!" He then makes his finishing blow to end her.

By instinct she closed her eyes, everything is moving in slow motion waiting for the final blow to hit while thinking. 'everyone, it seems I am not going coming home, I'm so sorry, please forgive me.' She thought of everyone flashing before her eyes as she waits for death.

Except it didn't come, but she felt a gust of wind blew past her as if some force came through and the grip on her chin is gone as well, with overwhelming curiosity did she dare open her eyes, and what she saw shocked her.

Standing before her was Tyrian, and that is not surprising, but what is surprising is that he was being held by the same creature she encountered earlier.

Now being able to see it in full glory did she withhold a gasp.

Before her was something out of a nightmare, as it reminded her that the entity had six arms as before, but it's entire body looked like it was molted in magma, but it's form was slouched and if she were to guess, it would had been somewhere of being at least fifteen feet tall, and it doesn't seem to have a gender to show whether if it was male or female.

But the scariest thing was its eyes,

Those god-awful eyes that glows brightly speaks of pure rage and hatred that almost everything around it would be reduced to puddles if looks could kill, it's arms were big enough to cover an entire human being, and that is proven when is Tyrian is being squeezed to death, struggling and squirming from both the pressure and the heat that the monster is radiating.

This beast is known as Vlitra, the very heart of the planet itself.

She was brought out of her reverie when the monster's arm that has Tyrian in its clutches was beginning to crush him, who in turn was struggling to breath from the pressure, it was evident when he makes a face that looks like he was making a silent scream, eyes wide with his pupils dilated from the excruciating pain he has ever received in his life, desperately did he try to get out of its grasp.

He would have screamed if it wasn't for the fact that his upper body was held all the way up to his mouth being covered, preventing them from being heard at all, but still tries to get away regardless.

But Vlitra was having other plans.

With the arm hoisting him up, ignoring the fact that both people are staring at each other in slow motion, looking at each other in the eyes, with a deafening roar did it squeezed Tyrians body, spraying blood all over its hand, with the legs twitching and some of the blood splats on Summers face who was still as a statue, not daring to move from something as grueling as that.

It became too much for her as she passed out from the latest horror was the last straw for her mind to comprehend.

Had she stayed awake a little longer, then she would have bear witness to the monster throwing away the body with force and into the woods, causing a light tremor, Vlitra then turns its attention towards the prone women, staring at her for a few moments before reaching with its normal hand that was willed to cool down to avoid from burning her.

Not that it cared of what happens to her, it really doesn't, but it would be counter-productive to what it is trying to do.

The second it touched her head, it began to search through her memories, and once it was finished did it let go of her as it begins to walk away from the area, just in time for the bullhead to arrive and getting Summer to safety.

-x-

 **(Hours later)**

Standing in a large circular clearing of the forest with the gull moon on full display undamaged from Vlitras release, and far away from Summers recent location most people that have seen the monster in action would have been surprised by its mercy, but that is not the case because it got what it needs for this world it had awakened into.

It didn't want to be recognized by the people of 'Remnant' as they now called the planet, and if the technology was to be accurate from the girls' memories, no matter, it has time to get acquainted until it feels ready to fight in today's system that was far too different from the time it lived in, humans with powers unique only to them, a new race called the Faunus that looks like humans with only extra animal appendages.

Learning through the great war, the creatures of darkness known as the Grimm, the White Fang, all of that it has learned.

And even finding out about her being in a brotherhood, a brotherhood that protects these four maidens of the seasons in secret to protect them from being used by power hungry humans and the four relics left behind by the two brothers who were declared as gods.

The beast had to scoff at that last one because the closest thing to a god would be the demi-gods back when the world of Remnant was once called Gaea, but that is nothing compared to what it learned next, the one thing that if had a face, then it would show the nastiest scowl matched by the growls it was making.

Salem.

The self-proclaimed queen of the Grimm and an old enemy/rival against the one called Ozpin, the headmaster of the school known as Beacon academy, it seems that it has been going around for a long time if it is hearing this correctly.

All in all, this learning experience has both surprised and disappointed it, surprised because the humans have finally grown a spine and try fending for themselves and not having to rely the demi-gods from the past, only to get killed in the process like useless cattle.

Getting rid of such thoughts did it then plan to make its next move on how to go about it, fortunately there is more to Vlitras' powers than one could know, and the ability to change forms is one of them.

Normally Vlitra doesn't care about what others think of its appearance, but it would be lying to itself if it wasn't curious about the world today, regardless of what it found in the white cloak women's memories, and despite popular belief, it is a lot more intelligent if you move past the terrible fury it holds against both humanity and demi-gods alike.

The six-armed scourge starts to levitate off the ground as it curls into a ball as a black mist warps around it, once it was completely shrouded, multiple heartbeat like shockwaves vibrated throughout the area, everything was silent before the shrouded sphere begins to disintegrate into nothingness, once they disappear, a foot gently touches the ground, followed by a second one.

What was once the monster minutes ago has been revealed to be the most beautiful human-like woman who gaze upon her, standing at least six feet tall, appearing in her late 20's, closely being 26, having smooth pure snow-white hair that reaches all the way down to the back of her knees with bangs that reaches her collarbone, it is practically glowing from the light of the moon which only enhances her beauty, with white eyebrows to declare that it is natural while being a little thin.

With her body currently naked with nothing to cover herself shows both the properties of both sensual and divine rolled into one, having perky D-cup breasts that accentuates her figure in natural proportions, strong tone legs that fits her hips with a little bush of white slightly above her nether regions, having an oval-shaped face, muscles that shows both speed and power in the right areas, with markings barely visible all over her body that is glowing crimson, as well as having bright crimson eyes with lashes, making her look as sharp as a sword that would cut even the most strongest of steel.

But behind those eyes speaks of terribly-concealed fury and hatred towards anyone who would so much as look at her wrong, which the exception of local wild life and nature itself that once ran and wilt before her near-demonic form, they now look upon her as an innocent child would when seeing its mother for the first time in a long time.

Ignoring them in favor of checking over her new human appearance, doing a single spin that made her hair moved along in an elegant way, with her glowing tattoo-like markings to stop glowing a second later, roaming her hands in a sensual manner that any man or women were to witness it, then the men would no doubt suffer from a heart attack.

And the women would feel jealous from her new divine figure or try to glare holes at her for those with boyfriends or husbands gawking at her, with her inspection done with her new body, she then wills her power to make clothes for herself, once finished did she check her new attire and if she was honest, they look pretty good in her opinion.

Hey, just because she is an entity, doesn't mean she can't have fun for a change, rightfully so when being inside the center of the planet for long periods of time.

For what she wears is now comprised of a robe with red and black colors with golden lines and a gold detail on the bottom that hugs her figure, which is also very snug, with a silver buckle, elbow length black gloves that is hidden by wrist length sleeves while having black boots that reaches to her knees as well as having black pants to match, including a grey collar with a slit open.

All in all, she looks good, deadly and regal, carrying a presence that demands respect and as well as fear from others, but that is nothing when she speaks her first words for the world to hear.

"Ahhh yes, it feels so good to be able to stretch my back for the first time, I should have used this form from the start if it was this convenient." She said out loud to herself as she stretches out the kinks.

 **(Just to be clear, she sounds like the voice of female superhuman voice set from Soul Caliber V)**

While she was admiring herself, the local wildlife was watching her from afar, one animal, which happens to be a male white wolf became brave enough to get close to her, once he was with her peripheral range did she notice her audience, when she sees the wolf standing before, did they into a staring contest.

The newly clothed women decided to move towards him slowly, with her hand raised to him as she moves to sit down on her knees, with the other hand on her lap sitting right in front of him, the wolf stares at it, the white-haired women had no problem waiting, more than content to watch the wolf go at his own pace before he tenderly touches the hand with his nose, eyes closed, as a sign of trust.

For the first time since her return did she truly smile genuinely, granted, she might show and expressed contempt towards humans, but those of the animal kingdom have nothing to do with her hatred, she made sure the Gohma from the world of old stayed their claws away from them for they follow the nature they were born for.

Seeing this did other animals of various kinds followed the wolfs example and gotten close for her to pet them tenderly, even a crow landing on her right shoulder which she doesn't mind at all, she likes the company anyway,

It had been all night as the moon was moving closely towards the mountains, Vlitra decided it was enough of their quiet moment between them, she gently shooed them back into the dense wilderness, the animals of course were reluctant but concede her request, once they left did she drop her smile and returned the hard look she had minutes ago, she gets up from her spot and moves on to the dirt path.

As she was still walking did she hear noises in the bushes, unperturbed she moves on ignoring the noises, but an alpha beowolf decided to get the jump on the seemingly defenseless women, Vlitra was already aware of the Grimm's attack, just as it was about to do a swipe with its claws intending to tear her to shreds.

Vlitra did a complete 180, grabs the offending limb, crushes it and kicks the beast in the chest hard, the resulted was quick and precise as the beowolf was sent flying until it was but a blur in the distance, Vlitra was patting her clothes of any dirt with a huff, satisfied to relief some anger, she moves back on course as if she wasn't attacked by a Grimm at all.

"What a stupid creature to try and face me alone."

She decided that it was time for rest the second she saw an inn, planning on staying for the rest of the night, good thing she pick pocketed Summer when she was searching through her memories while unconscious, but not before sensing that she was being followed by the same wolf and crow from before, but paid them no heed as she can tell that they are just more curious about her than others.

Once she got in front of the door with a sign on the left that reads 'Higanaba Inn' she went inside of the interior, she ignored the stares from the humans like she was a piece of meat, she went to the female clerk, and spoke to her.

"Excuse me miss, but I would like to pay for an available room to stay for the night." She asked as politely as she could, and it worked as the inn keeper said yes with a smile as she took the right amount of currency in this world called Lien, she then leads Vlitra to the second floor where the farthest room to the right is.

"Thank you for staying here mam." The waitress energetically said which Vlitra responded with a nod and closes the door behind her, once she looks around the room till her eyes landed on the decent looking bed that was maintained with a soft blanket and a pillow meant for one person, once she removed her clothes and undergarments on a nearby clothes hanger, and move towards the bed.

She moves the blankets as Vlitras' nude form was covered all the way up to her breasts, staring through the window showing the night sky, until she closes her eyes as sleep claims her, wondering of what tomorrow holds for her as she waits for the first morning she ever had.

 **(TO BE CONTINUED)**

 **Well? What do you guys think about the first ever story involving Vlitra from Asura's Wrath? Was it good? Bad? Ugly? Let me know in the reviews about my added abilities for Vlitra, ones that works outside the eight mantra affinities, considering that Vlitra was hardly explained other than her (in this story, it's a her from now on to avoid confusion) impurity levels being immeasurable.**

 **Oh no! Is Tyrian dead from his unlucky encounter with the most ancient beast of the world? Will Summer pull through from her experience as well as a crippled back that left her handicapped? Find out on the next chaapter**

 **If anyone wants to know what her fashion looks like, then go back at the picture on the top and it will show you everything you need to know, minus the obvious hair style and the boots with the boots in question that looks like blindfolded Riku boots from KH2, google image it if you want more image clarity. do not own by the way.**

 **Remember that this is an experiment for me in trying something fresh for fanfiction to try outside of common used characters that are overrated or at least something close to it, so don't hate me for trying, and a Beta being optional**

 **That is all I want to say, and don't forget to Rate, Fave and review, as well as follow, all of this will make me feel loved and appreciated for my efforts.**

 **Wrath of Vajra here signing out! (Giving out two peace signs)**


	2. Vlitras Bloody Resolution

**The Will of Remnant**

Disclaimer: I do not own Asura's Wrath or RWBY

Warnings: Gore, Language and Violence, Sexual themes, horror.

Rating: M

 **Hello again! I am back with the second chapter and I got to say I enjoyed writing this story save the Legendary Crimson Ghost of course, and I do apologize for this delay.**

 **And now, time for the reviews!**

 **Quran harling: I'm afraid that I am having an inner conflict with that, 'should I, or should I not' had been tossed around my head for a bit and I won't answer immediately, we'll see.**

 **ResidueWisdom: It's alright if you prefer TLCG (The Legendary Crimson Ghost), it was my first creation since my first time here, and it will the dominant story, and The Will of Remnant will be interesting in its own way.**

 **Naruto-Uzu-Uchiha: That is a little saddening, but I won't let that stop me from trying this story, I do it for fun as well with TLCG, I am working on it separately with this one, by the way, such is the advantage of tabs.**

 **Pg2016: Thank you very much, Vlitra in this story shows of how she behaves to other people when she is not going berserk, when it comes with humans however, she would either tolerates them, or doesn't give them a single glance, but she will express contempt to certain individuals.**

 **Guest1: I am weighing my options with that.**

 **MythAnime: That is not necessarily the case, Vlitra was defeated by both Asura and Yasha, when I mentioned that a part of her lives, it also means that Vlitra was vulnerable and weak, unable to summon forth any Gohma in her weakened state and the Gohma themselves took initiative against Yasha in episode 20.**

 **What separates the Gohma and the Grimm, Vlitra and Salem especially, is that the Gohma are trying to kill humans to restore the balance of not only the world, but the balance of life and death because of the demi-gods having longer lifespans than they should have thanks to the mantra reactor playing the part, with human souls not returning to the planet as well as cities causing pollution and overpopulation that damage the planet itself, triggering the war of creation.**

 **Salem on the other hand was a complete opposite, with the Grimm as well, because for the same reason as always, she lusts for power, but another thing was the eradication of mankind and the Faunus race, for one reason or another, in the future she might show how powerful she is against ruby and her friends, but remember that Salem is not even in the same level as any demi-god, much less Asura himself for that matter, and she is most definitely not Vlitra.**

 **Guest1: Your theories have merits, but I am weighing my options about one of the eight guardian generals showing, be they direct or indirect, and thank you for complimenting of me thinking outside of the box, not many tried this as you have said, another thing is that Main characters are often used too much sometimes for peoples liking, so I thought 'why not do something different' and boom! Here it is, the result of The Will of Remnant.**

 **Thermalsnipern7: Considering what she had told Cinder to do? Involving the deaths of both Amber, Ozpin and Pyrrha as well as the fall of Beacon Academy? I think not, besides its not narrow-mindedness alone, arrogance plays the factor, for in my eyes, she is the just another one of those villains that steals power from others even if her lackeys do all the work, like Father from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood for example, so no, don't pity her… at all.**

 **I do not own Asura's Wrath or RWBY for they belong to their respectable owners.**

 **P.S things are going to get darker as you stroll through, I know it would make me feel like a dirtbag, but I know what I am doing.**

 **That is all the reviews we have for today, so without delay, enjoy this chapter to your hearts content.**

Chapter 2: Vlitra's bloody resolution

 **(Morning: Vlitras' Rented Room)**

Crimson eyes slowly open as they were hit by the sun's rays from the curtained window, most people would curse at the sun, but for Vlitra, it is different because, she smiles as she gets a chance to enjoy the morning as she watches the sun rising in the horizon, something she never had a chance when she was one with the planet, always hot, always burning, night and day, not fun to say the least.

Sighing happily, did she get out of the bed, making stretches with her nude form reflecting from the sun, she then gets into the shower to clean herself from the last nights events, normally someone out of their time would be having a hard time in today's customs, but thanks to seeing into the girls' memories, Summer if she were remembering right, didn't have a problem adapting accordingly.

No less than ten minutes, she got out with a towel wrapping around her form, her hair leaking as she just got out, once she dries her body off, she then proceeds to dry her hair for a few minutes with a blow-dryer that comes with the bathroom, she would have just used her power to dry it off instantly, but this is a learning experience for her, so she will get used to it in the future.

'I never understood why humans love this so much, but now I know why, to think I am complementing them for their ingenuity, not like I would admit it out loud.' Vlitra thought to herself as she became finished with everything else.

"And while it was rather enjoyable, but I must leave soon as I have stayed my welcome long enough." Vlitra stated to herself as she then puts her clothes back on, with that done, she rearranged the room, once that is finished, she heads towards the door, and heads to the desk and thanked the waitress.

"Come again, and thank you for coming!" she said ecstatically.

Vlitra nodded her head towards before stopping suddenly, she turns her head towards the waitress and asked. "Excuse me, but you wouldn't have a map I can use?" she asked the barmaid who replied a yes as she handed her the map of the world, thanking her, she leaves out of the tavern and into the open road.

The barmaid was staring at her retreating form, before she silently squeals like a schoolgirl and mutters. "Oh my God! That hair of hers is beautiful and it flows so smoothly in the wind, I am so jealous of her." She rants while ignoring the odd looks her fellow barmaid and the other occupants are giving her.

Back with Vlitra, who was reading the map carefully debating with herself on where to start, the kingdom of Mistral will be a good place, she is in no rush, she has all the time in the world to get familiar in these woods and all the worlds inhabitants, so into the map, she didn't notice that something was nudging her left leg, snapping her attention to the source, she was intrigued by her company.

It was the same White wolf and crow that it is on the predators back, they look like they want to stay with her, tilting her head in curiosity at the two. "You two want to stay with me?" curious indeed as Her answer came with a happy bark as the crow cawed at her, seeing no reason to chase them out, she pets the wolf while reaching her right hand to the crow, waiting for him to hop on.

Only for the crow to fly on her right shoulder as it then nuzzled with Vlitra's face, she reciprocated the gesture, once they get acquainted with each other, they moved onwards.

Usually crows or any of the bird species would hold certain diseases that are not good for humans and Faunus, but those said diseases are mortal only afflictions, and Vlitra is not mortal to begin with, so she is alright with that.

Once again, Vlitra refocuses on the map, walking for a few minutes before sensing something sinister in the overgrowth, her new travel companions sense the same thing but keep moving until Vlitra makes her move while the wolf growls silently, with the crow moving closer, a sign of feeling anxious but Vlitra gently pets under its neck to comfort the raven which worked, but still on guard.

Then a horde of Grimm emerges out of the forest growling at Vlitra, bringing both the wolf to on a defensive stance while growling in kind, while the crow was flapping its wings from their sudden appearance while thinking on what will Vlitra do in this predicament, when both animals look at Vlitra, surprise was the only thing they are feeling.

As she was standing there with a look of annoyance, as people would feel fear and flee the first chance they get from these odds being stacked against them, but Vlitra is not even fazed by this, in fact, she was looking for a way to let off some steam, it is unfortunate that the horde before her is going to be served on a silver platter once she is done with them.

With an irritated sigh, she spoke to her two companions as she was keeping her eye on the Grimm from any sudden movements on their end. "Get back you two, I can handle this alone."

Her animal friends were concerned for her well-being, but their instincts were telling them that they should obey her, so with that the wolf and bird retreated into the bushes with the crow on top of a tree branch to watch from above.

 **(Soundtrack: Ezios Family Metal/Cover ft. Alina Lesnik - Srod almenara)**

Vlitra, feeling confident that they stayed their distance for a fight about to happen then summon a bit of her power that her fists were coated in embers, her markings on her face glowing red as she stared at the Grimm with her eyes glowing white, adding a vicious snarl with her teeth showing. "Alright then, so which one of you filthy beasts want to dance first!?" She bellows towards them, daring them to attack.

If the Grimm were to sense the danger that was in front of them, they would have run away like hell, but instead they charged at her with saliva coming out of their mouths and claws at the ready, just as they came close, Vlitra punched the first Beowolf in the skull plating, sending it flying back to the horde, relentlessly, they kept attacking, Vlitra then zoomed in the middles of the Grimm in a crouching position.

She summons flames from one of her hands and slams it into the ground resulting an explosion that one would see from a crate of grenades, killing many creatures of darkness within her 6-meters of range, she then jumps and a Beowolf pounced at her only to get kicked in the torso, and into the ground causing more debris and dust as a result, a Boarbatusk spins at her while she was still in the air.

But Vlitra sense the threat coming and reaches out towards it, and grabs its tusks forcing to stop it in its tracks, the vicious pig was confused for a few seconds before Vlitra rotates her body at high speeds, and throws the creature head first into the ground hard, the boar suffered shattered bones and a broken neck, killing it in an instant.

Vlitra returns to the ground and continues her assault against various Grimm who became furious from the foe before them and tried to kill her with even more vigor, but it did little to intimidate her, on the contrary, it only fueled her anger from their repetitive defiance.

Little good it did as she then ducks under another Ursa Major, she grabs its left leg, then proceed to bash it against its brethren like a lightweight battle hammer, sending multiple Grimm colliding with the environment, whether it was boulders or trees, Vlitra then stops for moment as the older Ursa still in her grasps was dazed and was suffering from a concussion if that was possible.

She then drops the leg, and grabs it by the fur of its chest with her left hand, effortlessly lifting it up from the ground, displaying insane amount of strength, the monster was barely conscious from being used in such a humiliating matter, the white-haired woman then places her open right hand where the heart is supposed to be, she then impales it slowly and painfully, the creature was howling in agony as a result.

Vlitra was staring into its orange eyes with a stern glare that speaks dark intentions to her current victim, without warning she pulls out its black heart, shoving it down its mouth, accidentally swallowing it in the process, only to barf it out seconds later from the taste of its own heart, the will of the planet then sees the beast going limp, indicating it was dead, she watches it disintegrates into nothing.

Her fist that once had it in her grasp clenched even more tightly, because she then sees more Grimm appearing that are identified from being Beringels, Griffons, King Taijitu's and a group of Death Stalkers, all in a dozen of each species.

It's practically an army of the monsters moving in her direction, and even a fully-experienced huntsman would feel weary from attacking alone with odds not in their favor, and even with help, it would still be a close call with injuries that could go from bad to worse if someone was being reckless, no one fights unscathed against the numbers of almost every older Grimm gathering right now.

But Vlitra was not intimidated in the least, Vlitra is not known for patience, in fact it shows as her face reveals an angry visage as she was getting sick and tired from having to fight wave after wave of Grimm that couldn't provide an actual challenge, she could easily destroy these mindless monsters into oblivion with a single attack, but the damage afterwards would be less than worth it, and her two animal companions were her top priority.

Simple way of saying it is that she is pissed, and her hands are producing red electricity from her gloved hands as a sign of her fury, waiting to come out.

"My patience grows thin with this constant battling, but if you all want dance to this kind of tune, then allow me to oblige!" Out of nowhere she summoned two red beams out of the palm of her hands in a red mist, when a Major Ursa rushed at her, she flicked her wrist, she sliced through the bone armor like it wasn't even hindered from its density, killing it instantly.

Sprinting towards the numerous creatures of darkness, in a raging frenzy, she kept killing them left and right in a form of a dance that is both graceful and deadly, ignoring the blood spilling on her freshly cleaned clothes that are disappearing seconds later from the unnatural heat she is radiating.

More Grimm started to charge at her, but Vlitra started off with her arms in the air before slicing horizontally with her right arm, killing two Beowolves, but one Ursa jumped at her only to get sliced by Vlitra who had spin counter clockwise which resulted having her left red beam of energy while slightly crouching, undeterred, several more rushed in.

But in a surprising skill of agility, their prey then jumped, spinning upside down with her arms spreading out, slicing them to bits by her red blades in various areas, two Boarbatusks spins towards her, but Vlitra lands just in time two kick them away hard, sending back into the group, a Beringel jumps only to get sliced two times, then the Ursas then moved in a circle formation before moving at her at the same time, unfortunately Vlitra decided to do a spin attack that resulted a lot of black blood spraying all over the area.

 **(If you did not understand her attacks just now, it was based off from Xemnas because I thought it would sound good.)**

After that, she continued cutting down the Grimm like butter, sliced through two heads of a King Taijitu with incredible speed, she sliced the legs and stinger of a Death Stalker, then she maims the wings off a nearby Griffon dive bombing towards her, this kept on going, and the thought that their next meal was going to tire eventually, then they would pounce on her, thus sealing her fate.

How wrong they were.

Vlitra finally snaps as she unleashes massive amounts of killing intent aiming directly towards the Grimm, her eyes started to glow even more brightly, she levitates 50 meters high, she then speeds downwards into the center of the horde, and something out of this world happened for all to see.

Four giant arms made of magma slowly emerges from her back, so frozen in their spots, Vlitra moved in a pose of some kind that had her look like she was getting to spin, placing her lower sideways, but her two giant upper arms started to bring out balls of light out of their hands, once fully charged all hell broke loose.

And is by shooting out massive beams of death, vaporizing the creatures of darkness as she is rotating, while avoiding the beams at her two new animal followers from any harm.

 **(End Song)**

Vlitra has been going at it for a few seconds until she stands in the center of disintegrating corpses with her giant arms now crumbling, her normal hands are still bearing two beams buzzing with the power of their master waiting for their next victim, but they vanished from existence as Vlitra has calmed down enough, glowing eyes disappearing to show her red iris becoming visible, turning her attention towards her two followers that came out of hiding.

Vlitra smiled at them as they grew happy that she was alright and amazed from what she did to the Grimm, they went to their original course in the dirt road, the crow perched back on her shoulder receiving pets along the way with the wolf getting the same attention as moved on.

( **Vale Hospital: One day late** r)

Silver eyes opened with a groan from having a slight pain, adjusting from the lights in the room as Summer tries to move only to find her lower body to be in a body cast, remembering her close to death experience rendered her to tears, whether from relieve or being crippled for the rest of her life she didn't know, but a nurse comes in with a clipboard who looks surprised seeing Summer awake.

"Miss Rose! I didn't know you were awake, are you alright dear? How are you feeling?" She asks with concern evident from her posture, but Summer ignored her in favor crying her heart out.

Summer calmed down enough to form words." Please nurse, is my family here? I want to talk to them." Summer pleads to her who nodded in understanding, leaving the room to gather the people that are waiting in the halls since it is the start of visiting hours, the people in question entered the room happens to be Ozpin and Glynda, followed by Taiyang while holding Ruby in his arms while young Yang stands beside him.

The final person appears to be in his 30's having dark spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red tattered cloak, he wears gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes, he also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right fourth, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

This is Qrow Branwen, fellow team member of former team STRQ and a scythe-user, an uncle to both Ruby and Yang, and he is right now feeling concern for his old team leaders condition.

Taiyang then handed Ruby to Qrow who accepted her in his arms, before Taiyang went to Summers bed, then proceeds to hug Summer to death, Summer was caught off guard, but she reciprocated the gesture as the seven-year-old Yang later joins the hug, everything was quiet as no one dared to interrupt the moment before Ozpin decided to cough to get their attention.

"I apologize for the interruption, but I would like to know of what happened to Summer here on her mission from two days ago." Combined with the world being in disarray at the time was not making things any easier, so here he hopes to find out what happened.

Much to little Yang's chagrin and as well as the reluctant Taiyang, before he could respond to Opzin with a rebuttal, he was cut off by Qrow. "Tai, it's okay, we got this covered, once we are done you, you can talk to her later. "He stated, then focuses on a cooing Ruby with her arms reaching for Qrow who wiggles his finger, with Ruby grabbing it with a happy giggle.

Glynda spoke next. "I know you want to spend time with Miss Rose, but it is important that we must know as to what occurred in Vert". She stated with her stoic demeanor ever present as she adds her own two-cents, Ozpin then said. "Please Taiyang, it is imperative that we must find whatever information we can use to plan for the future of this new crisis."

Taiyang was silent before sighing in resignation, before getting Ruby back from Qrow, with Yang in tow who has a worried look on her face, not knowing on what to do in this situation, she looks at Summer one more time before leaving the room, waiting for whatever business they are talking about.

Once they turned their attention back to Summer.

"Now Miss Rose, can you please tell us everything on account with the events on your mission, and don't leave anything out, everything being said here will be kept between us." Ozpin stated with the other two agreeing in their own way.

Summer was silent for a few moments before saying. "Fine, but get yourselves comfortable, because this is going to be a long explanation."

 **(An Hour Later)**

The looks on the Summers visitors' faces would have been gratifying if it the circumstances weren't so serious.

"And that is all I've witnessed." Summer finished recounting all she has seen from two days ago.

Ozpin was calm while considering this new possible foe that managed to kill one of his arch enemy's lackeys so easily, Glynda was slightly gob smacked with her glasses tilting slightly, while Qrow was drinking more alcohol under stress from hearing the story.

Qrow snapped out of his drinking spree and stared at Summer in the eye. "Summer, you realize how ridiculous all of that comes out of your mouth right? A Giant four-armed lava monster sounds a little ridiculous" he asked her while looking at her as if she has a couple of loose screws.

What he did not expect was getting a glare from her. "And you don't have a better explanation Qrow!? Then by all means be my guest and try make a story that isn't as far-fetched compared to what you have heard!" She exclaimed in anger at him, feeling insulted that one of his own best friend and teammate didn't believe her.

The drunkard reeled back in shock as if he was slapped by the flat end of his own sword, never in his life did he ever see Summer this pissed before, and Summer was the most patient person of their time in Beacon.

"Summer!" Glynda said in surprise, noticing the hostility, she raised her riding crop in case things got out of control, but Ozpin raised his hand, signaling he will handle this while being as internally baffled as they were from the sudden rise in anger.

"Calm down Summer and take a moment to breath, it is clear that this is affecting you in more ways than we know, so why don't we let you rest for a little longer and give us time to think on this, fair enough?" he asked calmly.

Summer was still pissed about Qrow, but she calmed down and considered his words before replying." That sounds fine, but I have another thing to say before you go." Ozpin raised a brow was curious about what she is going to ask. "And that will be?" Glynda asked with a sense of dread and foreboding.

Summer was silent for a few moments before closing her eyes and sighing, deciding to come out and say it. "I would like a request to leave the brotherhood." The bomb has been dropped as the trio's eyes widened from this, whatever they were about hear, they were not prepared for that.

"WHAT!" Came the surprised voice of Qrow. "Summer, do you even know what you are saying!? We have enemies gathering around us and you want to leave!? What is wrong with you!?" Qrow was about to begin his rant if he didn't choke on his own tongue as he stares at Summers' eyes, him, Ozpin and Glynda were shocked about what is happening in front of them.

Summers' eyes wore a vacant look while shedding unrestrained tears that reaches to the bottom of her chin as her shoulders were trembling with heartache and sorrow, as well as barely restrained fear, something that they never seen in Summers face before.

"Because Qrow, the brotherhood that fights the evils that no one even knows about requires legs." She responded while looking at her legs as she grips the blankets tightly. "And I can't feel mine after what that bastard did." This got Qrow to look at her in horror and realization as to why she is like this, Glynda and Ozpin were looking at her with sympathy and sadness.

But Summer was not done as her shaking became worse. "And that monster, I have fought against strongest of Grimm in my time as both a student of Beacon, and a certified full-fledged huntress in my entire career, but that… thing is something else entirely." Flashes of those eyes of pure wrath she saw left her beyond terrified to no end.

"To make things worse, is that it was the one to cause destruction all over the world, the 'Cataclysm' as the incident was called is deeply connected to the beast in question the second it was awakened, if it was that capable from just waking up? Then what would you all think if it was fighting us unrestrained at full power with the look as if it was going to devour your very soul?" Summer asked the huntsmen.

Reactions varied, Glynda was pale as a ghost with Qrow being close second, his hand that held his flask was shaking terribly, for Ozpin however was having a hard time to process her words with his hand tightening on his cane, she was right, if it comes down to that scenario, chances are they would die, rather easily if that monsters power that was able to make the world to suffer the disasters was taken to account.

They would lose, and they know it.

They were ripped out of their fear induced dilemma when Summer spoke again. "I am Sorry everyone, I am now retiring from huntsmen service effective immediately, and tell James that I am sorry as well, so can I see my family now?" Summer asked that her voice reverberated the room.

With nothing to say did Qrow left the room with his head down in defeat, moving past Taiyang and out of the building before transforming into a crow that was his namesake, Ozpin bowed his head in solemn acceptance and respect as this is one of the hardest choices to make by far in his life as he lost another friend, and it wasn't even from death, but being put into a wheelchair for the rest of her life.

Glynda wasn't faring much better as she witnessed an ally giving up her fighting spirit, she was using every amount of discipline and willpower to keep the tears at bay, but just barely as she watches Summer turns her head towards the window, ignoring the sound of scuttle feet of Yang who grabbed her adopted mother with tears in her own eyes as she heard the bad news from the headmaster.

Taiyang was no better as he was openly weeping for his wife, as well as Ruby, almost as if she knows something bad was happening, she was then offered to Summer who immediately wrapped her arms around her precious little gem, weeping with her child.

One thing is for sure that things won't be the same again.

 **(Back with Vlitra and company: Undisclosed Location)**

Vlitra sitting down cross-legged watching the area with her hair on her lap, the wolf was lying down next to her, and the crow sitting on her right shoulder, she was stopping for them to take a break for a bit, she even gave names for them, the great white wolf was named Siegfried and the crow named Dust because it has been emanating green particles whenever it flies, it had been yesterday that they managed to reach Mistral via air transport.

It was easy, just place Siegfried and Dust in the cargo hall inside a crate with holes she made for them to have air, giving them food to last for the trip, cloak them from the scanners and voila! Just another way to get things done, Vlitra would have threatened the conductors into submission, but it would be bothersome to do that, so she improvised.

It was a headache, but she managed to get things done.

As they were enjoying their peace and quiet, Vlitra was seeing large amounts of smoke in the distance, she jumps from her position, Siegried and Dust noticed their new friends' sudden jolt when they stared at the location she was looking at, and smoke was getting bigger, both Siegfried and Vlitra sniffed the air as their noses are more sensitive than Faunus, they smelled one thing beyond the smoke.

Blood.

And lots of it.

Vlitra decides to investigate this disturbance and determine what to do from there, swiftly they move to the location of the smoke, once they reached the place, they were rather surprised from what they are seeing, a village was being raided by humans that are both attacking and killing civilians left and right, even children were not spared by the onslaught as they bear witness them slaughtering everyone in sight.

But in the center of the village, someone stood out that Vlitra already despised instantly.

For it is a woman that appears to be wearing a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. She wore fingerless gloves. An object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern, and black leather boots beneath them. Her most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of the creatures of darkness, the mask has four eye slits, further enhancing the character's inhuman appearance.

If Memory serves, then this is none other than Raven Branwen, and right now, she is conversing with a man who has a 13-year-old girl by the hair while asking something that made Vlitras' blood to boil in fury, furthering her hatred and contempt towards humanity even further.

He dared asked to have his 'fun' with the little girl, and to make it worse the female tribe leader waved her hand as if she doesn't care what he does, seeing the twisted smile on the man's face who looks no older than the girls' father made it even more disgusting as he drags her past the trees, seemingly for privacy, but Vlitra soon follows silently while telling Siegfried and Dust to stay where they are.

Seeing the absolute fury in her eyes, tells them to obey, as this is going to get bloody.

 **(Vlitras' POV)**

'This is absolutely unacceptable!' I thought with pure hatred from seeing something so sick and twisted about to happen, it is something that even the self-proclaimed seven deities of old never condoned, and that is saying a lot coming from me! But this? They prove to me that humans are just as evil as the Grimm, furthering my Contempt towards humans even more.

While it is true I kill humans, but only because the balance has been disrupted as their souls have never returned to Gaea, but instead they were being used as a power source for their gigantic toy for the past 12,500 years, pollution and overpopulation, but worst of all is that seven trillion souls never returning to the planet brought a gross disruption in everything!

Hearing the girl scream in fear brought me back to the present as the man begins to tear off the white sundress, taking delight as the girl struggles in the mans' grasp- NO! he is nothing but a scumbag that needs to suffer a fate worse than death! And I know just how to do it.

The soon to be rapist begins to talk to the girl with a sick, gleeful tone. "You have nowhere to run little girl, you are going to serve as my- SHINCK! - GYAAHHHH!" Already hearing enough, I jumped from my hiding spot, for whatever degrading thing he was going to say was stopped as I impaled him with my hand in his shoulder, lifting him up from the ground, I pulled my hand out while keeping hold on the back of his shirt, then threw him to a nearby tree, impaled by a thick branch as consequence.

Seeing he is enabled to move I turn my attention to the little girl who was surprised by the sudden intervention, but I zoomed behind her, chopped her at the back of the neck, knocking her out cold, seeing a nearby blanket that was nearby and covered her form from prying eyes.

'because what I am going to do is to show these worthless bandits of how cruel I can truly be.' Thought Vlitra as she turns her attention to the sick bastard, the would be rapist was staring at me with fear, and that is what I'm looking for, as I began slowly walk towards with red embers radiating off me, but I stopped in my tracks from his next words.

Poor choice of words if there was any.

"Please don't kill me! I was just following orders, I'll do anything! Don't kill me, Please!" The man was continuing to plea for mercy, begging. Fucking begging! At me! To show any leniency to him after what he tried to do, the sheer audacity of this filth was going to do one of the most heinous crimes ever performed, he was acting damn proud one second, and he cowers the next when I intervened.

The more I thought about this, the more wrathful I am becoming as the urge to kill him grew stronger, but I have other plans that would serve a much more better purpose.

"I am not going to kill you, after what you tried to do, you are going to be begging for death what I am going to do to, because you are a pathetic waste of life." I said with my eyes glowing pure white in rage and fury, seeing this made the bastard piss his pants.

Six minutes of screaming agony from what I did to him left me satisfied, and it will be even more so of the 'present' I wrapped up for Raven and her tribe.

 **(With Raven: General POV)**

The raid of the village was easy, killing the villagers, even easier as they were weak and undisciplined against the might of the tribe that she leads with an iron fist, once her tribe finished whatever business they usually do, steal or murder the villagers, or anything as they see fit, even being unaffected of one male bandit with the girl in his clutches, seeing already what he plans did little to deter Ravens decisions.

They were weak, and they shall die because of it, while the strong survive, those are the rules that Raven always have believed in since her early years, and she will stand firm of this belief, Raven was snapped out of her thoughts when her tribe returns from their raid, seeing the survivors being put down on their knees with their hands behind their heads.

One female bandit was standing in front of their leader and said." Mam, the village has been successfully captured with 200 villagers, the rest have moved on." She said her report to the Tribe leader.

Raven nodded her head as she replied." Good, then everything has been set up, we will camp here for the next couple of days to resupply and continue onwards to our destination." Raven said as she walks in front of the prisoners.

The unnamed Female then asked. "Very well, so where is Drake anyway?" she asked her as Raven turn to her and answered. "having his 'fun' with a little 13-year-old girl." No hesitation in her voice, just cold-hearted words.

The female bandit just scoffed. "Typical pedophile, why did I even bothered asking that?" she shook her head as she answered her own question. "So, what do we do with the survivors?" she inquired, Raven stares long and hard at the prisoners who were shaking in fear. "There are no survivors." Hearing this did the executioners smiled in glee as they raised their weapons in the air to kill them.

But a voice stopped them in their tracks. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." That snapped their attention behind Raven who has her guard up from the sudden voice, and standing before them left them speechless.

The most beautiful women to ever greeted their eyes was beyond anything they could imagine, even the villagers were gazing at her in wonder and curiosity, but her hand was sticking inside the bushes behind her, curious of why that is, is anyone's guess, but the most prominent question was, who is she, Raven who has been feeling a tinge of dread from just staring at her.

"Who the hell are you? And do you have any idea what you are up against?" The lieutenant demanded her, but she gritted her teeth when the women gazed at her, almost unimpressed at her tactics of intimidation before returning her gaze to her Raven.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the one and only Raven Branwen herself." This caught everyone by surprised from hearing the stranger calling the tribes leaders identity, none more so than the mentioned woman, who was angry that this wrench had the nerve to casually call he by her name.

But the unknown individual was far from done, not even trying to hide her boredom. "I find it quite laughable that someone like you who claims that the strong live and the weak perish, yet one of your 'strong' tribesmen was begging for mercy like the pathetic spineless worm he was, and the same could be said to those that follow you."

Hearing this made the tribe furious as she basically called them weak, no one calls that and lives!

Before they can do anything the white-haired woman that said. "Also, I have a present for you, as a reward for your hypocrisy, and all of the atrocities you committed in the name of 'survival'." She then brings out her concealed hand out of the bushes and tossed something in front of Raven's feet, and no amount of training prepared them for what lands in front of them.

It appears to be a giant sack of some kind with wire cables around the top to keep it closed, Raven touches the object, only to remove her hand the second she felt the familiar texture, her eyes turned wide as something moved inside while hearing muffling sounds, like a slap to the face, realization dawned on her, as well as horror from what this woman before her did.

"You, put Drake inside a sack, made from his own skin." Ravens voice was quiet with a sick look behind her mask as she stares at it, her voice echoed for all others to hear, as some of her tribesman were puking their guts out while others screamed in horror as one of their own suffered like this, but still somehow being alive from this ordeal.

The civilians were no different as they too hurled their lunches from this revelation.

But they snapped out of it when the women answered them. "I didn't see a reason why I should show him any mercy, when he tried to rape a little girl for his own sick fantasy he tried to fulfill, so I did the whole world a favor by letting him suffer from both nigh-omnipotent pain, and as well as the stench of his own insides." Vlitra responded as if a sack made of skin with a man inside was a common thing.

This made them infuriated, especially Raven as her own suffered like this, she brings her sword out, planning on killing her for this offense against her, as well as announcing her name for all outsiders to hear, but what Vlitra said next will be the last straw.

"You think I'm a monster? to some sense, you would be right, but you are a weak little child who hides behind a mask, you spill the blood of the innocent in the name of 'survival', you know, I can never understand you humans, but what I do understand, is that you -Vlitra points at Raven- Are worse than Salem."

Hearing that name being said so recklessly made Raven's eyes to go wide from what she just heard, like the brotherhood, she too is aware of the existence of the witch, and being compared to the queen of Grimm was truly insulting, but Vlitra wasn't finished yet. "Worse than Grimm, and yet you claim to be a Huntress, former team member of team STRQ, what Summer and your former husband Tai-yang ever saw in you is beyond me."

Raven couldn't take it anymore, with a roar of fury, she launched herself at Vlitra, who was nonplussed from her attack which made her even more mad, without hesitation she brings her sword in a downward strike, it would have hit home, if Vlitra hadn't grabbed the blade with two fingers from her right hand like a card with a straight face, Raven was shocked to the core from seeing the impossible.

Vlitra's next words send chills down her entire being.

"You come at me like a bratty child having a tantrum." Next thing Raven saw was Vlitra brings out her left hand in the air, and with enough force to shatter her weapon completely, Raven was so shocked she didn't see her opponent slap her across the face with the back of her hand, sending her flying into a building that tumbled down on her, shocking everyone to witness something so one-sided.

"And as I, being an adult, I shall discipline you as if you are one!" She exclaims at Raven as if she was scolding a juvenile for breaking a neighbor's window with rocks and stones,

Vlitra then turns her attention to the tribe with the scariest glare that kept them from their spots. "Don't think for an instant that I forgot about you, you little shits, I got something special for you as well." The second she said that they run away from the village in hopes to get away from her, if their most fearsome leader couldn't beat her, then what chance do they have?

But Vlitra raises her right hand in slow motion, she then snaps her fingers and mutters. "Capture them, I want them alive." She said at first to no one before hearing howls and roars that was followed by screams of fear, then soon, sounds of struggle erupts from the bushes, and what came out surprised the surviving villagers.

What walks before them were gorillas, but they are not Grimm or normal animals, but they appear to creatures with red-coated skin, beady yellow eyes with having white fur on their elbows, they have captured the bandit tribe with the element of surprise on their side, as they were ordered by their mother Vlitra to capture them alive

These were called the Gohma Primary Howlers, with the impurity level of 32.

 **[Gohma Howler: Impurity Level 32]**

 **(20 Minutes later)**

Once the Gohma have placed the prisoners in the village center, one Howler has the same little girl Vlitra saved earlier from the man still suffering inside the sack of his own skin, followed by Siegfried and Dust moments later as they kept watch over her as their friend Vlitra did her work on the bandits, and boy did she deliver.

The bandits were reduced to a whimpering mess, curling up into fetal positions, as one was allowed to for having dislocated legs, severed hands and having one man crucified to the ground with blood seeping out of the gushing wounds, and the female who talked to Raven before was being used as the Gohma's punching bag, causing bruises and broken bones, while being careful not to kill her.

One howler brings the girl to Vlitra as she now carries her to the now freed villagers, thankfully covered with a heavy blanket to cover her up. "Alright everyone, who does this little girl belong to?" She asked to them as two people appear before her, the father taking her daughter in his arms as the mother hugs them both, fearing that both would disappear from her.

"We are Mam, and thank you for keeping our daughter safe, thank you for everything you've done for us." The mother said gratefully to Vlitra who nodded her head, before turning her attention to the building that she put Raven into, she walks into it, and saw Raven under heavy piles of metal while one metal pierced her left thigh as she was bleeding badly.

With little care of her predicament, she ties her hands with a strong rope, grabs her by the back of the neck, and pulls her out of the rubble, ignoring the screaming pain from her as she left a blood trail, once she is back at the village square, she tossed her into a crowd of angry villagers wanting to tear her a new one for what she had done as well as the other tribe prisoners being held by the Gohma.

People are slightly afraid and curious of these new creatures, they first thought it was a Grimm attack, but they attacked the bandits, completely ignoring the Civilians entirely, they would have asked their savior if she wasn't focused on the tribe, and Raven who still has a metal piece stuck into her thigh, the sister of Qrow was gritting her teeth in both anger and agony.

Vlitra stands in front of her and her tribesmen as she said. "Now that I have you all in attendance, what will be the next course of action in terms of punishment? That smackdown I gave you doesn't come close to what I have in store." The response was immediate as the villagers cry various ways to deal with her, from burning them on a stake, head on a pike and even one suggested of feeding them to the Grimm.

The rest of the tribe were sweating bullets, since they attacked their homes and murdered their friends and families, hell they even know that Drake made it even worse by attacking the mayor of the villages' daughter with his pedophilic intentions as he has a history with, now that they are at their mercy with those red gorilla monsters watching over them like hawks.

But the great white wolf and a crow moves besides Vlitra, much to the amazement of others, was watching them, leering at them, daring them to try and escape, Vlitra then raises her left hand to silence the villagers, and then said.

"Silence! I will let the mayor make the decision with the group, they will suffer their actions soon enough, Raven however is mine to deal with until further notice, for now take them except for Raven into to the cells!" she commanded the two guards with full authority, and whatever punishment is, it is going to be one that scares even Raven, as Vlitra possess something that no one has.

And that is to back up her threats with the power she carries.

The Gohma were ordered by Vlitra to follow the guards who were a little tense around them, but were reassured that she commands not to attack them, and if they wanted to kill them, it will be by provocation on their part, the guards were relieved that they won't attack as long they wouldn't, with that out of the way, the guards dragged the broken bandits that are tied with ropes that connects from front to back to make an assembly line.

With the bandits gone into the dungeons as with the civilians returning to their homes from the ordeal, Vlitra turns to Raven, seeing the two were now alone, the metal still inside her thigh to prevent the bleeding from getting worse, having her hands cuffed, her mouth gagged by a strong cloth from being prevented from saying anything, both women are staring at each other with, Vlitra staring at her with scorn that was returned from Raven hate-filled ones and was trying to glare holes in her head.

But all Vlitra did was slapped her across the face with the same back of her hand, but with less force, but enough to turn Ravens head to the side from what she received, she grabs her face with both her hands to force her to look back at her, Vlitra stares at her with her eyes starting to shine brightly, Vlitra leans into Ravens ear so no one can hear her, she speaks in a deadly whisper that send the shivers of pure fear down her back, but her eyes widened from what she hears next.

"The strong survive, and the weak will die, that is the laws of nature, not the words of man, and I am the one who made this decree, for I am the will of the planet itself before the twin brothers were even born child, so don't think for a single second that I possess the same inhibitions and limits as anyone else, killing you would have been so easy as one would snap a twig under their heel."

Hearing this truly made Raven truly afraid, but her normally pale complexion becomes ashen white from Vlitra's next words.

"But if I really wanted to, I could devour your very soul itself while ripping it out of your entire body, never to rest in peace, never to hear the mourning of your so-called loved ones, your tribe, your friends, and your daughter, they will never see you again once they reached their time of death, be they natural causes, or killed by tragedy." Vlitra said as her eyes are closed as her upper face is covered in shadow.

But she opened her eyes that began to glow bright red as her true form appears behind her as a shadow, the Vlitra Core itself being in front of Raven who was shaking by such a sight, but to try and put a brave face, she calls out on her. "You're lying! There's no way that is true, I call bullshit on your claims, your words have no evidence to what you say!" Raven has lost her composure a while ago from the humiliation of her defeat, the fact that she is at someone's mercy doesn't help.

In short; Raven lost her pride and dignity from this ordeal, and possibly her mind.

Vlitra was staring at her with a blank face before responding.

"If you will not hear the truth, Then I will show it to you." Vlitra then removes her glove from her right hand that was emitting red sparks with red markings spreading on her hand with a red circle that is creating embers, she places it on Ravens forehead while her other hand keeps her in place, digging her nails into her scalp to the point her captives head is bleeding, and her Aura was obliterated by Vlitra's attack from earlier.

Yelping in pain, Raven was squirming to try and ease the pain before stopping immediately, she is beginning to see images, but in truth they are flashes, and they become clear to the point that it was as if she was there to witness of how it all began.

The War of Creation.

The Eight Guardian Generals.

Demigods.

Gohma.

Mantra.

The Mantra Reactor.

Vlitra.

Asura.

After the images were shown, Vlitra releases Raven and the glowing embers on her right hand was concealed back into her glove from view, her eyes return to their normal state, she stares down at her prisoner who was beginning to hyperventilate, eyes shrink to pinpricks, sweating profusely from the images engrained in her mind.

And the worse thing is that Raven believes her now, she knows the difference between truth and lies, it comes with the job of being a huntress as well as a leader of the tribe, but also the deepest parts of her soul was screaming at her not to do anything stupid, of all the things she fought, she had to encounter something, or someone possibly much more powerful than the two brothers, she is now trembling with fear, something she never felt in a long time, her eyes were getting blurry as tears were leaking out of her eyes in sheer terror.

And she didn't even know how this woman known, she knows everything about her, and everyone she knew, as well as Salem who lurks in the shadows from everyone sans the brotherhood with her brother in it, the four maidens, and the two brothers themselves, it is disturbing how this woman knows so much outside of the very few who tried everything in their power to keep them a secret.

She is biting her bottom lip to stop a whimper out of her mouth.

Regardless, if her words rang true, then Salem is going to have a nasty wake-up call as she is no longer at the top of the food chain, because the one staring her down was much more terrifying beyond imagining, and she wasn't even trying against her! Her now beloved shattered sword was proof of that, and she somehow managed deplete all her reserved aura in one strike, she felt the grip on her loosened by Vlitra's grip, but she was dragged by the arms with by rope, but she did not care anymore.

She is now vulnerable for the first time in her life, humbled and humiliated from this experience, and even saw true horror of how a man suffers a fate worse than death, Drake was an example of how this woman's knowledge of torture and punishment was something no one thought of, not even the most psychotic people in the history of Remnant could accomplish what she could achieve.

Escape is out of the question as those creatures were guarding the village to prevent anything from coming in, or out, she feels even more small than ever before as every single villager that survived were throwing things at her, cursing at her and calls for her death, and she wonders if this is what it feels like to be tormented like this while being down, to be broken like she is now.

She was tossed into the cell that was meant for her alone, Vlitra gets close to her, rips the metal out of her thigh ignoring the scream of pain from the sudden removal, throws it into the wall, deeply so as to prevent it from being pulled out again, she then heals the injured thigh by summoning a bit of mantra that glows green while placing her hands on the wound, Raven was shocked by this, but keeps her mouth shut, once Vlitra was done, she removes the cloth out of her mouth with a snap.

She elegantly walks out of the cell, snaps the bars shut, good and tight, by under heavy lock and key while staring intently at her, Raven was breathing heavily as sweat pores down her forehead, body shaking lying on her stomach, unable to move as her muscles go stiff, but curious as to why she healed her.

"Here you are Raven, your temporary home until your judgement arrives, but it won't be for a while as I shall be the one to personally carry it out, your men on the other would will be handed to the leader, who happens to be the father of the daughter that was about to be defiled by your scumbag of a lackey, Drake was it? It no longer matters, his punishment is already carried out by staying in that sack for life, to be remembered as the literal monster in human skin, but I wonder what punishment he would concoct for your men?" She wonders out loud from that last part.

She took a deep breath and continues. "Also, to answer your silent question, do not be mistaken about me healing you out of kindness, for you do not deserve it from me, I did it only to avoid you bleeding to death, you are not getting away easily, but if you try to perform suicide, just remember this, I can devour your soul if you try." Then then leaves into the exit with Siegfried and Dust by her side, before stopping to look back at Raven over her shoulder.

"The names Vlitra by the way, and this planet, while befittingly called Remnant, it's true name however, was once called Gaea, and the one who was responsible for natural disasters as well as including that beam of light days prior was me, and then getting the memories out of one Summer Rose." Raven was surprised by the names of both her captor and the planets true name, but if being the will of said planet is true, then it is not hard to contemplate as to why due to the flashes she had minutes ago.

But even more so that she was the one being the cause of the 'Cataclysm' days ago, and hearing that she knows her through her former leaders' memories would explain a few things, Raven muttered something she never thought saying. "Thank you." Vlitra said nothing as she stared at her before leaving the dungeons, while leaving Raven in her thoughts.

'Thank you huh? That is the most unusual thing to say to one's own captor, but it goes to show that even I do not know the complexity that is the human heart, for Ravens case, whether it was due to her possible loss of sanity, or she was thinking else entirely.' Vlitra thought in bewilderment from this situation, shaking her head, she moved outside and closed the doors, shutting out the light of day from entering.

Back in the cell of one Raven Branwen, regarded as the most feared huntress of her generation, even by her own brother and friends and amongst teachers as well, both accomplishments and failures in her long career along the way.

But she is now a broken woman that only waits for punishment of her and her tribe's actions.

'But I am alright with that, I mean, how often do you meet the one person who is the will of Remnant-no, Gaea, that is the planets true name, our homes true name, and 'Vlitra' is the one who has been gone for who knows how long, but at least, I am probably the only who has had the honor to know the one who is more powerful than even the two brothers, no doubt that Ozpin would be in for a hell of a shock should the two meet' Raven thought with a mirthful chuckle as she moves against her back on the stone wall.

And now she waits here while remembering all the things she had done, the lives she had ended, all in the name of survival and for the tribe, but it wouldn't matter now that as she is at the mercy of Vlitra and the Villagers' wrath that is to come.

"And I doubt my former team would be able to find me from my fate coming to pass." Raven thought to herself out loud before closing her eyes as exhaustion took over, and passed out immediately with silence as her only company.

 **(With Vlitra: General POV)**

After her talk with Raven, she and her two companions move towards a big building, it looks like it was on its last leg from the raiding, but it stood strong nonetheless, this building, if she venture a guess housed by the village leader, deciding to head there, she stopped however when she saw two guards exiting the building.

The second they set their eyes on her, they immediately walked towards her with respect and fear, respect for what she did for the villagers, and fear at the actions she done towards the bandits if what they heard about a certain man in his own skin to take an account.

'Guess I can't blame them for fearing me, but they are still human, so my hatred towards them still stands, luckily I am smart enough to not attack humans so unreasonably unless provoked.' Vlitra thought to herself.

Indeed, those days were over and done with, even now she can sense that the balance of life and death has been restored since her absence, sadly however, somethings got to give, and that is the form of the creatures of Grimm, their matter of origins remain unknown even to her, and that is something she'll investigate some other time.

But the feeling in her gut tells her that the Grimm are not made by the planet, and as the will of the planet herself, she would in theory sense everything happening around the world as she is still connected to nature, gathering of animals of both carnivore and herbivore alike in near proximity of each other when she is around them is proof of that.

Shaking her head to focus back at the present, her attention is now on the two guards standing before her now. "Can I help you gentlemen?" She inquires.

The one on her left replied. "Yes, we were sent by the village leader to find you, he is waiting at his office as we speak, what reason, we do not know." He answered her who was slightly nervous from being in this proximity with the wolf that is staring at him with a scrutinizing gaze.

Vlitra raised a brow for their anxiety, but nonetheless, she answered. "Is that so? Well you boys are in luck because I have things to discuss with him as well, specifically about the bandits." She nodded at them as they wore scowls of hatred across their faces from the reminder, they nodded back in understanding of her reason, it makes things all the easier.

"In that case miss, please follow us, we'll lead you to him." In sync, the two guards turned about face, with Vlitra and her two animal friends behind her.

In no time at all, the group stand in front of a double wooded door, the second knocks on it three times, before hearing a "Enter." From the other side, and then the two guards open the doors, revealing a trashed office from the raid.

And the one standing before them was the leader himself, along with a women and child, for Vlitra the latter of the one she saved not too long ago.

Once the guards stood aside while keeping their hands on the doors for Vlitra, she nodded at them before walking inside, but not before turning her glance at Siegfried and Dust. "You two, stay with the guards, and don't attack them unless they do." Siegfried had his ears drooped behind his head before barking affirmative, while Dust just caws at her with a yes in his own way,

While the guards were still pensive of the two wild animals, but like she said, if they attack them, they will fight in self-defense, plus the fact that she will come after them for starting a ruckus with Siegfried, and Dust sitting the wolfs back like a nest, gulping, the guards then closed the doors gently, as if the building would tumble if they slam the doors.

Vlitra turns her attention back to the three occupants in the room, she then starts the first thing that comes to mind. "So, before we begin, I would kindly ask as to what are your names?" Vlitra asks the two adults plus one child with the latter staring at her with barely concealed admiration while standing behind her mothers back.

The two adults in question were caught by surprise by the blunt and straight-forward question, but they wouldn't be truthful to themselves if they say they weren't curious of the one standing before them.

Seeing no harm in it, they agree, and the man made a reply. "Of course, miss, allow us to introduce ourselves, my name is Jeremy Blitz, and I am this villages leader." The now revealed Jeremy Blitz introduced to Vlitra who nodded in kind, before turning to the other women who saw that it was her turn next.

"And my name is Ashley Blitz, wife of Jeremy, and mother of our daughter Serina here, and it is a pleasure to meet you." She moved to the side, revealing her daughter who squeaked from her mother sudden movement.

Nodding again, the human-Entity replies. "And my name is Vlitra, no surname, no relatives to call my own, and I have only my wolf Siegfried and my crow Dust as my only company." Vlitra said with an all-straight face.

The three family members were a little surprised by her not having a last name, it is common to have a last name everywhere whether you are in one of the four kingdoms or not, and having two animals of a different species together is a little unusual, if not unsettling.

Once introductions were done, did Vlitra gets a better look of the three people in front of her.

What Jeremy is wearing is something akin to a formal business suit with a red tie, navy blue tuxedo with a white formal shirt underneath with matched pants and black shoes, but his appearance is that of someone in their late thirties, with black hair slicked back slowly graying on the sides not from age, but stress, cobalt blue eyes, a jagged scar on his left cheek, and a well-trimmed beard not too long or too short, adding with black glasses to complete his look.

Despite the fact his clothes didn't go unscathed, as they have scratches and dirt from the tribe's invasion, and his face beaten and bruised shows he didn't go unharmed either.

Ashley on the other hand was wearing a once beautiful green dress that was ruined with scratches and dirt, with earrings that look like silver teardrops, a golden ring on her wedding finger, and matching green slippers, with her hair that is dark brown was disheveled from the onslaught, wrapped in a pony tail that reaches mid back, honest B-cup breasts and motherly hips, blue eyes and puffy pink lips.

Then finally the child of the group, who once wore a dress is now replaced with a pair of blue jeans, black shirt, blue sneakers with a single bracelet on her left wrist, and lastly her appearance is that of having black hair that she got from her father, having deep blue eyes with a birthmark on her left cheek, to add her final description is what appears to be a sharp tooth slightly out of her mouth.

Everything was silent for a few seconds before a black blur collides with Vlitras legs, she was taken off guard, but when she looks down, she sees the girl with a grin that could have blinded her right then and there, she looks at the two adults who look torn between amused and worried.

"Hi pretty lady! I never got the chance to thank you for saving me from that big meanie today, and my parents too are happy for what you have done for us." The girl started to babble on before Vlitra starts to notice two extra ears on the top of her head that belong to the feline species, a cat specifically, and they are twitching in excitement.

The older woman next to Jeremy was giggling from such a cute scene. "My, my, isn't this just adorable, wouldn't you agree dear?" She tittered at him who was mortified by his daughter from her outburst.

"Serina! Don't be rude in front of our guest, so please let- "Vlitra silenced the man with a raised hand who snapped his mouth shut, but she is not looking at them as her focus was on the little child now called Serina who was glued to her legs with a smile with-

'Is that stars in her eyes?' Vlitra thought to herself with a perplexed look from something so unusual, and indeed there were yellow stars shining in front Serina's eyes that look upon her with admiration.

"Your name is Serina, yes?" the girl nodded happily confirming her question. "Okay then young one, I got a question for you, and I want a straight answer, you hear me." Vlitra said in a serious voice, this slightly scared her for a moment but answered with a meek yes.

"Good, but first I need you to turn around and face your parents." And she did so reluctantly from the order, Serina's parents were stiff from her tone and actions of kneeling behind their child, before they could speak of their displeasure, Vlitra did something that no one anticipated.

"Are these real little one? I have never seen something that manages to make you look so adorable, just how could you be this cute!?" Demanded Vlitra with the voice as if she saw something new to play with.

And that is by rubbing her ears with her two fingers, and thumbs rotating in a circle behind the back of the ears, and both mother and father had their jaws dropping hard on the ground, with their eyes going wide as dinner plates from the strange behavior that is being shown from their savior, the same one who showed the bandits of what hell truly is, and yet here they stood as they watched on from the scene before them.

Never let it be said that the will of the planet can't find something she likes to do what she finds adorable.

Serina was caught off guard for a moment, before her Faunus heritage took over as she then slowly sits down with her head on her lap, closes her eyes and starts to purr in content from Vlitra's ministrations.

Ba-Dum

Vlitra could almost swear that her heart just stopped for a few seconds from the sound of purring, before something warm began to spread across her face and she doesn't know why.

The parents managed to compose themselves and take on the sight of a human petting a Faunus as one would a house pet, instead of the usual reaction of prejudice that they both have suffer from the majority, and if they were honest, they were relieved as well as happy from this scene, but they started laughing from Vlitra's and Serina's Chibi forms appearing with Vlitra showing big doe eyes.

But one thing both parents know for sure that this is going to be a long day, not like they minded in the least.

 **[To Be Continued]**

 **Done at last everyone, so how was my second chapter going for you guys? Leave criticism to the reviews or PM me on what you think of the action and scariness that is Vlitra in a rage agaisnt the Grimm and I am sorry for taking so long, and what do you think about Summer being alive at the price of her ability to never walk again and as well as the beatdown of Raven along with her tribe.**

 **I also apologize if it the fight with Raven wasn't up to standard in fighting, but when someone called out Raven and her past and being compared to the witch like Vlitra did so casually, it would have set her off something fierce, and Vlitra capitalized on that and broken her precious weapon in the process.**

 **And that is all I could think of at this moment, so remember to like fave and review if you like this chapter.**

 **But before I do, let give you a treat for being so patient, and I am practicing this particular set up, I know I should have done it back in chapter one, but I never thought before, so forgive me, and now without further ado, I bring you the wife of Asura herself, Durga.**

 **[Preview]**

Episode 3: New life well-earned.

~Cue music: In your belief~

"Vlitra's reawakening has brought unknown ripples of change to the world, forces of both light and dark, now aware of her existence seek her out to gain a powerful ally for their own ends, but the entity of the world has her own agendas elsewhere, and refused to be used as a weapon from either side, meanwhile Ravens time of judgment draws near for every passing second, with Vlitra as her executioner."

Screen Image: Vlitra is sitting on a couch talking with the family trio before the image of Ozpin in his office talking with James ironwood, Glynda Goodwitch and Qrow Branwen, while Salem appeared to talk with two other people with a little girl standing next to her in a shy demeanor, next Raven was soon dragged out of the cell by Vlitra and out to the exit of the building with a blinding light covering the screen.

~Cue Music End~

 **The Will of Remnant**


	3. New life well-earned

**The Will of Remnant**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Asura's Wrath or RWBY as they belong their respective owners as CAPCOM and RoosterTeeth.**

 **Warnings: Gore. Language. Violence. Sexual themes.**

 **Rating: M**

 **I'M NOT DEAD! Hello everybody! Wrath of Vajra here with a new chapter of the Will of Remnant, and I am sorry if I was late to the game, so, I hope this will make your guys' day as will have mine!**

 **Now to the reviews from Chapter 2.**

 **Guest2: I thought about it, but I won't tell you my final answer yet.**

 **MythAnime: To answer your last two questions is because Vlitra is her own character, thus her 'human' form is OC while 'Vlitra Core' is its true form, and having her appear to look like Mithra or Durga is either too predictable or cliché in the eyes of other readers, at least to me as I have read plenty of Fanfiction stories to know that actually do that.**

 **I may have some misconceptions as you say which I have been wrong on, but I remember that the ships in Asura's Wrath are not made of Mantra, I seen the way they explode, And they do not turn to Mantra particles like the demigods, I saw them fall from the sky like typical ships, meaning that high tech is made from the materials found, how and where they mass produce them is unknown much less a whole armada like back in episode 1, let's not forget about the Karma fortress falling from the sky either.**

 **The DarkEnd Dragon: Thank you very much! but I don't think that Asura and Vlitra would get along very well, much less join forces as they been at each other's throats for a long time, plus Vlitra hates the demigod race more than anything. Oh Salem will get what's coming to her in due time so don't worry, and the Gohma would have destroyed the Grimm, why? Impurity levels that's why! The idea of Vlitra and Ozpin talking face to face would be one of my great achievements by far, but not now of course.**

 **Albert L: I will update ASAP, so wait for me :)**

 **Don Orbit: Thank you!**

 **Kilare T'suna: Thank you on both counts, and I will, just spread the word and I will feel like an energizer bunny on steroids for you all!**

 **Albert L: Again, thank you!**

 **BountRook: I thank you for favoring this as well as calling TLCG(The Legendary Crimson Ghost) interesting, and also trust me, after what happened to the guy (Drake) Vlitra did to him, her enemies are bound to get more screwed up in the future.**

 **That's all the responses for the reviews from Chapter 2, so without further delay, let chapter 3 commence!**

 **Chapter 3: New life well-earned.**

We see Vlitra and her two animal companions exiting the building she slept in, people are working together to reconstruct their homes set their eyes on her, but she ignores them in favor of thinking back on what she discussed days ago.

 **(Flashback: Days prior)**

Vlitra is sitting on one of two only available couches with Serina resting her head on her lap while purring from her ministrations to her ears by one of Vlitra's hands while staring at the two adults on the opposite side with a sofa of their own, after the spectacle, they make themselves comfortable. "I'll jump straight to the point, what is it you want to speak about?" Vlitra blunty asked the two parents.

The mentioned parents were looking at each other in a silent conversation before Jeremy spoke at last, but one could see trepidation in his eyes on what he is about to say. "I am just wondering as to what those creatures are, the ones that give the bandits a beating, would you care to shed some light about them?" He inquired with caution in his voice.

Vlitra's gaze was almost like it was staring past him, almost she knows what he's thinking beyond his question. "Those creatures as you say are called the Gohma, before you ask I will not divulge of their matter of origins as it is not of anyone's concern. And don't try the 'I have a right to know' card because I am entitled of my own secrets just as you are, so I am willing to answer you with something that isn't too personal." Vlitra stated with a firm tone that suggests to tread lightly.

The married couple stared at her in astonishment for reading them so easily, true that was one of the many questions they would asked about, but it is obvious that they might or might not have stepped on a proverbial landmine.

Personality-wise, Vlitra is about as blunt as a club to the face to anyone she meets, for she does not care of who or what you are, because status and authority hold no value to her and these two are no different, conspiring to kill her because of her intentional lack of respect to people of both factors is not going to end well for anyone.

Deciding to placate the woman before them, Jeremy raised his hands in surrender. "We mean no disrespect in any fashion miss, but please understand our concerns as we are a little fearful of the unknown, not that we are ungrateful to you or anything, but a raid like this one caused us to become paranoid, much so to strangers." He stated with a slight haste in his voice.

Ashley comes next. "And we apologize if we come off strong to you, we just have the best intentions at heart, for the sake of our home, as well as our beloved child." The wife and mother finished as she glances to Serina still napping, curling up like a ball with her head on Vlitra's lap undisturbed that is still being petted by the said entity.

The source of the Gohma on the other hand was thinking carefully on their words, while she can understand clearly of where they are coming from, she can accept the truth that they feared what had transpired not too long ago. Add to the fact the parents almost had a young daughter to almost be traumatized by a near-rape experience.

But that didn't come to pass thanks to her interfering in the last second.

On the other hand, they are humans, the very race that associated themselves with the demi-gods in ancient times, she still holds hatred towards them even today, another thing is that they just can't control their impulsiveness no matter how hard they try. What has happened here today only strengthens her views on mankind even further.

'I will not deny that there are good humans, but it's only in the minority, the rest crave for violence and death in overabundance.'

Shaking her head to get out of her thoughts before saying. "Even so, my decision still stands, I will not tell you everything about me, I hold no reason to either. Besides I won't be here for long as we will be leaving once the executions are under way, you can set a place for a firing squad for the tribe if you wish, I will depart the second I leave Raven in your hands."

"Granted, I did not give you much in terms of information, but I prefer to remain anonymous to others, not in fear of someone recognizing me, I don't care what others view of me, but my reasons are my own regardless."

She raised a hand to stop them from speaking. "On the subject at hand, originally, I wanted to end the Branwen myself, but it is your right to do what you will with her, after all. Wouldn't you want justice against the one who condones rape of all things?" Vlitra asked rhetorically.

That snapped their mouths instantly as they thought over that question, while they are extremely curious of who the person is before them that manages to scare the bandits that caused so much damage, but it seems that they will get justice they wanted for what they did, and this unknown individual is giving them on a silver platter.

With some reluctance, they concede her desire to keep to herself. "I suppose I can't argue when you put it like that, I guess it was a waste of time in the end as we would be prying to your history that we have no business in" The Blitz couple stands up from their spots. "But are you sure that this is what you want?" Jeremy finished as they walk towards Serina, unaware of what's going on around her.

Who knew that this stranger can get a reaction out of their child like that with just mere petting.

Ashley talked before Jeremy did. "And another thing, the plans for the tribe of bandits' execution will not occur in a couple of days, so if you are going to leave the second their heads are separated from their shoulders, you're gonna have to wait until that time draws near. Due to the lost of life and property damage being the primary concern for us." She pointed out to Vlitra

Vlitra nodded her head firmly, she turns her red orbs to the young child, moving her head off her lap, then softly placed back on the couch. "I am absolute in my decision, place where you want Raven and her tribe of bandits to be in and I will set her there myself, the rest will be up to you." With that said, she gives them many answers as could for a few minutes, while telling only half truths, once that was done, she leaves to the doors.

But she stops before rotating her head at the leaders of this village. "I can also wait for the time of seeing their ends to arrive, so here I will stay and have a look around this place myself until then." She then now continues onward to the doors.

Siegfried and Dust snaps their heads to her eagerly, the white wolf walks beside her, while the crow returns to his perch that is Vlitra's right shoulder, nuzzling his head to her face who she returned in kind, ignoring the two guards that closed the double doors.

Deciding to walk around for a bit, while Siegfried does his own business while Dust remains on her shoulder looking around anything noteworthy.

A smart bird indeed.

She sees kids helping the adults out in any way they can without risk of hurting themselves from hazard areas that could drop on their heads if not careful, while their parents keep watch over them to make sure they don't do anything reckless.

Vlitra then finds a third story building that looks like a motel, seeing the sun beginning to set, she decides to turn in, nodding to herself in her choice, she goes there and pays the money for her assigned room from the third floor, and took her clothes off and put them on a table next to a wide area of the wall take a shower for less than fifteen minutes, drying herself off with a towel, throws it into the laundry, drying her long hair without difficulty with the length of it.

Once done she looks at the entire room and sees two beds mean to hold two people that have white blankets with matching sheets and pillows, looking at the window she sees the sun's setting beyond the mountain range, with Dust perched on a tree branch, looking at her as if he was waiting for something.

It clicked in her mind as he wants in, opening the door Dust flew right in, looking down, she sees Siegfried sitting down while looking up at her with a whine.

Vlitra snorts in amusement while she rolls her eyes, she extends her left hand that is glowing green, Siegfried jolted when a huge plant sprouting from the ground gingerly carrying him to the window. Once close enough he jumped in with a happy bark in appreciation and Vlitra smiled all the same as she drops her arm and ignored the plant still being there.

"Alright you two, listen up!"

Dust and Siegfried comically stood ramrod straight at attention, as one wolf and crow possibly could when Vlitra spoke in her stern voice, with her hand behind her back. "The sleeping arrangements for the next few days will be as follows; you will be sleeping on this second bed-." She gestures with her finger at the one close to the bathroom. "While I will take the one close to the window." She took a breath and continues.

"And another thing, Siegfried, if you need to go take a dump, then use this plant to drop down outside, the last thing I need to hear is complaints from room service due to you two dropping bombs in this room, I wouldn't appreciate it either for the disease will affect them and their job and the stench rolling off in waves that will affect my sense of smell." She states while gesturing back at the large plant.

If one were to watch this, it would be hilarious to see a naked woman with her hand behind her back like a drill sergeant in a boot camp, while the two animals of different species were the new batch of recruits

"So, do I, or do I not, make myself absolutely clear?" She asks with her eyes closed as well as showing a sweet, tender, almost motherly smile, but it promised pain if they dare say no.

And the crow and wolf were not easily fooled either as an air of miasma-like malice rolls of her in waves. What really hits home is that her true form is covered in shadows with its eyes glowing hungrily at them.

Both animals shook their heads yes rapidly, in an instant all the malice and the shadow disappear without a trace.

Once she gives the ground rules, the white wolf and the black crow get on the second bend to prepare slumber, Vlitra prepares her own bed sleep.

Once again in a nude of course, just the way she prefers it.

 **(Flashback End: days past)**

Despite the lack of information, they were weary of her. But if Serina was able to take a liking to Vlitra that just happens to be a complete and mysterious stranger, they'll give her the benefit of the doubt for her sake, the only assurance they have is that she will be leaving here as soon as the bandits were dealt with, that is the only common goal they share anyway.

'Seems like man at least possess the ability to know when and how to be skeptical of things that are too good to be true, there are no self-proclaimed seven deities or any other false god to take advantage of this since they are gone from this world, and good riddance too.' Vlitra mused with a dark smirk at the thought of those arrogant brats that are no doubt enjoying their stay in Naraka at this minute, or any other thousand hells that await them.

'But it is regrettable that I can't send the so-called twin deities of both light and darkness that have been gone for who knows how long to hell, while it is true that they created the four relics themselves as well as magic, if Summers memory serves well.' She ranted in her head about the memories of the crippled reaper, at least acknowledging their efforts of creating those things by their own hands.

Snapping out of her thoughts when she sees the dungeons main entrance, noticing the bandits being dragged out by the guards, the ropes connected with the handcuffs to prevent escape, walking towards the guards did they saw her walking past them, they nodded their heads in her way in thanks for what she did for them.

The prisoners on the other hand were silently glowering at her in hatred and contempt, but they snapped their heads down immediately as they begin to sweat heavily when she glares at them back with her eyes swimming with electricity, daring them to say something, they didn't speak in fear of further incurring Vlitra's wrath **(HA! Get it!?... You know what, just continue reading).**

Moving on unimpeded towards her main objective, and that is now Raven with her leg almost healed, but her clothes are disheveled, especially her hair and she appearing to be sweating like a pig in a hot summer day in vacuo. Having her back against the wall while her head is down, eyes closed as her breathing was moving steadily indicating that she is currently sleeping.

Unlocking the locks and keys, she opens the bars with the metal creaking that had made so much noise, it woke up Raven from her sleep, the two stared at each other for a few minutes, one with a look of indifference, and the other of resignation, Vlitra walks up to her not disconnecting her eyes away from the soon to be former Branwen tribe leader.

"So, it's time then?" Raven more like stated rather than asked.

Vlitra nodded in reply. "Yes, your execution is today, your life upon this globe is going to be cut short, along with your tribesman. Do you have anything to say to me before I see you out?" She inquired.

Raven was silent for a few seconds before saying. "What do you think about this world and its inhabitance along with their deeds in life?"

Vlitra raised an eyebrow, but she humored her nonetheless. "This world is cruel to anything that breathes, but it is also beautiful too. Nature is divine regardless of what some fool with a bratty disposition says, human nature is toxic with the faunus being no different, I am also placing the blame on Salem and Ozpin as well, for they too are just as guilty." Vlitra stated before pointing her finger at her and finished with. "For the latter, seemingly good intentions, quick slide to hell in the long run Raven." She finished while sliding her finger to make a point in gesture before putting her hand down.

Raven presses on. "I have to ask, how old are you?" she felt mentally embarrassed for asking that as no woman should ask that even to a fellow woman in a chance of being offended.

The dark will of Gaea was not insulted from the question in the least. "In case you forgotten, I am as old as this planet, maybe older. So old to the point I don't even remember so much as my own origins anymore, but more than make up for it with experience that no mortal being could ever hope to reach." She replied with a stoic look.

Not a complete lie, but not the entire truth either, she sadly holds no memories of her own birth, or how she came to be, much less of how old she truly is, her first sign of awareness was the nigh-immeasurable fury and unspeakable agony of being too incoherent to know anything that was happening around her at first, as time moved on however, she became self-aware of the indescribable atrocities that have been committed for civilization to grow, at the price of the planet suffering for it.

And people could only wonder and speculate of the stories that told that the planet denies humanities very birthright as one would say is all because of the transgressions being done against the world from the start, and worst of all is that the Mantra reactor has been stolen from her. From her! Man's arrogance once again is shown to be matched by their ignorance and stupidity.

Vlitra continues with her answer. "Of course, I wouldn't put past the possibility that there is more of your tribesman out there, somewhere out in the world, hiding, your tribe I mean, I have a suspicion that this not all of you accounted for, if so, then I will dispatch them myself, be certain of that." She promised her.

Raven looks down slightly as she digests that information, it still stings her pride that she was beaten so easily, but holds her tongue as she grits her teeth from an effort to swallow her pride and anger, she presses on to her questions. "I… I see, and in the regards to the belief and actions of the gods, along with them creating all the magic in the world?" Raven inquires as she wants to know everything she could before she croaks.

Besides that, how often does one get to hear the truth from the very being that has been around more longer than anything else? it was an opportunity she couldn't pass up, regardless of being close to being on deaths door, this will the only time she will hear that is one-hundred percent truth and no falsities whatsoever.

Forcefully receiving memories from the being whose existence have been around since time immemorial has a lot of merits to consider too.

Vlitra did not waste a second to scoff at the notion. "I will give credit where it is due, I will not hold a claim for the four relics, the maidens, along with all the magic made the world as they were the ones to make them." She answered before her body becomes rigid, her face stern, with a tinge of loathing in her voice as she points her two gloved fingers between Ravens eyes with electricity going static at the tips.

"But remember this! The creation of all life is not one of their accomplishments, despite popular belief within Ozpins own inner circle, as well as Salem's own, I know things otherwise as I had a lot to do with it, Gaea is a world that is also the vessel of all life itself, my 'lighter' counterpart you could say did the grueling process while the 'gods' tried to take all the credit for themselves, by leading mankind to believe that they had a hand in all of it." Vlitra answers with her eyes glowing a familiar red.

Recalling the times of the demi-gods that called themselves as the seven deities is always enough to anger her, it shows with a scowl to match, she knows their names because she shares a telepathic link with her Gohma, whatever is seen through their eyes is transferred to her.

Plus, one talkative, idiotic fat demi-god with an odd-looking, golden beard also comes to mind, going on and on about the great rebirth this, the great rebirth that, and the other countless spiel of the seven deities come up with throughout 12,500 years of war and death when they fight against her creations, fighting over human souls that resulted trillions of deaths as time passes while the leader sits comfortably on his precious throne.

She wasn't even there as she was asleep at that timeframe, but she was always annoyed with that specific former guardian general that had spieled such useless garbage at every chance he gets like a broken record, if Vlitra gets paid for hearing these things constantly, then she would so rich, a certain blind, greedy demi-god swordsman would pass out from the shock of being outdone.

Shaking her head to get back on track as she sees Raven becoming more and more into by the second from the answers she is being given, but remains silent as Vlitra is not finished with her rant.

"This planet created both man and animal before the first deity was even conceived, in any book you can find about them, be they pagans, heathen gods, demon gods and false gods, old and new, can think themselves as the ones responsible for it all they want, but I will always know otherwise of their birth, of how it all truly started, what they even do against each other." Vlitra declared to her while she leads Raven out of her prison cell immediately, signaling that it is almost time.

With that in mind, the ancient entity in human skin leads Raven by the rope with metal cuffs design with Aura negating effects to ensure she doesn't escape or resist, Raven is in no position to anyway, that said, Vlitra opens the doors, the bright flash of light of the morning sun pierces through crack of the opening door.

Raven closed her eyes on instinct to avoid being blinded, finally adjusting to the morning rays, she sees the remains of her tribesman standing on a wooded platform that had nooses that meant to hang people with a switch that opens the floored doors, but she doesn't see the Gohma anywhere, probably dismissed by Vlitra who commands them to avoid headaches from a needless panic.

It didn't take long before reaching the top of the platform with Raven as the last person to be shown, the remaining survivors were sweating hard with their pupils dilating in fear of death by hanging, they were struggling against their assigned guard's grip, but they bashed their heads to silence them.

The crowd began sneering at them, spitting out insults while wanting to see them hanged for their atrocities against them, Vlitra was just staring at them and the bandits with the look of cold indifference as death is not new to her, just standing on the side of the platform while waiting for the married couple to just get this over with.

Vlitra's patients is not infinite, and it should not be stretched.

Dust was on his usual spot on Vlitra's shoulder as Siegried was by her side sitting and waiting, but it didn't take long, because speak of the devil and they shall appear, with the same clothes as before, but freshly cleaned. The crowd quiets down as Jeremy raised his hand before having a guard with scroll in hand that tells all the offenses that has been done **.**

Before the guard could even begin about telling the charges, a voice shouted out. "Hey!" Heads snaps at the far end of the crowd, Vlitra's included with her two companions, whoever interrupted the proceedings was one Raven recognized immediately.

And the one who made the outburst is by their lonesome.

Vlitra seeing this person was staring bloody daggers at her specifically. "Are you talking to me?" she calls out with her tone being sharp as

"Your damn right I'm talking to you, you damn bitch! Who are you!? And what the hell are you doing to my leader!?" yelled a young woman with a pissed off expression on her face.

"Vernal!?" Raven shouted out in surprise, Vlitra looked at her with a raised eyebrow at the child's identity being revealed, she then looks back at her.

Upon closer inspection, she appears to have tan-colored skin, shot brown hair and icy blue eyes. She has a tattoo of a bird on her left arm. She wears a brown vest over a torn white shirt, with a collar that appears to spike up behind her neck. She also wears a maroon colored pants with the right side rolled up to her thigh. Including to wear knee guards that go down to her brown boots.

This is none other than Vernal, and she was not a happy camper right now, when she received intel that from sources saying that her leader was captured, which left her shell-shocked, as Raven and captured did not fit in one sentence, sources mainly one came from the Branwen's main camps own personal spy, but the real surprise lied in one person that manages to put a stop to the pillage, and defeating Raven of all people, thus concluding of her absence from the appointed rendezvous point for the next raid.

Hearing this, she asked where did this happen, apparently the village that is called mountainside village, simply due to the mountains circling around it in a crude circle formation, not too big, not too small, just right, thus the name, and it was in the place of Mistral, mainly in a Y-shaped dirt path that separates between the academies and other local villages.

And she happened to be heading to the road that leads to the next village soon to be raided, but changed course as her leader is in danger of being executed, thus as a high priority mission.

And she was less than happy when she arrived to see her teacher at the sorry state she is in.

 **(Vlitra's POV)**

I became irritated as the little brat is trying to glare daggers at me in an attempt of intimidation, with Ravens remaining survivors next to her looking a little hopeful, but me on the other hand, I stare her down in kind, I however began to sense a power emanating in the air, and it seems to center's itself around spring, it clicked in my mind as it quickly put the pieces together.

'This is a presence of a maiden, the spring maiden if I am sensing this correctly.' My eyes narrowed in curiosity as I began to walk at the edge of the platform, the little girl tensed as she prepares a fight.

I mentally scoffed from her rather foolish actions while maintaining a neutral expression. "Very well, if you must know, my name is Vlitra, and you look smart enough to know what is about to occur very soon." I replied as if I was stating the most obvious answer in the universe.

"Also, are you actually planning on fighting? Your own tribe leader couldn't defeat me, so what possesses you to think you could succeed where she had failed?" I questioned as I then leaned my right foot forward, before levitating slowly on the ground, looking back at Jeremy and his family with a look that signals them to leave.

Satisfied that he took the hint, he nodded at my direction and relayed his orders and guide everyone sans the guards that are keeping watch on the prisoners, I set my focus on Siegfried and Dust to do the same, they did so obediently, back on the little girl that not once left her sights away from me, her glare still on her face, preparing to fight with her weapons depicted to as chakrams out for display **. (I don't know what they're really called, but you know what they look like)**

The arrogance that permeates in this one, time to give her a lesson in humility.

Everything was quiet, before an unknown signal was sounded off, we both charge at each other, the brat brought in a horizontal swing with her right arm, I ducked under her strike, she then swings her left hand downwards, I grab the offending appendage, kicked her feet underneath as I let go, she stabs her weapon on the ground, she spins her legs in attempt to kick me in the head, but I moved back, at the cost of having to let go to of her arm.

She flips back on her feet, and dashes at me, her weapons poised to strike, I dodged to the side, and like a bullet, I imbued my foot to her arms that were crossed in an x that sends her flying back in a several meters before sliding the second she lands, Vernal slightly wince from the force of that kick with a grunt leaving her lips. if she didn't block that kick in time, I would have broken her ribs.

We then zoom at each other in almost blinding speeds, blurring in and out of existence, causing a lot of collateral damage to the environment as we moved on this little dance, I grabbed the one arm that was meant to impale me, but I dodged it in time to grab her by the wrist with both hands, sending her flying with a flip over my shoulder, she rights herself back into battle position, ready for another assault.

Deciding to up the ante, and as well as evening out the playing field weapon wise, I charged my hands that is spawning electricity that is growing erratic, once I gathered enough, I brought out my red beams coming out of my palms, shocking everyone witnessing the fight, including Vernal.

"What's the matter? Lost your nerve?" I asked/taunted, it was enough to snap her out of her stupor.

Shaking it off, she answers with a conceited bite in her tone. "Not on your life, lady, for I am just getting warmed up!" she begins to fire her weapons at me, but all I did was dashed towards her in a mad sprint while hopping side to side in quick succession, seeing me closing the distance, Vernal swipes at me with a double swing hitting downwards.

I blocked both arms, but to my slight annoyance, she jumped upwards, and did a double kick to my stomach to launch herself away from me, forcing me to be pushed in the process from being used as a springboard, a spark of anger coursed through me, but not enough to make me go berserk like I did to the Grimm and rest of the bandits.

"Is that it? You are not going to beat me with something like that!" I snarked with a slight scowl on my face, but I was inwardly smiling.

It's been a long time since I ever got to fight like this, true I am holding back my power immeasurably, but I want to see how far this brat can reach her limits without me going unnecessarily all out, but I'm just taking my time in analyzing of what a spring maiden can do once she meets her boiling point in resulting to using it, she is still very young after all.

"Go to hell!" she yells back, clearly losing her cool from me coaxing her.

I dashed at her, appeared in front of her, then we exchanged blows faster than before, causing more dust clouds to spring out from our fierce amounts of speed put into our fighting, dashing from one place to another, destroying rooftops, rocks and trees unfortunate enough to be in the crossfire. Arcs of energy being thrown out from our respective weapons, we stopped as we have our weapons interlaced together as we stare at each other, one was struggling with a lot of strain being put into her arms.

I, on the other hand was staring at her with a calm expression despite her struggle to put me into submission, I could have pushed her into the ground with not but a finger if I wanted to, it's like an ant trying to push a mountain, its pathetic as I am physically stronger than any demi-god in Gaea's known history.

'Not unless they are on the same level as Asura.' I thought with hatred, as well as with a modicum of begrudging respect, just the mere thought of the name of that man alone makes my anger to spike to dangerous levels, for out of all the eight Mantra affinities being bestowed upon the eight guardian generals in the past, wrath was the only thing to have ever counteracted against me.

With that thought passed my mind, I pushed forward with absolute ease as two lines are being made by her feet, without warning, I pushed her off the deadlock as I begin attacking her with my blades like a deadly dancer, putting even more awe into our spectators in the shelters, but none more so than Raven, Serina and her parents as I put Vernal in a barely effective defense against me.

None of that mattered as my inner bloodlust is showing itself, and roared for all to hear. "Is that all the best you can offer!? Fight back little girl! I know there is more to you than this!" I kicked her in the stomach hard enough to send her flying into a boulder, making cracks and dents to show as Vernal lands on the ground with one knee, having a hard time to breathe out oxygen from the force of my kick in her stomach.

Having regained composure, Vernal growled with gritted teeth as she yelled out in anger. "Don't underestimate me! Let us see how you fare against something like this!" she puts her weapons away and it was then I notice the clear skies has begun to change, thicken by the sounds of thunder that are gathering around the entire area, without warning, lighting bolts are zapping at intervals between her hands and fingers.

I saw the spring maiden moving her hands in gesture at my direction, noticing her eyes were burning a red hue that signifies her using her maiden heritage, she then starts firing them at me, concentrating my attention on the lighting strikes I dodge them swiftly and effortlessly, no wasted movement, no show of concern on my face, even a close call when one was aimed at my face.

Aside from dodging, I use my blades to deflect them in other directions, and varied sounds of a ricochet bouncing off in the area on occasions.

Seeing she is not getting anywhere with this, she starts to levitate herself into the air and concentrates on making a huge lightning bolt in a means to send me to oblivion, I on the other hand banished my red blades, I flicked my white hair and placed my hands on my hips that was tilted to the right with a delicate raised eyebrow in curiosity, I stood there waiting for her to finish her attack.

Our audience were pleading and screaming at me to get away, but I paid them no heed as Vernal was almost done with her little light show.

With a roar, she launches it at my direction while having a smile in triumph, thinking she won, but it was replaced with shock, horror, and despair rolled into one, as the spectators were having an expression of similar shock, but with awe and respect.

Because I shot my hand forward, grabbed the huge bolt with my right hand, my clothes and hair were disturbed by the force of wind that blew past me, the heels of my black boots were slightly fused with the ground as I managed to stabilize the once great javelin length of electricity into a ball of energy, turning it into a color of red instead of the original blue, just staring at it like a curious cat before I crushed in my clutches for all to see.

Vernal was shocked speechless of my display, noticing her subconsciously gripping her weapons tightly on her waists as she tries to comprehend on how I managed to accomplish such a feat, I also noticed in my peripheral vision that other spectators were also in aw about what they've seen, not that I blame them. According to Summers memories, not one huntsman in history has ever managed to control or redirect lightning, much less controlled.

Considering that lighting was never meant to be controlled in any sense of the word, unless certain people happen to be the four maidens, even then it was still a stretch to even think of so much as taming lighting itself as it is a wild element, therefore it is impossible to try unless someone wants to get electrocuted to death.

'Too bad only I can control lightning.' I thought in an odd sense of smug satisfaction of reasons I don't know why, but passed it off as a mere whim.

It should be noted that it didn't give me any physical pain, as my body is not even human despite my appearance as passing off as one, I look back at Vernal, who flinched from my sharp eyes at her person, she now looks even more weary than ever before, but to break her further confidants I decided to add more salt to the wound.

"Impressive, it is quite a sight to behold from someone so young, and who knows, you might be a worthy to fight against your enemies more powerful one day, but form now, I shall show you the difference between your power and mine." With that said, I raised my hand up in the air in a limping fashion, before opening my palm outwards clouds began to wrap itself around the sky, blocking the sun entirely.

I can see the dread forming around her.

"Observe and witness the possible herald of your end in the future, to give you motivation in desiring to kill me so it wouldn't have to be of such." I called out to her at the now howling winds, Thunder begins to roar across the land as crimson lighting flash throughout the entire forest, I began to start floating towards the sky, more like flying really as I was closer to the clouds.

which is what separates me from a maiden, they can levitate themselves of the ground, while I, can pretty much actually fly unhindered, I can even leave Gaea's atmosphere if I wanted to and not suffer from lack of oxygen. the next everyone will witness shall be forever ingrained in their memories.

FLASH!

BOOM!

A lightning bolt comes at me, everyone did not had time to react as I grab hold of it while it is still connected to the clouds still swirling all around the sky, so imagine everyone's trepidation of what I am going to do with it.

Once all the energy we're in the palm of my hand, forming it into a size compared to a bowling ball with sparks still present, I point it into Vernal's direction, the ball of energy began to glow a bright light, but not before blurred under her, then the lighting is launched with deadly speed at close range,

"GHAAAAAA!" I hear my victim scream in untold agony as I began to fry her, I repeated the process for a few seconds before letting go of the energy, the young woman was standing with her eyes rolled in the back of her head, blackened by the lightning, mistaking her like a bad cooked fish on a stick that stayed in the campfire for too long, but I have other plans as I grabbed her neck tightly, lifting her off the ground, then throwing her into the air.

Before she could so much as fall back down, I crouched slightly, using my leg muscles, I jumped in my opponent's location. I then do a spinning kick to her torso, hearing cracked ribs, she was forcefully woken back up instantly as her eyes bulged out in pain, her face expressed into a silent scream, I sent her down to the ground, causing debris and dirt to explode on impact, thus resulting a crater to be made.

Landing on the ground away from the crater, I stalk towards the edge, I jumped down into the dust clouds still present with a loud thud, I casually walked forward with all the time in the world, once the dust is settled, Vernal is lying on the ground, breathing hard and rapidly to get some oxygen back in her lungs since that last attack knocked the wind out of her, doesn't help as she collided her back with the solid earth that is more stubborn than humans are, Huntsman or otherwise.

I look at her with my furrowed eyebrows and a pretty frown, before snapping my foot down on her torso hard, I open my mouth, and spoke out to her.

"I will admit that you show a lot of endurance and some quick thinking for the first few minutes, but overall, I am quite disappointed for your poor of performance, not like I was expecting much out of anything of you to begin with, you are just not ready to face the real world with far more dangerous foes." I criticize her harshly before I reared my leg back and then…

WHAM!

THUD!

"GHYAAAA!"

I send her flying into curved wall from the force. and this time she screamed in even more agony, with her tears sliding down only to slump her head down in unconsciousness, before I could get close to her, I felt something keeping me in place.

Snapping my neck down, I see ice beginning to spread up to my legs, working its way up to my abdomen, I look back to see the little brat, she looks up with her eyes closed, indicating that she had no hand in this, before I could utter a peep, my body was frozen stiff to the end of my neck closing in on me, I try to look at the source of this interruption.

I soon then found the source, and to my eternal shock and anger. Raven stands above the edge of the crater as her palm is facing at me while being supported by a man who happens to be a guard without a helmet on, but the biggest bomb to drop on me was her eyes, burning scarlet flames around them, telling me that she is was the real spring maiden all along.

And I have been played from the start!

"Raven, you...!" Before I could say this, everything went black.

 **(With Raven)**

The tribe leader stares down at the frozen form of the monster below her with Vernal being picked up by two more bandits in haste, she is tempted to kill her, oh so tempted to as she looks at the vulnerable state as she is now, but she doubts it would work as well she had hoped, because Vlitra suffered through worse conditions than that, looking away from the crater and onto the village, seems to her that her protégé had the right idea to bring in the other half of the tribe from the main camp,

Recalling back on the fight, it was like she was seeing a dance to the death, watching every strike being blocked, every single movement not put to waste, while it is but a blur from the onlookers, for her sharp eyes though, it looked like a fight a between experienced huntsman, but that can't be anymore far from the truth from one minor detail.

'She was just playing with her!' she thought in realization, but remembering who Vlitra really is behind that human exterior, it shouldn't be that surprising, but it doesn't make her any less worried for her young protégé as she stood no chance against such a foe.

She is snapped out of her funk when a hand touched her shoulder, when she looked at the one who did it, a grunt in disguise in one of this villages guards' uniform, who had the drop on one the guards on the day before the execution, looking back down on the unconscious, but badly beaten Vernal, she can't help but feel proud of her.

Vernal is a good fighter, she had to train day and night to reach where she is today, but she is still young and inexperienced, thus it was soon become apparent that she was not getting anywhere in trying to kill her foe, hell, said foe didn't appear to slow down at all, and it was on the 15-minute mark, her opponent hadn't even broken a sweat in that timeframe.

Snapped out of her musing as her instincts kicked into overdrive as she notices cracks appearing on Vlitra's frozen form, paling at the implications, she turns to her tribe with urgency and slight panic in her voice. "Everyone! Gather to me, forget about everything else, we need to get out of here now!" she barked loudly with even more urgency as another tribe grunt brought her back her rectangular sheath and broken sword he found in the storage, placing it inside and out seconds later, a familiar red blade emerges.

With a downward strike, a red portal appears in front of them and everyone rushes in with her and her supporter to be the last ones in, when she turned back, only to pale even further as the visage of Vlitra was released from her short-lived icy prison and she was onto her with her crimson eyes glowing brightly, along with a shadowy figure of her true form mimicking her movements with a feral snarl stretched on her face as she reached towards her.

Only for the portal to close behind them, managing to escape from the monster that she encountered, a monster more sinister than Salem ever could hope to be, and one she didn't want to see again.

If she was in the right mind, she would have noticed that one of the grunts held a little device, when he pushed it, that had determined the fate of the village.

That would also lead the Branwen Tribes downfall in the future

 **(Third POV: with Serina)**

Serina was going to be in a heap of trouble when this is all over, why? Because he snuck out of her house to see Vlitra again, despite her parents telling not to come out under any circumstances, but she betrayed those expectations with her defiance, she hid in the trees that has the whole view of the town square.

'I just want to see miss Vlitra one last time before she leaves, I want to say goodbye to her when no one is around, we had a lot of fun together for these past few days.' she thought with a pout before giggling from the memories from days prior with the older woman.

 **(Days Earlier before execution)**

"Miss Vlitra!" was the young voice of Serina running towards the person she was looking for.

That person happens to be the same one that she called out for, who was taking a walk around this surprisingly huge village, the will of Gaea turns around only to stumble slightly with a look of surprise, making Dust jump off with a squawk of irritation, looking down she relaxes her tense muscles as the little cat faunus has her arms wrapped around her arm.

With absolute ease, she raises her up as the cat Faunus hangs on like one would on the monkey bars in the playground. "Young one, what are you doing?" Vlitra quizzed with an arched eyebrow while Dust goes back on his usual perching spot on her shoulder, Siegfried was huffing in amusement at the spectacle.

"I've been looking for you all morning, so I want to spend time with you, and I will not let you go until you do!" She declared as she kicks her legs back and forth with a cute glare at her captive with fire in her eyes.

Vlitra's brow raised higher from that look and the bold declaration. 'She's certainly in a particularly fine mood this morning.' She mused as she sees Serina's pouty face, having nothing else to do, she relents to Serina's demands. "And what do you even wish to do young one?" She inquired, Serina beamed in happiness.

"Well I'm glad you asked, because I want to show you around!" She exclaimed with a fanged-toothy smile to empathize her joy at the prospect of getting to know her savior, getting off her arm, only to grab her hand and starts to drag her with a strength she did not possess before.

Vlitra was having her arm get tugged by the young girl, she was seriously perplexed by the sudden action and the enthusiastic behavior of the young girl. "I understand your desire to have a moment of time with me, but it is rude to drag someone against their will, so can you please let me go?" She asks as politely as she could while chastising her in the same breath.

That stopped her in her tracks, she looks back at the older woman with a sheepish look as she lets go of her hand, realizing the chastising tone immediately, finding the ground more interesting as she kicked a couple of pebbles in embarrassment, Vlitra felt a pang in her chest from the downcast look.

Dust and Siegfried's eyes were gleaming in amusement from the ancient entities predicament as they moved along while watching her heels making lines on the ground from not walking, Vlitra paid no heed to their snickering. "Sorry, I guess I got carried away for a second there!" She mumbled softly, having been scolded from her favorite person.

"…" The source of the Gohma said nothing as she looks down at her for a few moments, sighing silently through her nose, she pets her head to reassure her that all was forgiven. "As long as you don't do it again, then I have no problem with it." a slight smile crossing her face from finding herself being fond of the young cat Faunus.

Raising her hand for her to hold, she spoke to her again.

"Come on young one, didn't you say you want to show me around?" In truth, she already checked the entire village, saying that it is a large settlement would be an understatement, she didn't have any plans but to wait for the young girls' father to start preparations for the day of the execution to be finalized.

Serina beamed as she looks back at her, holding her hand without dragging her this time as they walk side by side, unaware of the slight greenish glow emitting from underneath her clothes, especially in her chest area where the center is.

Vlitra was not so oblivious however, she snapped her head back down to Serina, she placed her focus on the source of that tinge of power, what she discovered left her curious and suspicious.

'This sensation, what was that just now?' she thought with confusion, but she left it alone for now and carried on with the day thinking that it was some semblance she unlocked early in life, but cant help but feel like there was more to it than that, plus her instincts were telling her that she should be on guard, just in case.

Something she always listen to, because it is usually right.

 **(Flashback: End)**

It was probably one of the best days of her life! Having the chance to know more about the strong, white-haired lady had made her ecstatic, granted Serina is always happy when meeting new people, highly social, if a little shy at first, but she opened herself up towards Vlitra, a mysterious stranger no less that had absolutely nothing to gain in saving them but just to do it.

'Her petting my ears without an ounce of disgust is an awesome feeling, it is sooo addicting, I can't get enough of it!' She squeed silently to avoid getting caught as she observes her older playmate from within the branches, what she saw had proved itself to take an unexpected turn.

Because some unknown stranger called out to Vlitra to fight her, which she thought personally was outright stupid because she doesn't know what she is messing with.

But she was curious on how this will play out, and it left her in awe as they began fighting each other like huntsman, like those stories she was told from her parents and other locals talk while passing by, but none of he stories could match up to what she saw throughout the whole fight, in concerning the fact that they were bending nature to their will.

But in the end, Vlitra won against her opponent, without breaking a sweat she might add.

Then things took a complete turn around as bandits appeared out and knock out the guards, released the prisoners and their tribe leader, seeing this made her hiss like a cat her heritage she was born with, catching her savior off guard by trapping her in ice, by the tribe leader no less, Serina was shocked and horrified from seeing that, she was about to jump when she felt a pulse deep within her chest.

With a yelp, she fell from her hiding place, and lands on her feet with the reflex she had from her cat heritage, completely unharmed.

"What… was that just now?" Serina asked herself, perplexed from the random phenomena.

She shook her head rapidly. Thinking that it was nothing, she begins to rush at Vlitra's icy-formed prison with speeds she didn't possess, as she gotten close to the edge of the crater did she stop, as she felt a malicious aura in the air, her instincts screamed at her to run, but the pulsing in her chest returned with a vengeance, her heart beats even louder than before, she could almost hear it in her eardrums, it then forced her to go on her knees as she clutched her chest in sudden pain, barely able to breath.

"Gnnh! What is this? What's happening to me!? Mother, Father, Vlitra, help me!" She whimpered as the pain becomes too much to bear, she tumbles down, clawing the ground in desperation, shedding tears from the agony she is feeling in her chest, when she looks up only to see a pillar of fire erupting from the crater.

Then she saw something that will change her life forever.

She widened her eyes as a shadowed entity that was taller than any man, humanoid in appearance with four large arms sprouted from the back, pure white eyes covering the entire socket, with no iris visible, and it is coming from above Vlitra.

And that alone terrifies her.

"GrrrrhhhooooaaaaAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAA**!" A scream that was turned into a loud bestial roar of ungodly rage was the last thing she heard and seen before everything turns red, then blackness engulfs her vision.

Once again unaware of the green glow originating from her chest, circling around her like a protective bubble, the one that proved to be the very thing that saved her life from the explosion booming around her.

 **(Ravens POV: Main Camp= hours later)**

To say that I was relieved from escaping Vlitra would be a gross understatement.

Being placed in my bed of my tent so I recover properly from the injuries, even with my thigh healed by the same woman, they weren't taking chances, but Vernals injuries were far more worse than my own, they assured me that she will pull through, but will be stayed in bed for a couple months from what I was told about her injuries.

With all of that, I can think back on the times of my capture, how hopeless I was before the might of Vlitra, but thought back even deeper of the transgressions I have committed for survival

I was ready to face death when flashes Vlitra walks me up the stairs that leads to my other fellow tribesman having necks being wrapped by nooses, a guard that is supposed to be assigned to wrap one on me did none the wiser, closing my eyes in preparations to die, but I hear a voice shout out beyond the crowd, to my shock, it was Vernal.

My most dedicated tribe member, and my student. at first, I wonder how she knows where we were, but I remembered that it has been days ago since our failed raid, so it shouldn't be that much of a surprise that they would figure out somethings wrong now that I think bout it, and sein her fight with such ferocity against Vlitra shows how much she came far.

Shame that she was being played with from the start made a bitter taste in my mouth that reminded of how much I fared no better, even with my powers as a maiden didn't help much either.

'Ultimately, it was my own anger and arrogance and not being more observant that brought my defeat so easily' I thought dejectedly.

As I was thinking more that of the situation, a hand on my shoulder stops me, turning around, I see the same guard, but looking closely, I recognize the face as one of our tribesman that removed his disguise.

"Don't worry boss, we are going to get Vernal patched up as best we can." He promised confidently to me, looking around I notice armed fighters hiding in the rooftops and bushes to keep out of sight as they guard before I went inside of my tent, with new hope for survival from our first meeting with Vlitra, I was put inside my bed, and the grunt leaves shortly after.

Now that she has some time for herself to think on how it went downhill, mind rewinding back to Drake and his twisted atrocities lead her to believe that to be the cause of it.

'Based on that Vlitra doesn't actually care about humanity as a whole, but standards playing a role, true She was the source of the Gohma, the very one who has a kill count more higher than anybody else on this planet, but she only has done just that, killing them, not torturing them, not pillaging, not her own pleasure, and most definitely not into little children like Drake was.' Raven analyzed as she stares at her tented ceiling, shuddering from the horror wrapping in her stomach as the grotesque image flashed in her mind.

The implications on how she did I did not sit well with her at all.

Shaking my head with a grim look as I double my effort to refocuses. 'don't go there, Raven.' Taking deep breathes to calm myself from the traumatizing image that will forever haunt me in my nightmares.

Once I regain my composure, I try to think of a way on what to do now, because the biggest threat has revealed itself, and nobody would be spared if they cross her or so much as look at her wrong.

Soo into thinking on ways to keep my tribe safe, I didn't realize that I passed from the comforts of my bed and just as exhaustion took over immediately.

 **(Back at the Village: Vlitra's location: night)**

 **(Asura's Wrath OST: Lamentation: Momentary end)**

Destruction.

Chaos.

Death.

Ruin.

These are what makes the entire area when she snapped from her rage, the entire village reduced to ash by the bombs set out throughout the whole village by the tribes on demolition expert, with the woman in question to be at the center of it all, looking at the evacuation center to be no different as it was now in shambles, it couldn't take the beating from the explosions were focused on its weak points, thus resulting all the people to get crushed by the ceiling.

She closes her eyes, for she doubted they had survived from this attack.

"Hic, sniff."

Eyes snapped open from the sounds of someone crying, snapping her head to the direction from behind her that was originating from the wall of the now even larger crater, walking close, her shock increases as Serina kneeling before her, how she survived? She doesn't know, but seeing a green glow coming from her chest only raises her suspicion higher, but ignores it in favor of the crying girl seeing her home destroyed. Everything she knew and loved, taken from her right before her eyes.

Vlitra grabs her underneath her arms, Serina was too distraught notice ass she hangs there like a limped puppet, once they got out of the giant crater did they see the full damage of everything around them.

It got worse that they see the burned corpses of her parents out in front of the evacuation center doors for her to see, which made Vlitra's heart to clench to reasons unknown to her, even if she was not the cause of it all, looking back at the only survivor, she puts her down gently.

Once she is stands back up beside her did Serina became aware of her, but she is in too much emotional pain to care.

None of the two said anything for a few minutes, but almost felt like hours, until Serina developed the courage to speak. "Why?" she mumbled quietly.

Vlitra knows exactly what she meant, for she answered her, her voice betraying nothing. "Young one, if there is anyone you should blame, it is me, I allowed the tribe to escape, in my rage, I snapped from the feelings of failure in finishing them off, but they appear to had a demolition expert with them, destroying the village while killing everyone in the process." Vlitra looks back down on the cat Faunus.

"Everyone except for you." She finishes.

Serina snaps her head back at her, her hair is now covered in dirt as she is full of soot, her clothes ruffled, her face covered in grime from the todays events, her eyes tell of pain and sorrow.

"Of course, no one will fault you for hating me of what they have done, hell, at this point, I wouldn't blame you for hating me either, nor would I stop you from giving in to revenge for both the tribe that would condone rape and murder, and me for allowing to turn this place to ash, my lack of foresight is what killed them in the end." Vlitra said to the last survivor, looking at Serina in the eyes, she asks her a question.

"Do you hate me young one?"

Serina reeled back in shock. "What?" she answered dumbfounded.

Vlitra elaborated. "I said do you hate me? It would make sense, as I was the one who became this places savior turned destroyer in a short amount of time, finishing what the tribe of bandits had started, a fact that tickles ironies cruel judgment, even if I didn't have a hand in it directly, it is a matter that I failed to protect this village."

Serina looks down at her lap with her hands clenching them tightly as she absorbed her words, on one hand, she was thankful that Vlitra saved her from the bandit that was going to defile her and soon saved her whole village, she even played with her through the few days before the time of the execution, it was one of the best days of her life.

On the other hand, her older playmate was telling that her that she was the one to finish what the bandits had started, as she said to her earlier before, any normal person should have been driven with revenge from the wrongs committed against them, having no rest till they destroyed the ones responsible, and Vlitra even said she wouldn't blame her for thinking like that, for it is completely natural to find justice against the perpetrator in question.

But can she do it? Can she really go through all of that? Would it be worth her life, time and effort to get revenge for both guilty parties?

She was told from her parents that to embark on the path of revenge will only result in making two graves, and one made for herself, seeing things now only made her ignore that little naive voice inside her head that is telling her not to do it, she can do it against the tribe that plundered this place from its goods.

But she can't bring herself to get revenge on the one who she considered as her aunt, the one she bonded with overtime, besides where else would she even go at this point? The world is full of dangers, and the only she can come to would be the one beside her, with that as a final nail to the coffin, she gave her answer that will change her life forever.

"I'll take the path of revenge." She declared with a tone of finality.

Vlitra frowned slightly, but she got surprised from her next words.

 **(Asura's Wrath OST: In your belief (Vocal) )**

"I'll get my revenge against the damn Branwen tribe, the ones who started this, all of this is their doing from the start, all their fault just because they can and wanted to." She begins her speech, laced with hatred and fury of everything being taken from her, she stands up with new found, but the glow on her chest is turning red, shining brightly through the smoke, Vlitra herself was shocked as she is beginning to realize what this power is, and what it is coming from.

Serina's voice becomes louder and stronger as she continues. "If they want to cause death so badly in the name of survival, then they should know that death himself, favors no one, for he will go both ways to claim the souls of both the guilty and the innocent alike, as long as I breathe the breath of life, I will become strong, strong enough to the point of being a thorn in their side that they can't ignore forever." Serina's voice becomes strong with conviction that promises pain for what they have wrought.

"I will avenge the death of the fallen, I will make them pay for their suffering, enjoy the fruits of your small victory while it lasts Branwen." She looks up at the heavens covered in clouds of smoke, she takes a deep breath, then, with a scream for all to hear with tears of hatred, her eyes began to turn red as the red glow in her chest increases as she spreads her arms wide. "BECAUSE I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN TO THE ENDS OF TIME, NO MAN, NO GOD OR DEMON WILL HAVE THE POWER TO STOP ME FROM MAKING YOU WORTHLESS BAND OF THIEVES, RAPISTS AND MURDERERS TO SUFFER, JUST AS MANY INNOCENT PEOPLE HAVE SUFFERED BY YOUR HANDS! THAT IS A PROMISE!"

Serina then finishes her speech with a bang. "THE PROMISE OF VENGEANCE!" Her entire body becomes covered with red tribal like marking, her eyes began to glow crimson red, and embers began to erupt from her being, before an explosion sends Vlitra flying from the force, flipping backwards to gain balance of gravity, she looks up.

Only to be left in shock as she bears the witness a power she has never sensed since…

'Since the demigod Asura himself!' She thought, pure shock running course through her body like an electric current, as she puts the final pieces together for what Serina truly is.

"Serina is Asura's last Descendant." Vlitra whispered as she watches Serina still inside the pillar comprised of wrath as her clothing and hair were bellowing in the wind, squinting her eyes, she sees the pillar to dissipate, only to see Serina unconscious, with haste she runs towards her, holding her up in her arms, and check her pulse on her neck, with relief, she is alright.

 **(Cue Music End)**

The only difference now is that she grew a little few more inches taller, snow white hair, light tribal markings around her face and no doubt with rest of her body, which is now more metallic that the demigods are known for.

'Serina, you show the greatest promise I have ever seen, taking after your ancestor, its almost scary how similar you two are.' Vlitra mused to herself, she makes her decision.

"Serina, I shall be the to look after you, and I shall support you in your revenge all the way, and no one will stand in your way, to that end, I shall be to look after you, and I will train you in the ways of a demigod, I may have hated that race back then, but I will not place their sins on you for your true heritage alone."

With her decision made, she carries Serina bridal style, making her to instinctively to snuggle close to her for comfort and safety, begins to leave the village, and into the forest, and out into the night with the full moon out to reflect their white hair.

Caw!

Bark!

Only to turn around to see both Siegfried and Dust unharmed from the explosion, smirking slightly in relief.

"Dust, Siegfried, Come! We must leave" She commanded her travel companions, who obeyed, Dust on his usual parchment on her shoulder, and Siegfried walking beside her, and Serina sleeping peacefully in her arms, thus they begin their trek through the shadows, ignoring the yellow eyes of the Gohma in the forest that are following them, out of sight and on guard to attack any Grimm that would dare come near to their creator as her shadow coming in last, but not before two white eyes flashed, but only an instant, and it was gone.

 **(Beacon Academy: Ozpins Office: days later)**

It was quiet, eerily so, as the brotherhood stood silent as they try to figure out the whereabouts of the creature that Summer spoke of days ago in the hospital. Who just has been released today.

But that did little to lift their spirits as they lost a member of their secret group, while she is alive, but she would have to sit in a wheel chair for the rest of her life.

"This is a rather rambunctious atmosphere; how long do we have till the queen decides to make her move?" the sarcastic drunk asked with a droll.

Leave it to Qrow to break the tensions.

James was not in the mood for his attitude. "In case you didn't realize it Qrow, we don't have the patience for your behavior, we have just lost a very valuable asset to one of the queen's pawns, not in death, but of crippling Summer's ability to walk." The general bit back with a stern visage befitting of his rank.

Qrow didn't show a visible reaction, other than drinking from his flask.

"I am feeling the same way, I am not in a better mood either, so please refrain yourself from making any sarcastic remarks." Glynda intoned with a solemn expression on her face.

"While I may feel saddened about what happened to Summer, it is best we move on from the tragedies events, instead try and focus on where we going to find this creature, one that is no doubt roaming halfway around the world, free from our watch as we speak, combined with the power that Summer explained to us as to why it a menace feared even by the mindless Grimm is something to be treated with outmost caution." The headmaster cuts in to keep focus on the topic at hand.

The general of Atlas nodded his head in agreement. "Your right Ozpin, but the question is, how do we find this entity? and how do we hope to deal this high-level threat? Based on what we have heard from Miss Rose, it is nothing to sneeze at, especially when she told us the part that the cataclysm is linked to the monster?" Ironwood inquired.

Qrow stepped in next. "And let's not forget that the we might not be the only ones in hunting it down, mainly when the queen is concerned, she would no doubt saw what happened as well, hell, it happened for the whole world to see, causing untold amounts of damage and loss of life in the process, something of that kind of power would no doubt result a monster hunting scenario on her end just as well as ours." The Branwen explained the worst-case scenario for them.

Now that they think of it, it would make sense for a lot of reasons as to why 'she' would be involved.

The consequences would be more catastrophic then they already have been.

"We'll cross that bridge when the time comes, for now we must set sights on the next fall maiden." Ozpin said with finality, and no one argued on that as times are beginning to change.

For better or worse is yet to be seen.

 **(Salem's Castle: Same time)**

The atmosphere is so tense, it could be cut with a butter knife, reasons for this is because that Salem is not showing any emotion in front of other two people in front of her, behind that look of indifference lies a sign of frustration in lack of one henchman.

Or more like the death of one Tyrian Callows.

Its not that she cared for the crazed lunatic, it's a matter of losing one of a very useful pawn, now she is down by two, and that just sent things back a bit.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of someone coughing. "My lady, is something the matter?" Was question asked by a man in the name of Arthur Watts.

Someone who is a tall middle-age man with a slim build and slightly tan skin. He also has short black and gray hair as well as a moustache and green eyes. wearing a gray overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt and a black necktie. His pants being the same color as his overcoat. His yellow buttoned undercoat and finger-less gloves match his cordovan shoes, under which he wears yellow socks.

Seeing no point in sugar coating the truth, she outrights say it. "Tyrian is dead doctor Watts, killed by an unknown that now hides from our sight." This hade shock looks from the other two gentlemen, for they are surprised that he was killed, while neither of them like him for his bouts of lunacy, but he was a skilled fighter, without question, so to get killed is not what they expected.

The second man was silent before speaking in a gruff tone. "So, what's the plan then? We are now one member short."

Salem responds back. "For now, we do nothing Hazel, we need to make one step at a time, and besides I brought in to introduce a new member yet to be in our group." She then heads to the main doors, opening to show a young girl no more than eight years old, with black hair, amber eyes and a red dress, displaying a shy look throughout the room.

"Doctor Watts, Hazel, meet Cinder Fall, my new protégé, and she will be a valuable asset for things to come." Salem declared with red eyes gleaming with insidious intentions

 **[To Be Continued]**

 **Cut! And that's a wrap everyone, Wrath of Vajra here, and I hope that the wait was worth it, and if you like what you saw in this chapter, then it was worth to make up lost time.**

 **So how was that? Did Serina being a descendant of Asura shock you guys? In case you didn't catch it, Mithra was still alive, so it stands to reason that she had married with a beloved husband and become pregnant with a child of her own, there is nothing that said she was in the Asura's Wrath story, but it is not impossible to be true either, so don't pass it off as such.**

 **I know that some people may be upset that I let Raven live, but its not without good reason, aside for plot convenience and the plot bunnies were screaming in my head to do a turnaround for her to live another day, for canon sake, but she will face Vlitra and Serina again, but not for a long while, so be patient.**

 **With that done, lets go to the review section for chapter 2 with different answers.**

 **MythAnime: While it is true that Vlitra died and Chakravartin manipulated the events,Making Vlitra into nothing more than measuring stick, but not in this story she is, and in this, Vlitra survives the same way either king piccolo, Kaguya or venom would try to do, a last-ditch effort for survival if you will, and as for pollution? How does one make an armada's worth of ships, as well as a giant human fortress? Technology that are required in a corporation setting, plus while it is true that Mantra is ecofriendly, but the methods on how they were used were anything but ecofriendly, dropping bombs across the battlefields from the skies, killing any life unfortunate enough to be in the crossfires, be they man or animal or Gohma, making anything go up in smoke. Gaea being clean? Remember that after Olga's bombing spree on the village in episode 12? She rendered it into smoldering ruins just to kill Asura, and guess how that worked out for her? (Not well)**

 **The DarkEnd Dragon: Thank you for the praise, Vlitra was only doing everything she can to protect the planet itself, that kind of situation for some reason reminds me of the Alpha in red vs blue when it was being tortured, resulting multiple A.I fragments, if the Alpha is like Vlitra? Then the A.I fragments are the Gohma, see what I did there dude? And you are right to believe that the creatures of Grimm are nothing like the Gohma, they are more powerful than the Grimm, and as for Salems reaction? Will just have to wait and see, does not help that Vlitra would take offense of their existence, a meeting with Ozpin might not go well either.**

 **Albert L: Here you go! And only because you said please. (LOL)**

 **Don Orbit: I know it was, right?**

 **Kilare T'suna: Thank you for the luvs, and I will continue for you and for everybody who loves this story! XD**

 **Albert L: Again, thank you for the positives! XD**

 **Bounty Rook: my friend you have no idea how screwed people really are.**

 **JessesanMan: Probably so, but Vlitra is for all intents and purpose, a shape shifter, she can turn into her true form, or change into a little girl the next, with not, but a thought, she could be caught taking a bath in the middle of a huge waterfall, and she isn't going to care if bystanders saw her.**

 **MorrigansMind: Wish granted, here you go, a new chapter, fresh out the oven.**

A **nd if you guys and gals enjoyed this chapter, please dont forget to add me to your favorites and put on a review if you want to, as well as PM me if you want to, and tell me if I should fix anything that is out of place**

 **With that done, I shall bring you a preview, Durga! You know what to do!**

 **Durga: Of course, Vajra. (placing fists in front of her mouth with a cough)**

 **[Preview]**

~Cue Music: In your belief~

Episode 4: Serina's resolve.

"An innocent soul burdened with tragedy, and with the vow of revenge against the Branwen tribe, two years have passed since Serina learned under Vlitra's care and guidance, being taught on how to fight the strongest foes and survive through the harshest conditions the world throws at her, making her strong enough to protect herself. Vlitra then soon reveals Serina of her true-self as she harnesses the power that was once wielded by her mighty ancestor that fought against the will of the planet in the past, while forming an even stronger bond with her master in the process, but they were discovered by a mysterious figure, who's motives are considered unknown."

Screen Image: Vlitra spars with Serina who -is now fifteen years old- had a change of wardrobe trying to outmaneuver her teacher from the punches being thrown at her while giving out punches in return with enough force that made booming shockwaves, then it shows Serina climbing on top of the coldest mountain in All of Atlas with only her bare hands. Inside a cave with a campfire in between them, Vlitra tells her of the times of the demigods and their natural enemies known as the impure Gohma, leaving her enthralled by the true history that Remnant has long since forgotten. Next reveals the duo sleeping close together with the looks of trust and contentment, the two were walking through a wooded path until they stumble upon a shadowed figure in front of them covered in mystery.

~Cue Music End~

 **The Will of Remnant**


	4. Serena's Resolve

**The Will of Remnant**

 **Disclaimer: By the power of the Disclaimer that compels me! I do not own Asura's Wrath or RWBY as they belong their respective owners as CAPCOM and RoosterTeeth, one iconic attire from Kingdom Hearts, one character and two weapons belonging solely to Type-Moon. music, references, character's, or any other various intellectual properties that are not my own.**

 **Warnings: Gore. Language. Violence. Sexual themes.**

 **Rating: M**

 **I'm not dead y'all!**

 **Before we begin, just want to let you guys know that there will be two weapons I am going to use for Serena, and they are from the Nasuverse (Again, do not own), I won't tell you what they are, if you guessed what they are before you reached to the appointed reveal, I will be damn impress in your deduction skills.**

 **Reviews will be answered for this chapter at the very end, also from last chapter 'Serina' was supposed be 'Serena' with two E's, sorry if the names get mixed up.**

 **For this chapter, the names of the two swords will have a description of their designs, and it will be up to you to fit the pieces together as to what they are, if any of you didn't figure them out, then their names will appear in the icons that look like this [Hint], so good luck to you all my faithful readers in figuring it out before then.**

 **Also, with a help of the song below that helped me as inspiration, I like the certain parts of the lyrics that fits so well I'm not sure if you agree, but hey, we have our different matter of tastes in music.**

 **So, enjoy!**

* * *

 **"There's a wall that's towering over me-**

 **"If I try to climb it, will I succeed?-**

 **"Oh, oh, oh ,oh,**

 **"I'll find the truth deep inside-**

 **"Life is in my hands, so no need to pray-**

 **"Cause I'm ready now for the judgment day-**

 **"Oh, oh, oh ,oh-**

 **"It's gonna be mine to pay-**

 **"No else gets to decide-**

 **"Cause the futures only made for you and I-**

 **Daichi Miura**

 **Blizzard**

 ** Dragon Ball Super: Broly Theme Song**

 **English version**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Serena's Resolve.**

Qrow Branwen is having a shitty week, it's been two weeks since the incident that shaken the world, what with all that light show and everything, including to what had happened to Summer, sure, she is alive and all, but she is now forced to sit in a wheelchair from now on, and have to get help from Tai to carry her to the second floor up and down of their house.

Small blessings of mercy, if nothing else he supposed.

But that's not what got him in the dumps, no, what got him moody right now is the call he received from his sister, something of great importance that he should come immediately in a disclosed location, which has him annoyed has he was spending time with Tai, Summer and the two kids.

Something his sister is supposed to be doing.

Alas, he was forced to go in his bird form, in no small part to Ozpin ordering him to, saying that it could be important, so with no choice, he left with a note to the Xiao-Longs as to the why, and then went on his way where Raven instructed him where to meet.

Which happens to be in a forest with a center clearing with a camping site, the drunk huntsman knew immediately that this is the place, due to two guards standing in the front of the gate.

This is the main camp for the Branwen tribe.

With a caw, he dive's down and transforms back into his human form in front of the two guards who gripped their weapons, they didn't bring them out, but didn't let their guard down either.

"Well? Here I am, so are you boys going to let me in, or didn't my sister tell you I was called here by her personally?" He asked with a rhetoric droll.

They stared at each other before looking at the man and open the gates, Qrow raised an eyebrow, normally there would be a little scuffle as he would have expected, but it must be serious if they let it go that easily, something in his gut is telling him that he is not going to like this one bit.

Walking through the path, ignoring the stares ranging from disdain, anxiety, and some hope?

Okay, now he is confused, what the hell happened to make them show this beaten look, bandages and castings for some others that look like they went through hell and back?

Guess he will find out soon enough from the boss herself.

Reaching the very end of the camp, he sees a huge tent that screams Raven's, moving up to the stairs and stands before the flaps, thinking on how to approach this without escalating things, knowing his luck, shit just might hit the fan, thinking on what could be so urgent as to call him here.

One of the thugs opened the flaps and gesture him to go inside, and go he did without saying a word, when he looks up, his breath caught his throat.

 **( Insert Song: Fate/Zero OST/All the worlds evil: Angra Mainyu's Theme )**

With two cots made on each side of the tent, lays one young girl with bandages and wrappings around her upper body, a black eye and couple of scars visible.

But it was the other occupant that has his attention, his sister in a similar condition, with a wet cloth on her forehead, her eyes with bags under them landed on his and spoke hoarsely.

"Hello, brother."

Qrow snaps out of it and slowly walks to her. "Raven? What the hell happen to you?" He said in a whisper.

Raven coughs before replying. "Take a seat, we have much to talk about." She sits up from her resting spot, removing the rag.

Qrow tsked, typical of her to ignore the question, but complies as he took a chair nearby and sat next to her cot. "So, what happened."

Raven took a deep breath and begins to tell her story. "It just all started like any other raid… couple of robbing here, several tearing down buildings there, the usual routine on what we do, and when we were almost finished with the final part of our said routine, she appeared." She told him.

Qrow took out his flask and chugged a bit down, already knowing of her sister's despicable acts, before spit-taking his drinks contents, coughing, regaining his bearings. "Was it her?!" He demands in worry from 'her' making a move.

His sister shook her head. "No, my current state was not done by Salem, if it were, I would be dead." The Drunk nodded in agreement, knowing her, she does not spare people who allied with Ozpin.

Or former allies in Ravens case.

Raven's face turns to a grimace. "My condition was made by a complete stranger, a woman by the name of Vlitra, who I thought was a delusional fool at the time, she even had the gall to call me weak along with the tribe as well." Qrow was shocked out of his mind from hearing that.

It is a known fact that the Branwen tribe hold the reputation as the strongest amongst all other tribes, and thus take their strength very seriously, and to hear someone calling them, especially Raven of all people weak is a sure-death sentence.

"But I was proven wrong, because not only does she looked down on us and called us weak, but she also did it in a way that almost makes it true." She finished with a mere whisper.

Qrow leans forward. "How?" He inquires while not looking forward on what she is gonna say due to the dread he is feeling.

"She did it in three ways, the first one was what she did to Drake." Qrow grits his teeth in hearing that name, he outright despised him as the sick bastard makes it no secret as being a rapist in the tribe.

How his sister tolerates him, he would never know.

"Which is?"

Raven took a shaken breath like trying to suppress a bad memory before continuing. "She did it by placing him inside a sack."

That's it?

"That's it?" Speaking his exact thought with a raised eyebrow, honestly expected a lot more worse than that.

Raven glares at him in the eye and says. "Qrow, she placed him in a sack made entirely of his own skin, which she torn off and wrap the top with cable wires while still being alive!"

Okay, that got Qrow to blanch and rear his head back in absolute horror and disgust from that one, he has seen fucked up atrocities and psychotic people in his career, but never something like this, this is a new level of pure barbarism to the core.

Tearing a person's skin from their very bodies and turn it into a sack to force them in? Who the hell does that sick shit!?

Raven moves on before they could get sidetracked. "The second one; she knows Qrow." Said man was confused, which she elaborates. "She knows everything, the existence of the two gods, Ozpin, and Salem."

He choked on air the third time. "WHAT!?" This is not good, someone knowing the secret war is not good in anyway whatsoever.

Raven nodded in agreement as it was the same with her. "And she flat out said it too, in front of other people, I don't know how, but she knows of the war between Ozpin and Salem."

Qrow shook his head in disbelief. "This is not good, if word gets out." He doesn't say further.

"And the final straw was me attacking her, and I lost pathetically, she just grabbed my blade with only two of her fingers like a card, then snap it with absolute ease and tore my Aura with just one slap, which send me flying through a building, I felt the strength from the force." The sister revealed. While keeping the secret of her being a spring maiden to herself.

The scythe-wielder would have been impressed and in awe if the situation wasn't so dire.

"Damn, that has to be one scary woman you have encountered." He quips morosely rubbing a hand on his face, until something clicks in his head. "But wait, what else do you know of her? What abilities does she have? Any kind of weaknesses? As well as what she looks like?" He questions in hopes of learning anything about this individual, either in appearance or any weakness, slim It may be on the latter.

Raven was quite for a few moments to think on this carefully before replying. "So far, the powers she had shown were speed and strength in extremely high abnormal levels, along with the ability to fly and bringing forth red, ethereal blades out of the palm of her hands, her fighting style were to something of a dancer's. An unpredictable fighting style" Memories of that fight still etched in her mind.

"But most importantly, and I can't stress this enough Qrow, she possesses complete mastery over nature, exceeding even that of the four maidens put together and beyond." She declared resolutely.

Qrow was becoming awed from this individual battle prowess, but everything grinds to a complete stop from the last part, power over nature? This is unprecedented! Only the four maidens could do it.

Without a word, the swordswoman turns to her right and takes a sketchbook resting on a crate, turns several pages before giving it to him.

Qrow drinks in the appearance of the person in the highly-detailed drawing and whistles in appreciation of the beauties looks, the ladies-man in him made itself known for a moment, he refocuses and looks up at Raven. "So, this is the person who gave you a hard time?" He rhetorically inquires while taking the book in his back pocket.

Something to show to Ozpin after this.

Raven shook her head in denial. "No, that is not a person, there is a lot more to it than she appears, and she is more powerful and dangerous than anything in this world, the worse monster to exist." She retorted vehemently.

The brother's eyebrows raised a level, he simply can't believe what he just heard. "What? Raven, what reason do you have enough to-" His words were caught in his throat the fourth time, as his sister is shaking, when she looks up, he sees tears spilling, with her eyes showing excessive amounts of something he never saw from her.

Fear.

Raven hiccups, really hiccups and says. "Because brother, I saw the silhouette of a six-armed giant monster behind that human exterior that it shape shifted into, eyes with so full of hate and fury, it is the same monster that happens to be the one responsible for the cataclysm, and its existence alone will have our knowledge, Ozpins, and most especially Salem's own be put into question, a monster that is far more ancient than every fairy tale that exists. The two gods? Ozpin? Salem? Our survival?" She asks mockingly with a laugh that is borderline broken as she holds herself in a vain attempt to comfort herself.

Qrow is disturbed by her behavior, but what catches his ear is when he heard the 'six-armed giant, eyes with hate and fury' part, this description is matched the same monster that was described by Summer, it clicked things together that this now named Vlitra is the same monster they were looking for, and both Summer and Raven had an encounter with it, and SURVIVED?

No, it would be more sensible that it allowed them to survive, both strong people he knew at its mercy, yet spares them.

Sparing the former of the two of its own volition is what he suspects, since Raven isn't holding a good record.

Raven looks down. "They all mean nothing to me now Qrow, and it gets worse because I have now seen the truth of everything, it revealed me its history by probing into my mind and showed me of what they are, and where it comes from, and what it fought against, a civilization with eight great warriors that makes the four maidens look pathetic, while it was defeated by just one, this world of ours also has another name called Gaea, it's honest to gods first and only true name." She shudders.

"So, when it comes to that monstrosity, it's safe to say that I have learned a hard-learned lesson that day." She whimpers openly as she looks back at him.

And the next thing she says will haunt him for the rest of his days.

"Is that the arrogance of man is thinking that nature is in our control, and not the other way around. After all, what can Salem and Ozpin hope to do against the very will of the planet itself, the one who can devour even a human's very soul?"

And she stated it all with eyes wide and haunting, along with a broken smile.

And Qrow continued to listen to what her injured sister had to tell him everything she knew, and at the very conclusion of her tale did he proceed to run out of the tent for it was proven too much from horror striking in his very heart, transforming back into the bird he is befittingly named for, and flies as far as his could allow, he needs to tell Ozpin about this.

As well as get the hell out of there, as his sister's broken state terrifies him, doesn't help from the slightly deranged laughter she is making in his haste, the drunk had never been so pale, because if his sisters' words were to be believed, then there is a threat out there even worse than Salem.

And it's skulking throughout Remnant!

 **( End Song: Fate/Zero OST/All the worlds evil= Angra Mainyu's Theme )**

* * *

 **( Two years later: Current Location of Mistral= Shirai Village )**

 **BOOM!**

The settlement lays under siege, attacked by bandits known as the Bearskins **(Not my greatest idea in names, sounds like something that belongs to a football team for some reason)** , one bandit threw a couple of Molotov's into a house of a faunus family screaming in fear that was already on fire, one of many others that is enough to illuminate the rainy night sky.

No matter how hard it's pouring, the fires right now we're not relenting in the least.

"HAHAHA! Now that's beautiful, burn more, more, more!"

Was the deranged cackle of the thrower as he runs on to another house to incinerate, despite the pouring rain in the middle of the night with no clear sky in sight, thunder explodes and lighting flashes, it didn't deter them in the least.

This is a raid that has started not long ago, the bearskin tribe hide in the middle parts of the mountains that no one ever dares to go, and for good reason.

"C'mon fellas, we got plenty more houses to go, so get to it!" Yelled out the leader with a Mohawk, a short beard, cargo pants and a cheap black vest holding Molotov's by the belt, combat boots with one having the toes exposed.

The other bandits roared and raised their own weapons in the air before scattering to do whatever they please.

Many villagers run for their lives, plenty of village guards fought back to the best of their abilities, but sadly they were slowly but surely losing ground as they don't have the numbers that the bearskins have or have that much confidants to make it through tonight. If their being honest, they knew deep down in their hearts that this could be the end for them.

If they're going to die? Then they will take as many of these bastards along with them in the afterlife.

Meanwhile on the other side of the village, two bandits with flashlights in hand, kick off a front door off its hinges, and goes inside of a house, minutes later they come out, dragging a woman and her daughter by the hair with a harsh tug, making them shout in pain.

"Let her go! Please stop! Let my daughter go!" She screamed, desperately trying to escape from the killer grip he has on her and her child.

The attacker's pay's no mind from her plea, they just simply move on into a forest area not too far from the raid, just a small open area with plenty of bushes.

A perfect spot for what they're planning to do.

"Quiet, you little bitch! Or else I am going to do something to your daughter and force you to watch as it happens!" The one Bearskin threatened while holding the daughter with a knife close to her throat, making her whimper in fear as her hands was being tied up to a thin tree behind her back with a pair of rope, and her head being held by the neck, courtesy of his belt he pulled out from his pants, and lastly uses duct tape to shut her mouth.

The second bearskin holding the mother grinned sickly. "And if you want her to live through this night, you will do exactly as I say, so don't worry your pretty little head too much, you and I are going to have a very, very good time."

The older woman shuts up and pales, knowing exactly what they are going to do, and begins to start shaking.

The second thugs grin widens even further and licked his lips as he undresses her with his eyes. "That's a good girl." He purrs nastily, he then proceeds to reach for the blouse and was reared to tear it off, much to the mother's horror, and the daughter's despair.

He is planning on raping her in front of her child!

 **CHOMP!**

Or he would have, if something didn't snatch him in a white flash, and disappeared into the undergrowth.

Both the mother and daughter, and the thug holding the latter blinked with a dumb confusion, trying to process what just happened, doesn't help that it was too dark see fifteen feet away.

 **WHOOSH!**

But they become terrified from seeing a body flying into a tree.

 **SNAP!**

 **THUD!**

Which was followed by the sound of the now revealed bandits body bending in an unnatural angle as it collided with his spine and landed hard, but he was already dead as they see a huge chunk of his upper torso is gone like something took a big bite of off him. The mother and daughter were repulsed by the sight. But what they heard next rattled their own bones.

 **Growl!**

"What the fu-!" The bandit didn't say further

 **CHOMP!**

"AAAHHHHHH-MMMMMHHHHHPPPP!"

As he was suddenly pulled up into the air screaming while letting go of his own flashlight, and the knife the man once had landed on a mud pile, the same white blur once again disappeared into the undergrowth.

"MMMMMHHHHHPPPP!"

 **CRUNCH!**

The muffled screams were silenced by a loud crunch and dripping noises.

 **GRRRR!**

 **CHOMP!**

 **CHEW!**

.

.

.

 **SWALLOW!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THUD! THUD! THUD! Thud! Thud! Thud!** Thud. Thud. Thud.

The silence was deafening for a few seconds before the mother snaps out of it, hearing the mysterious monster running footsteps fading, meaning that whatever it was, it was leaving, with new-found strength, she runs to her child, but stops for a moment to get the knife of the mud and uses it to cut her daughter free from her bindings.

And proceeds to hug her and cries openly in joyful relief from being saved from a worst fate.

"Momma, look."

Looking back up to see her daughter's eyes widened as she points her finger, following the direction where her precious child is pointing at, it was the same mud puddle, she grabbed the flashlight and aims at it carefully while still holding her daughter closely, not daring to let her go. Once she is close enough for the light to reach it, the mother became shocked and frigid.

"My god." She breathes at what she is seeing.

The mud puddle has a giant paw print on it.

Mainly that of a wolfs.

* * *

 **( Back in the village )**

Three Bearskins were strolling into the village square like they own the place with smug smiles splitting their faces.

 **CRASH!**

But that changed when something big crashed through a house next to them.

 **CHOMP!**

And takes a big bite out of the guy in the middle.

 **SLAM!**

 **SLAM!**

Stomps on the guy to the left. And does the same with one on the right, and then proceeds to enjoy its meal.

"What the hell is that?!"

The beast turns its head to the direction of that scream, while having his victim still halfway inside his mouth, with the feet visible and dangling like a rag doll with blood coating his nuzzle, slit Amber eyes peering through the darkness.

The entire tribe of the Bearskins were passing by while dragging the hundreds of civilians that survived were gob smacked.

What they see standing in front of them is a huge and terrifying white wolf that is comparable to the size of the buildings around it, if not bigger, it has four, thick golden rings on each of its legs, and immediately they knew what this beast was, and they paled soon after.

"RUN! It's here!"

"Were all gonna die!"

So, they fled, screaming for their lives, the village and its people forgotten entirely.

The giant wolf devoured the rest of his previous meal and took chase, while jumping over and ignoring the shivering civilians who were on their knees or stomachs, cowering in fear from the sight of it.

Focusing its attention in favor of the running Bearskins instead.

Which it didn't take long to reach them as it was much faster than anything with two legs.

"AHHHH-"

 **CHOMP!**

Case in point. As the wolfs next meal was caught halfway in its mouth, throwing him up in the air while spinning, when gravity begins to pull down on the screaming Bearskin, with the beast jumping upwards behind him, it opens its mouth wide open showing rows of blooded teeth from the previous meals, and slams its jaws down hard on the bandit.

 **SNAP!**

 **CRACK!**

 **SPLAT!**

And was bended forward like a closed book, resulting the man's spine to snap outward out of his back, the arms showing on the side of his jaws, limping. The giant beast begins to chew them back inside his mouth, swallows his food, licking his chomp's in glee while still on the move.

"OH MY GO- **WHAM!** " The second bandit was sent flying onto a house wall from a swipe of its paw.

 **SPLOTCH!**

And was reduced to nothing but bits from the amount of force the wolf smacked him with, leaving a huge blood stain on the walls behind.

Then grabs the next bandit by his upper torso in his teeth, flips him up in a spin and grabs his legs, and raised him up high in the air.

"NO! NO! NO-"

 **SLAM!**

 **SPLAT!**

And slammed him hard on the earth, body bits flew in random directions.

After that came the next slaughter fest the wolf was concocting, screams heard throughout the settlement for minutes on end, and for once, it wasn't the villagers doing the screaming.

Eventually, all is silent save the rain pouring down, thunder and lightning coming up to in random intervals in seconds, many bodies and other body parts were lying on the ground, various organs open for the world to see, various faces of horror and fear forever etched.

And moving on to see the giant wolf growling and snarling.

The last of the victims was the leader himself, his feet were stomped by the monster's giant left paw, insuring he can't ever walk again, also making the man scream in horrendous pain.

But was silenced when the wolfs jaws closed in on his upper half, wriggling, turning and rotating his head around roughly like a house pet would on a chew toy while the man was flaring his arms around and hitting his captor's nuzzle in hopes to be released.

But the white wolf soon begins to pull, the leaders arms dropped in a limp as tendrils of flesh were being stretched from beyond the allowed capacity.

 **SNAP!**

And his spine was snapped in two as he was ripped apart, blood sprayed into the air, and begins to chew on the rest of the Bearskin leaders' corpse while growling in delight.

 **Gulp!**

The wolf raises its head up high and swallows its last meal, looking around and sniffing to see if anything else were around, detecting nothing, it runs run's out of the village, into the forest, and into the night.

The daughter and mother from earlier made it back into the village, ran into the village to see most of the people were alive, men and woman and children, but they set their sights on one person.

"Daddy!" The little girl yelled as she ran to someone who happens to be one of the village guards, said guard snaps his head into the direction of that familiar voice, fatherly instincts kicking in he ran to them desperately, and hugs his daughter tightly.

"Oh, my sweet baby girl, your safe, you're both safe." He murmurs in her hair in absolute relief, soon his wife joined in on the hugging.

"Hey look!" A random male villager yelled out as he points out to the direction of a hill.

And when the full moon peaks through the big opening of rainclouds, they become mesmerized at what they saw.

The same giant wolf that is standing on a flat boulder above a small mountain. Its white fur reflecting the soft glow from the moon behind it to prove its majesty further, no amount of blood on its muzzle doesn't detract any of that.

And it was staring down at them.

But the surprise however…

"HAAAAOOOOHHH!"

Came from the children as they raised their heads up to it in a mimic that of a wolf howling to the sky. Including the parents own daughter joining in.

The adults and especially the parents were bewildered from this oddly unexpected behavior.

But they became further surprised when the giant white wolf heard the cries of the children, it stares down at them, before staring ahead, rears its head up.

 **HAAAAOOOOHHH!**

And howls out long and loudly into the night alongside with the kids, as if its heart is trying to reach out to them, the clouds once again cover's the moon, and the great beast along with it.

Vanishing into the darkness.

The father only heard of this beast that was spoken in whispers within the small various communities outside of the four main kingdom's walls.

"So, it is true." He said in awe, the other grown-ups who heard it were in the same boat as him. But snaps out of it as he, and the others begin to rally everything and preparing to leave, it's no longer safe here, as the amount of negativity is no doubt sensed by the Grimm.

Unknown to them however, they are bit preoccupied by other creatures more ancient than them.

But what they do know, is that the existence of a wolf that is said to stand above at the pinnacle of all wolves, hunts down sinners and the creatures of Grimm being a recent myth…

Has proven itself to be true, right in front of their very eyes.

* * *

 **( A week later )**

In the highest snowy mountaintop in an isolated frozen island, a place where it is at its coldest, despite the clear skies where other mountain ranges appear as far as the eye can see and none dared to tread upon them.

"HURRAAAHHHH!"

 **Boom!**

All the sudden, a yell was heard in the distance, shortly followed by an explosion of snow appearing from the side of the mountain.

Zooming in a wide area with dead trees torn from their roots, large rocks near to the edges that either fall from their place, explode and turn to rubble, or get sliced to pieces from gusts of wind.

 **BANG!**

Two red blurs shoot at each other in mid-air, gusts of wind moving around from the amount of force put into it, jumping away from the other, jumping down on the snowy ground reveals two people.

The obviously much older individual appearing to be a mature woman in her late twenties is none other than Vlitra, not much is changed in terms of appearance, matter of fact she has hasn't aged a day, considering her origins is of little to no surprise whatsoever.

And right now, she currently is staring at the swirling red vortex turning down in a slow but steady rate, consequently making snow to calm down from the previous vortex of power. Said cause?

"Oh Vlitra~."

Happens to be a pissed off cat faunus known as Serena appears when the haze of snow cleared up.

In Vlitra's eyes, the much younger girl she raised for two years has now bloomed into a very beautiful young lady that just started into her teenage years, fifteen to be exact, her hair as white as the snow around her, reaching the approximately at the back of her knees, with spikes spread from top to bottom, her bangs close to her chin, and her eyes red as blood. **(1)**

Her attire was woven by the will of the planet personally to protect her from the cold. A full-length black coat with a hood that has two silver drawstrings decorated with beads at the bottom end, next came them silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region.

With the large silver zipper that fastens to the top and zips down to seal the coat, wearing black gloves, knee length black square toed boots with the bottom zipper located in front of Serena's upper thigh area, having an open slit in the front of said area.

 **( Organization XIII Coat: Do not own )**

It holds many uses such as preventing any rips and tears or any holes big or small, any kind of punishment it goes through and it will still look like it was brand new, her hood is also capable of having her face covered completely in shadows, as if staring into a dark abyss, making it almost impossible to see through it.

By inspiration from her Gohma whenever they teleported, she added her own touch of teleportation into the coat that unleashes a black and red corridor that only she and Serena can access to, anyone else would be torn apart if they so much as try to enter it to give chase.

Except for Siegfried and Dust of course.

"Yes, young one?" Vlitra responded nonchalantly, not at all concerned of her voice singing sweetly with a threatening undertone, much less a death-glare the much younger girl was giving her now.

She was secretly proud of her for showing such a backbone, even though it was aimed at her, but it was the thought that counts, and besides, if it were anybody else, they would be on a receiving end for a beating.

Serena was not amused, and it shows when her left eye twitched from her long-time companion's unrepentant reply. "Tell me, what purpose possessed you to drop a bucket of water. Filled with ice cubes I might add, when I'm trying to enjoy my hard-earned break by taking a nap from what I had to suffer through 24/7?" The Faunus demanded with a snarl.

Vlitra crosses her arms underneath her bust and respond back into what Serena dubs as the teacher mode and stiffens slightly, because when she's about to lecture someone, you better damn well listen lest she throws you in a pit filled with Gohma.

"It's like you said young one. because it's a break, not a day off, meaning you cannot be allowed to laze about while under a training schedule that I personally made out for you in order to get stronger than anyone in Remnant. But lo and behold, an hour later and you already got yourself a little complacent while I was doing something important."

Like speaking to her own counterpart, buts that isn't here or there.

"While yes, it's necessary to relax, as in rest our minds and bodies to recuperate from the hard activities for extended amounts of time, but you have more than enough rest, and thus to get you a little back on track, I have to keep you in tip top condition by knocking you down over and over again for these past couple of hours." As punishment being left unsaid.

Taking a breath. "Which was why our previous order of business is to sense the danger of impeding threats even when asleep, hence the bucket of water with ice cubes I dropped on you, not only it serves as your punishment, it's also to teach you a lesson in terms of awareness. If it was anything else that is more lethal, say slitting your throat in your sleep, what do you think would happen if you weren't keeping at least one eye open from possible immediate threats?" Vlitra asked rhetorically.

Serena's face furrows in consideration of her mentor's entire lecture and frowns when she heard of what would happen of getting killed in her sleep, in no way she can refute her on that.

It may seem harsh, but Serena understands where she is coming from, and she learned under her tutelage that sugarcoating is not her way of doing things, much less give a damn about what happens to others.

If someone told her 'Did you know several people got shot yesterday?', her reaction would be the same like someone asked 'Hey, did you know that watermelons are on sale?' Then good for them as she is not affected in anyway of what happens to the few that die within a single week.

Her teacher isn't the type to go out her way saving people left and right, the Huntsmen and the Academies exist for a reason, but she is far from trusting them because she had come across plenty that did not reach the criteria as protectors. Hell, she and Vlitra had to kill several hostile rogue Huntsman in four months alone, due to them, the rogues, being unruly provokers.

In other words. She and Vlitra don't come for trouble, it was trouble that comes for them.

While planetary obligations enforced Vlitra to preserve a species from near extinction as they play a part in nature, and mother Gaea loves her children with all her heart, and that includes humanity.

Vlitra is reluctant but complies to her counterparts wishes. But that won't mean she will coddle mankind, if their endangerment was done by their own hands, then she will make their life's a miserable hell for even wasting her time because of the consequences of their folly finally catching up to them with a colossal bite in the ass.

And considering the history that the sins of man she read through countless history books she absorbed herself in various libraries, combined with the demigods have committed during the days when Vlitra was at the height of her power.

Inevitably, she can't really blame her at all for thinking like that. Vlitra is far too old, cynical and jaded to take any human being or faunus in very high regards, and for good damn reason, she herself is not spared from the cruelties of reality, so she is of like-mind when it comes to humans and even her own faunus kind.

While she has seen the best in humanity and faunus alike, but it's the absolute worst that overshadows them. Justice and fate. Ignorance and escapism, they never learned, they never listened. It will only be a matter of time before they do something so bad that Vlitra herself would have come to punish them for their foolishness.

Simple way of adding it is that her faith in both races were forfeit long ago.

She snaps out of it as Vlitra talks again. "Now enough talking, we must continue on with your training, so show me what you have learned." She ordered as she goes into her battle stance, she brings her feet close together, one arm hunched upwards with the other slumped down with her hands sparkling with red electricity, swaying slightly with her coat moving along with her movements.

 **( Insert Song: Asura's Wrath OST= Wind Fang Yasha's Theme )**

Seeing that time for words is over. Serena powers back up, a red aura wraps around her entire body immediately springs into action as she dashes towards Vlitra, rearing her left hand back into a fist, and throws a punch, Vlitra retaliates by swiping the attack with her hand and throws her own punch at her head, the cat Faunus tilts her head and brings a horizontal kick to her mentors' waist which was grabbed in a firm grip.

Then she was thrown to the opposite direction of the area. Serena tsks in frustration as she rights herself in midair and lands safely, she looks up and sees Vlitra already in front of her as she does a downward punch to her head, but she was having none of that as the young cat Faunus moves her head to the side and swing her right leg at Vlitra's feet, who then jumps up.

Far from finished, and to Vlitra's surprise; Serena then puts her back and hands on the ground, and mimics something called 'breakdancing', a spinning kick akin to a fast windmill which strikes home by hitting her crossed arms while still in in mid-air and sends her flying due to the strength that the much younger girl shouldn't have if it weren't for her heritage as a Demigod.

Vlitra grunts from the force the young girl could produce before she flips back into an upright position and flies upwards, summons her red ethereal blades in full glory before zooming towards Serena at high speeds like a lock-on missile with her blades behind her.

Seeing this, Serena coats her arms in a familiar set of ember and flames and goes in after her with a big leap, arms poised to strike.

And strike they did as the young cat faunus has her right arm colliding with her teachers' ethereal blade, the force caused a huge boom in the area as they stood there for three seconds until they jumped back to the ground.

Serena was the first one to land as she grabs a massive rectangle-boulder, causing cracks to appear from where her hands are, with a mighty heave, she throws it upwards and towards Vlitra like a catapult, the will of the planet cancels her blades, and with all her strength, backhands her entire left forearm on the massive rock into smithereens as if she were wearing a shield.

 **Shatter!**

Only for Serena to appear in front of Vlitra in mid-jump with a right hook, but Vlitra catches it, who in turn throws her own right hook, only for Serena to catch it as consequence.

Thus, begins the struggle in trying to impose dominance over the other, in synchrony, they moved in between a huge crack, grunts and huffs were heard, then they pushed as one at each other, nothing happened at first, until a second push did, and a thud was heard.

 **Thud!**

Not satisfied, they did one more push against each other, with Vlitra lifting her right leg, while Serena did the same with her left one, they put them down at the same time, and with a big push.

 **BANG!**

A huge explosion occurred from the amount of strength was put into, causing the snow to blow outward from them and their respective clothes flapping rapidly, the whole place was no better as it was rumbling and the ground beneath them was cracking and they were spreading to the edges of the area, as if a mini earthquake was taking place, icy rocks were falling, ledges were breaking apart causing rockslides with a couple of more to go down with them, even half of the area is falling down and into the steep cliffs.

If anyone were to see this would be slack-jawed from the sheer magnitude of destruction caused by two people from simply doing essentially a pushing contest.

Serena and Vlitra were too stubborn trying to make one to submit over the other to notice the collateral damage being done, even when their upper bodies were slightly lining with the ground while grunts, huffs and puffs were emerging out of their mouths and noses.

They were like this for seven seconds before Serena decided that enough was enough, with gritted teeth, she pulls out her right arm and throws a punch, forcing Vlitra to let go of her other arm to block the punch with her forearms to form a cross, she slides back twenty meters away.

Then Serena appears before her, her right fist reared up and launches it in her stomach, then punches her again in the face, then swings her right fist upwards, colliding with Vlitra's chin, making her head to rear back from the amount of force put into it.

But Vlitra recovers quickly and throws her right hook to Serena's left cheek.

The cat faunus was stunned as her eyes were closed from the pain, before opening them back up as she brings her right fist at her.

But her master responds in kind by throwing her own punch with her right hand into Serena's own.

 **BAM!**

A shockwave was seen and heard; it had enough force them to stumble back before throwing their respective left punch.

 **BAM!**

The same thing happened again before they jumped back away from each other, before they dashed together, Serena brings her right knee at Vlitra, who blocked it with her right forearm, trying again, the young girl then brings her left forearm down that was blocked by the older woman's left forearm, then flashes their next attack by smashing their right fists, then switches to meeting their left elbows at each other.

After that became a flurry of fast paced kicks, punches, elbow strikes, sliding and low sweeping kicks, flipping in the air and causing snow to rise from the rising battle of attrition, followed by grunting and yelling.

Eventually, Serena gets a hit into her mentor's chest, sending her to slide back.

 **"AUUUGH!"**

Vlitra snaps her head up with wide eyes as Serena appears before her, her right fist reared up and launches it in her face, which connects, the young Faunus removes her fist, throws a second one, this time right in the stomach, extracts that and does an uppercut to her chin with enough power to send her flying and spinning into a wall of rock.

 **BOOM!**

Vlitra's back connects with a big explosion with a lot of shattered ice gathering up, the source of all Gohma extracts herself with her upper body limping like a puppet having its strings cut off, unknown to Serena, Vlitra was wearing a smirk, feeling pride within her chest from the girls progress, decided to end things here as it has been hours since they been going at it.

She disappears causing more snow to gather from the amount of speed, Serena's eyes widened in sheer shock from her mentor suddenly standing before her with her right hand on her hip.

Vlitra was appraising her for a moment before nodding in satisfaction. "You pick things up fast as ever young one." She praises, before a devilish thought occurred to her, and decided to take out a certain Demigod of greed's book, and it shows as a gleam in her eye sends a foreboding shiver down the Cat Faunus' spine, having a bad feeling of what is going to happen next.

And she is right as Vlitra rears her head upwards and exclaims. "Here's your reward!"

And brings it down on Serena, doing a headbutt so hard, Serena's face meets the ground with enough force to make the ground shake, and snow erupted from the impact, before the rest of her body goes limp.

But not before she thought 'That fiend!' Thus, rendered unconscious.

 **( End Song: Asura's Wrath OST Wind Fang= Yasha's Theme )**

Huffing at her work, she gently grabs her young charge by the waist with her entire right arm, bringing her closely to her side, and starts walking back, all the while thinking back on that day.

In order to explain, one must rewind back the clock two years prior, when Serena was forced to be put in a temporal coma for her body to adapt the changes she had gone through.

And Vlitra remembered it very well even to this day.

* * *

 **( Flashback: Two Years Ago = Nighttime )**

The very will of the planet itself was not happy, true, she is never happy about much of anything, demigods? Check. The seven deities? Hate them. Humanity? Goes without saying, and Asura? No rocket science involved with that last one. But what is currently making the very will of the planet to be very disgruntled about is that the place she is at right now.

'No, to be more accurate is the vermin infesting it.' Vlitra mused as her eyes narrowed from what's in front of her, clutching the still unconscious girl in her arms, currently wrapped in a blanket to protect her from the elements, Dust cawed and landed on a nearby lumps of rubble, Siegfried standing guard besides Vlitra, growling with his ears folded behind his head.

Standing before her is an abandoned village, that almost looks like a small city is crawling with Grimm and corpses lying about, one even in the grips of a mantis type Grimm, biting the corps like a corncob with blood and some guts spilling and dangling respectively. Safe to say is that there are no one left alive, as far as Vlitra's eyes can tell her, many more are heading this way, numbering in the hundreds of various Grimm.

There's enough Grimm to make an invasion.

This made Vlitra to narrow her eyes, she is no fool, the possibility of so many coming here is no coincidence, Grimm possess the ability to sense negative emotions from humans, drawn like moths to a flame.

And sometimes Vlitra's hatred for humanity unconsciously rises from her like a tsunami, attracting a lot of them that were heading her way in this village as a result, then again, the one called Salem must have managed to become aware of her existence in some way and found out her whereabouts, thus lead her black monstrosities here.

Two distinct possibilities that she can't put pass, but she can ignore it for what is occurring in the here and now.

Seeing enough, her eyes glow red as she decides to call upon her power, intending to 'clean house' as the humans like to say, raising one hand in the sky while holding Serena with the other, the build-up winds caused her hair and clothes flow like a scarf, the clear night skies become dark from the clouds gathering, blood colored lightning zapped in random intervals, the Grimm began to notice the ground is beginning to shake as smoke erupts from the hard surface.

And emerging from the ground is the returned Gohma, but this time instead of not only just the howlers, but a new kind that spawned alongside them, numbering in the hundreds that resemble to that of rhinos.

 **( Gohma Charger= Impurity level: 87 )**

Under Vlitra's mental command, they attack with roars and howls, the Grimm were put off by the new enemies that weren't human or Faunus, Grimm are able to detect negative emotions, so to sense that these creatures that seem to embody a lot of rage made them pause from such an anomaly, that proved a mistake as a Beowolf was slammed by a charger, then right into a building, causing a dust cloud in the process.

Followed by an Ursa to be dogpiled by ten howlers. Followed by an Ursa to be dragged by ten Howlers, screeching and pummeling can be heard as flesh and bone were being torn from their hinges, squeals and howls being heard.

Far from done, Vlitra brought forth another type of Gohma to take care of the Nevermores, bringing forth twenty-two giant-like fish that are emerging from the clouds, one was lucky enough to take a massive bite on one of the Nevermore's where the wing meets the shoulder, making them spin in the air from the collision.

 **( Gohma Glider= Impurity level: 1,390 )**

Next, she summons two specific Gohma that are spawning from the other side of the settlement, the first to appear is that of giant nine-meter turtles numbering in the hundreds, their shells having jagged spikes and red veins wrapping around the legs.

 **( Gohma Squasher: Impurity level= 680 )**

Alongside them came just as much numbers and in much bigger shape and sizes, beasts in the height of 25 meters, more bulging red veins visible to see, a species of elephants equal or bigger to Grimm Goliath's, binging out their trunks in making trumpet noises as they March against the Grimm alongside with the Squasher's, Ray's and Glider's.

 **( Gohma Crusher: Impurity level=890 )**

With all her Gohma going at it, she summons one more creature of her creation, to ensure that this specific Gohma protects both two animals and the last descendant while she heads to the front, she is not taking any chances of surprised attacks be they man or beast, gently putting Serena down to a nearby tree, she steps back several feet, looking back at the far end of the road where she arrived from, before raising her right hand in the air, red electricity dance around her entire arm and hand, before clenching it.

Black smoke more massive than the others, sprouting forth came a hybrid of both a head of a cobra, with the body of a turtle along with a forked, four-pronged tail, with the height of approximately one thousand meters, making it the biggest monster known and beholden only to her.

It then unleashes a mighty howl for the world to hear.

 **"HRRRRRHHHOOOAAAAAGGHHH!"**

 **( Gohma Striker= Impurity level: 47,000 )**

Vlitra grabs Serena's comatose form before jumping on the giant hybrids body, with a howler carrying Siegfried to follow suit, Dust was not too far behind, with but a mental command, the many red spikes shift and churn away before the center has only but one spike that turned into a crystal with an opening wide enough for a person to go into.

Placing her inside, Serena's body levitates in the center, the spiked crystal closes, the surface hardens to the point where her appointed charge is barely visible, preventing anyone or anything from daring to make any attempt on the young Faunus' life, turning to Siegfried who was released from the monkey Gohma, she began to talk to him.

"Siegfried. Keep watch over Serena while I am gone, Dust, you stay here as well." She ordered, both responded their own way as Vlitra jumps out, and clenched her fist as a dome of red spikes warped around the center like a dome, the last thing she saw was the peaceful look of the young descendant of Asura before focusing on her task.

 **( Insert Song: BattleTanx Soundtrack: Fremont Street )**

 **THUD!**

 **CRACK!**

Ignoring the spider web cracks from the hard landing she made, Vlitra zooms in on a lone Ursa, within range it swipes at her, only for Vlitra to duck and grab the offending appendage and easily throws it in the air, then gets caught in the mouth of a glider passing by in the process, it then snaps it's teeth and half of the Grimm's body separates with blood flowing down like rain while the upper falls down with it, and the glider swallows with a big gulp.

She then sees twelve Beowolfs sprint at her just from across the street, thinking fast, she spots a crude shaped circular wall of concrete that was once connected to a building near her, walking towards it, she grabs the edges, pulls it, heedless of a dead male human body that is missing it's lower half likely from being crushed, she rotates counter-clockwise and throws it like one would to a giant Frisbee in high speeds.

 **SQUELCH!**

 **BOOM!**

The outcome is the spinning wall being the Victor as the wolfs were reduced to nothing but bits and pieces, they didn't even get the chance to react, much less make a noise, the spinning concrete collides with a building, crumbling from its foundations of the force.

Huffing in satisfaction, she jumps on top of the tallest building nearby with the grace of a gazelle, looking around as the battle of beasts is occurring everywhere; Grimm vs Gohma, explosions and puffs of smoke emerge randomly in different areas of this semi large city-like settlement with the buildings tumbling down from the impure monsters going at it like a bar fight.

Her eyes widened as her pupils dilate into demonic slits as she sees three alpha Nevermore's getting close to the striker, deeming it as a bigger threat, and are shooting their feathers away from its shell, thinking it is dangerous to get to close to the head and tail, so they aimed for those.

However, the giant sensed the danger, and make the spikes on its shell to glow menacingly as without warning…

"Destroy them." Vlitra mutters with a deadly tone.

 **SHHHHHHHUUUUUU!**

Multiple red beams shoot out of its back, piercing the giant birds with pin point accuracy, the Nevermore's screech in pain as they fall to the surface, one is unlucky enough to die being impaled by the Strikers spikes from its shell before it's disintegrating body scatters to the winds.

 **( Shin Godzilla's Atomic Back Attack: Do not own )**

Knowing that her charges within the beast is safe, Vlitra looks down on the edge and sees a total of four Beringel's climbing on top of the four-story building she is standing on, the first lunges into the sky and try to palm her to paste, but Vlitra saw it coming and moves to grab the arm, and slams it on the rooftop hard enough to make a dust cloud, resulting in making a big hole that she fell into the third floor with the Beringel along with it.

She swiftly regains her bearings and instinctively does a back kick into the torso of her attacker from behind with enough force send it flying to a bunch of working tables, papers scattering into the air from the impact before colliding with the wall that collapses on the monster.

This enrages the other Beringel as they soon entered the fray, Vlitra jumps from her spot immediately after, and dashes back at them, the Grimm respond in kind She slices one arm of the nearest one with her ethereal blade, making it scream, far from finished she then summons her second and cut's it's head off like a hot knife through butter, shutting it up immediately.

But the second one shoved the dead decaying fellow beast and rushes at her next, but she saw it coming and jumps to do a double kick into its chest, sending it flying towards out the window.

Vlitra lands on her back, but she places her hands on the ground above her head, and jumps back on her feet in time to block a swipe from the third gorilla Grimm, slapping the offending appendage, she moves in the beasts guard, and threw a punch into the chest, making a hole inside, it gasps as heat begins to radiate inside it and fire erupts from the back, making it go limp dead as it begins to decay, until nothing else remains.

Sensing the last Beringel that she back kicked earlier, its charging at her with rage in its eyes.

Seeing this chance, she jumps out the window and shoots a laser at her chaser in the head that pierced through the head killing it.

She lands and dashed behind the second one form earlier, grabs one of its legs, spins once, and she then casually throws the Beringel into the sky, and watch as a Glider grabs the Beringel's lower half with its mouth, with the Grimm struggling and squealing.

The glider silenced it by chomping down hard, blood sprayed with the gorilla to go limp and the upper half was thrown to the side runs at where she believes to be this places city square, the Gohma howlers will deal with them in her departure.

 **( End Song: BattleTanx Soundtrack: Fremont Street )**

Not long before she arrives her intended designation, Vlitra slows down and walks forward and finds herself in the center of a wide area that is empty with only the buildings around her, and one much more taller building with multiple screens while having one main one that is bigger than the rest.

The ancient entity of the planet investigates the clouded sky as thunder begins to rumble, rain then to pour down on her. Vlitra was not bothered by it at the least, in fact, she welcomes it as she closes her eyes while dismissing the onslaught from afar that ended mid-point of her track here, now only a few of the Grimm remain, no doubt being killed off by her creations.

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

Her eyes slowly open as she knows the Gohma Striker appears behind her with massive foot steps, it now stands behind the buildings awaiting further orders from its creator.

Turning around to it, she gives out a mental command to open the spikes, jumping onto the center of its shell came Dust and Siegfried perking for seeing her once more, Vlitra nods at them and moves to her desired objective inside the lone crystal Serena is in.

When she reaches it, Vlitra places her palm on its surface, the red crystal releases steam and out came the cat faunus floating there, while still sleeping even from all the noise being made.

Vlitra grabs her and jumps out, Dust following behind while the great white wolf was escorted out, courtesy of the howler.

Soon landing in front of a large building opposite of the other building with the massive T.V screen is no doubt a hotel and entered inside while the colossal hybrid guards outside, Siegfried shortly after being released and the lights are on and the interior is surprisingly undamaged from this nights fiasco, but then again this was a recent attack and the Grimm don't take interest in power generators. Scanning the area, it is deserted yet no damage was caused here.

'Perhaps the people were warned before the attack started? This whole place is void of humans save for a few dead ones, and I didn't detect even a single soul through my Gohma at all during the battle.'

Shaking her head of those thoughts, she scans to see an elevator, deciding to take highest floor to have the overview of the whole place, she goes in with the wolf and bird not too far behind, pressing a number for the highest floor, and up they went.

* * *

 **( Unknown location )**

 **( Insert song: End of Silence-Blood Moon{Feat. Alexa Ray} )**

Eyes slowly open to reveal nothing but darkness that seem to be twisting all around her, not certain as to why she is floating in the middle of it all, much less sure which way is up or down, left or right, only to look 'down' and close her eyes and thoughts start to move at the forefront of her mind.

'What is this…?'

'What is all of this…?'

'Is this a dream…?'

'If so, then what am I supposed to be dreaming about…?'

'And more importantly, who… or what… am I…?'

So many questions left unanswered, not knowing on what to do other than to open her eyes again, only to see another person floating before her, except for one detail.

'Is that… me?'

Indeed, for the one floating before her is herself, like staring into a mirror, unmoving, staring blankly without blinking with those dead, hollowed eyes, peering through her, much to her own discomfort.

However.

'Mother...? Father...?' She thought silently.

True enough, her other self was then now accompanied by two other adults that appeared in bluish particles, recognizing them as her parents, except their clothes were dirtied and in tatters, wear and tears, here and there, scars and cuts on some parts on their person in various spots.

Soon after, the black void begins to change and morph into a village, one that she lived in, a peaceful place to be in without Grimm and bandits to disturb it.

But the difference was that it is now burned to the ground, trees are on fire, and the most horrifying thing is the sight of burned corpses that are only skeletons that looked like they were trying to escape from the underground bunker but failed horribly.

'My home, why is it on fire? Why are these people dead? What caused this tragedy to happen? Just what is going on?' Were the various, and valid questions moving through her mind. But the situation does not end there.

For without warning, she sees her parents and her other self's own feet began to burn up in flames, slowly moving up to their knees, panicking, she tried running to them in hopes of not losing them too.

Keyword being tried as if she was dragging her feet through black tar that is not even there.

Not showing any signs of pain however, the fire has slowly ate away at their knees, they raised their hands to her with melancholic expressions, when the fire met their waists, desperation and adrenaline only filled her as she tries to reach them, her voice locked in place so no sound escapes her mouth, doesn't help as her movements were slow and sluggish, not soon after their entire being is engulfed in flames until they burst into ashes, much to her horror and despair.

Then flashes of memories started to come back to her with a force of a freight train, clutching her head in pain as memories of what happened, the time when her village was being attacked without warning, images of innocent people dying, dragged by the hair, or just being outright killed in horrendous ways.

But it did not stop there.

Another memory flashed in her mind's eye, images of coming close to being raped by a monster in the skin of a human, and fast forwarding to the battle of her savior against another young woman, who lost badly.

And when she sees the one responsible for all the misery wrought upon her and many others, as well as their death's, along with her parents.

"Now do you see?"

She snaps to the right to look at the very cause of her current plight, knowing it is a woman judging by the sound her voice being feminine, who's upper face is covered in shadow, but recognizes her enough.

"What?" Serena muttered in warning.

"The strong survive, and the weak will die, those are the rules that has been followed for a long time, it is the natural order of things." The person claimed, crossing her arms, Serena can tell even with her face covered in shadows, she can practically sense that there is a smug grin stretching on her tormentors' lips, while completely ignoring the threatening tone She gave.

"Shut up! Where do you get off saying all of this!?" She yells loudly, without thinking, she charges at her, throws a punch, only for her to vanish, appearing on the far right, placing a hand on her hip.

"I am just stating the truth. You seem like a smart girl, so why is it so hard to understand such a fact that is so simple, even you can see it? Surely you were taught that much?" She inquired with her eyebrow raised condescendingly.

Serena hisses at her with her cat ears folding on top of her head, her eyes glaring daggers at her from the sheer gall of this woman. "That is not for you to decide!" She retorted angrily, unknowingly repeating the same words of her once mighty ancestor not known to her.

The woman only scoffed at the response. "And yet, your parents themselves are weak, thus naturally their demise is to be expected, but it makes it no less pathetic considering that you somehow survived, the best part is that you will never, ever see them again, know this, if their flesh and bones weren't burned from the explosion, they would have been food for the vulture's by now." She cruelly said with a sneer.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" Serena yells loudly in absolute anger.

"God." She replied arrogantly before vanishing completely without a trace.

That did it, the second she disappeared, a pulse was felt within her heart, making her chest go upwards from an unseen force. Before falling to her knees and clench her chest in pain with her left hand and gripping the ground with her right.

Tears leak out of her eyes like a waterfall as she begins to weep in sorrow and despair, her face is covered in shadows from the horrid realization that her family is dead, and they are never coming back, hiccups and whimpers leave her lips.

It felt like several hours before her crying ceased, but at the end of that despair came another feeling. Like that of a small, insignificant spark that's been slowly growing into a bonfire.

The happy times when she was just much younger flash in her mind.

Having dinner with her family.

Walking with her mother while other pass by, who waved at them in greetings.

Napping on the couch in her father's office.

Playing with other children and climbing up some trees on occasions with innocent laughter echoing in her ears.

Serena's lips were now shaking as they slowly turn into an animalistic snarl as her memories keep coming, which made it even more painfully worse knowing that they are dead, she is starting to breathe heavily while her mouth slightly opens, showing canine teeth becoming even more sharper as her eyes were slowly opening, once innocent blue, now reveals blood red slit eyes while her upper face is still covered in shadows, without warning, she throws her head back.

 **"RAAAAVVVVVEEEEEEN!"**

With a cry. Serena's rage exploded from within her with the strength of a thousand suns going super nova in a very close proximity.

Slamming her fists into the ground, causing massive spider web cracks, eyes shining red as her clothes were torn to shreds, her body begins to glow with tribal like tattoos around her body embedding into her skin, steam and crimson red embers erupt from her body, burning herself due to the power fluctuation.

But she doesn't give a damn!

Her body was growing a few inches taller in order to compensate, embers and deadly red electricity were swirling and dancing around her, and her once, smooth black hair morphs to the color of snow white, spiky hair as she screams out beyond ahead.

If Serena were to look behind her, she would see a shadow mimicking her bodies movements, that had a visage of a demon with four massive glowing arms, but she was beyond caring about anything that's happening around her as her mind has been completely shattered, with one thought repeating.

'I'll kill her...'

'I'll kill her...'

'I'll kill her...'

'I'll kill her...'

Getting back up on her feet with her shoulders shaking uncontrollably, she yells ahead of her in clear sorrow, anger and pain that lays deep in her heart, closing her eyes before opening them again a second later as she throws her head back, arms to her sides, and release a tearfully-wrathful cry as the power of wrath rises around her and her hair flairs wildly from the rising power.

Eyes wide and shining red with pure unyielding rage, with fresh more tears falling from her lids all the way down to her chin, even when droplets evaporate. along with an unholy roar from the monster behind her, moving together in perfect synchrony.

 **'I'LL FUCKING KILL HER!'**

 **"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGG!"**

 **"RRRRRHHHHHOOOAAAAAAAARRRHH!"**

And her power causes a massive explosion, leaving everything in a flash of white.

 **BOOM!**

 **( End song: End of Silence-Blood moon{Feat. Alexa Ray} )**

* * *

"Augh!"

Serena wakes up from the hellish, but vividly detailed nightmare with a little jump, setting herself up, he is breathing heavily as sweat poured down her face, rubbing her hands on her face to rid herself of the sweat and tears.

Once finished, she looks down to see herself wearing gray shirt and pajama bottoms, a blanket on her lap, looking further to see herself in a rectangular, queen size bed with a nightstand on the left side, averting her gaze out through the large window closely to the right side of the bed, she sees rain occurring outside from a highest point.

She concludes she is inside of a penthouse if the large luxurious room is of any note, and the clock hanging on the wall points to be 8:14 A.M. Meaning it's the start of the morning.

Looking outside again only for her to freeze at what she saw.

A monstrosity of colossal size, far bigger than anything she has ever seen in her life. And being barely covered by fog and howling winds and occasional flashes of lightning to illuminate a little more of its appearance, it's shape from what she can tell looks like a demonic mix between cobra snake for a head with the body of a turtle that have red jagged spikes on its upper shell, currently standing in front of the gates like it is on standby.

Since it is not doing anything but stand there, still as a statue minus the head moving and turning at other areas like a sentry.

Her ears folded behind her head as her body is shaking with sweat sliding out of their pores, her red eyes gone wide and shrunk at the same time in fear from something that looks like a stuff of nightmares come to life, instincts screaming at her to run as fast as she can, but all she can do is sit there on the verge of hiding under the blankets and curl like a ball and let out a whimper.

"You are awake." Luckily, she doesn't have to do anything as a feminine voice cleared her mind from her fear-induced state.

Snapping her head to the left, the young cat faunus is pleasantly surprised to see...

"Miss Vlitra?" Serena asked tentatively while keeping guard on the monster.

Indeed, as Vlitra is presently not wearing her usual outfit, for her coat is held by a coat hanger nearby, still in her long black pants and boots, she reveals to wear a skin-tight black body suit that serves like some sort of sports bra, with a slit in her chest area, showing some cleavage, red tribal-lined tattoos are on display around her body, brimmed with life as it seem to have an ethereal glow to them. **(2)**

With the black gloves currently removed to show red tribal like markings all around her arms interlining at the back of her hand that have circles with a ripple pattern while the center having a slit pupil.

While wearing a white apron, holding by the handles is a tray carrying a bowl of cereal, glass of milk with buttered toast fresh out the toaster, and a washing clothe.

Siegfried and Dust's heads turn to the younger girl, the wolf walks to the other side of the bed, and nuzzles his nose against the little girls' shoulder with a whine, who in turn scratches his ears, getting a growl in pleasure, Dust stands on the headboard

The ancient source of all Gohma nodded as she placed the tray on the young cat Faunus's lap, folded legs came down revealing it to be a bed tray. "Yes, how do you feel?" Vlitra inquires as she begins to wipe the sweat from her face with a rag.

The young girl said nothing for a moment, before replying in gratitude with a smile. "I'm alright, thank you for asking." Hearing this, Vlitra sighed and continues. "Glad to hear it, and I know that you have questions for me to answer, especially in concerns with the big guy outside. But for right now, it is best for you to eat your breakfast." She said, she finished wiping the tears and sweat from the young girl.

Nightmares more likely.

"But-" Only to be interrupted by a gentle karate chop to the forehead, making her yelp, and she looks up to the slight glare Vlitra was aiming her with.

Don't argue." She commanded sternly, knowing that she would ask about the Striker outside the front gates, but she is not ready to know.

Yet.

The young demigod shuts her mouth, but it didn't stop her from pouting at her for being scolded while rubbing her head, but when Vlitra raised an eyebrow in a challenging fashion, she relents as she sighs quietly, and starts eating, aside from her eating, everything else is silent and peaceful.

Vlitra hmm's silently in satisfaction as she walks back to the kitchen and remove the apron and place it on the kitchen counter.

She returns and sits down on a comfy chair, with her left leg crossed over her right in a regal fashion and resting her right arm on the chairs armrest with her left supporting her head by placing her knuckles on her cheek, closing her eyes to enjoy the comfortable silence while discreetly linking herself with her Gohma through shared vision to see anything from the outside for any possible malevolent intruders.

Grimm? Human? Faunus? It matters little which comes first, they'll die all the same.

The dark entity of the world frowns as she links herself with a howler that is watching other howlers having a scuffle with thirty-nine Beringel's in the forest's undergrowth east from here, way outside of the settlement walls, while another vision shows chargers duking it out with the creeps.

The Crushers were having a tussle against their Grimm counterparts while Squasher's were beating down the smaller Grimm of Beowolfs, Ursa's and occasional Death stalkers as the stingers do little to harm their protective shells, one Squasher even manage to bite off the tail of another scorpion-based Grimm with ease, making Vlitra have her lips twitched slightly upwards in silent pride and satisfaction.

It just shows that her Gohma were more superior than Salem's precious Grimm in any day of the week.

Oh sure, there were plenty of casualties on the Gohma's side, but the Grimm were losing more numbers as much as her Gohma were getting killed, and even if they manage to kill them, they will have to face the Striker that is daring them to try and come near.

It was a massacre overall.

"Miss Vlitra?"

So deep into her trance she slightly jumped from Serena's voice, she looks at the young girl's direction, and notices that the child finished eating.

"Yes, young one?" She answered back.

"Are you alright? I mean, you look like you were thinking deeply about something, what is wrong?"

Vlitra mentally cursed herself for not paying attention before glancing back, thinking quickly. "I am alright little one, just thinking to myself, it's nothing for you to worry about. By the way, you should take look at yourself in the mirror." She gestures at the mirror near the closet, diverging the topic

Serena tilts her head in a cutely manner with a question mark on top of her head as her right cat ear twitched, wondering by what got her older companion to jump so easily, but walks to the mirror

'That's adorable!' Unknown to her, Vlitra's left eye twitched from the young girls' albeit unintentional action, if the circumstance weren't so serious, she might have pounced and proceed to glomp the young child, she lightly shakes her head as she sees Serina to nearly slip on her feet.

"What the?" She breathes out for what she sees before her.

Staring right back at her is a girl with snow white hair that reached mid back, with matching white cat ears, crimson red eyes with her pupils still being slits due to her heritage as a cat faunus, wearing nothing but a white t shirt and blue jean shorts, noticing something else underneath her shirt, she lifts it up, but not enough to expose herself, and she is bewildered further by what she sees.

Similar markings as red as blood akin to slightly thick bars wrap around her body reminds her of Vlitra's own tattoos, but the patterns are too different. For they wrapped up to her collarbone, and two extra more at the bottom parts on her hips that are symmetrically aligned together, with x-shaped crosses on her bicep section. **(3)**

"What happened to me? Why do I look like this?" Serena mutters out loud, checking every part of her body from this insane phenomenon, and she would have continued and suffer a possible panic attack, but a cough snatches her attention away, looking back at the older woman that was still sitting on the chair with her arms crossed, a Stern look sent her way.

"You mean you don't remember what happened?" She inquired, paying no mind to the howling winds beating against the windows in the background.

Remembering of what happened to her home came rushing back, Serena unknowingly clenched her fists as memories came rushing back, Vlitra noticed, but remains silent.

"I remember alright, all of it, but some parts of my memory are blank on what happened at the end." She answered, her face scrunches up as some parts of her memories were blotched from her highly emotional breakdown, her mind shutting down afterwards from all the stress at that horrible night, the face of Raven flashes in her mind's eye which in turn to cause her anger to rise, she snarls as her tattoos began to glow in response to said anger.

This caused Vlitra's own eyes to narrow sharply, noticing the temperature started to rise, a familiar power threatens to come out from the girl. Deciding to stop it before it escalates, she gets up from the chair and walks towards the young faunus, place her hands on her shoulders to snap her out of her angry trance.

"Calm yourself child, you'll burn down the building if you lose yourself to your anger." She commanded sternly, but not unkindly, while also mentally adding the Grimm could come this way from her negative emotions.

Serena's ears perked up. "What do you mean by that?"

Vlitra stared at her straight in the eye, making her squirm from their intensity. "Because you Serena, have awakened a power, that has not been seen for a very long time. From the ages that has long since passed." She revealed, memories of Asura came to the forefront of her mind.

Serena's face furrows, she parts her lips as another question formed in her mind. "What are you talking about?" She asked, hoping she doesn't sound rude to her.

Thankfully she wasn't, because Vlitra was expecting that specific question. "I'm talking about of your true heritage, for you see. You are more than just a faunus young one, you belong to another race that has long since thought died off. You Serena, are a demigod." Vlitra revealed to the young girl.

Normally it's not a good idea to reveal such information so early, but circumstances dictate otherwise as the young girls' sole survival depends on it, and she needs all the help she can get. While Vlitra herself may indeed be powerful, Serena is not and is still vulnerable to the arms of death, so therefore, it's up to her to help the child.

If one were to ask why Vlitra is doing this? Why is she spending her time and energy to help and protect the very descendant of her old enemy from the distant past not even remembered on this day and age? Because in some twisted sense of irony, she couldn't help but silently thanked Asura for defeating her at that final battle inside the planet, if it were not for him then she wouldn't even be here getting a second chance at life.

And at revenge against both Salem and the two God's if they would ever so much as dare approach her.

She is at an impasse with this man called Ozpin though, on one hand, he has something that should never have been given to a human at all, because immortality is a curse just as much as it is being a blessing. A double-edged sword that can go wrong at any time, if an immortal is not careful on how to use it, and as well as depending on how they lived their first life.

But on the other hand, jumping from body to body is far from the traditional kind of immortality she is familiar with, it is more along the lines of being a self-aware reincarnation process, so technically he wasn't cheating death, simply just starting life all over with a clearly younger individual.

Salem, however, that's a different story.

Recalling Summers memories that Salem has lived for ten centuries and have been fighting against Ozpin in that same timeframe, the latter reincarnating throughout the generations that has a like mind with the old soul who was burdened with, while the former has not once since died.

Therefore, Salem has the traditional immortality that cheats death and disrupting the balance.

Now she is the one that needs to die.

And if she can't die no matter how much her body was torn to shreds?

Well, just like they say, there are fates worse than death once she grabs hold of her soul personally and rip it out.

Even though they never even met, she has this feeling in her gut that they, as in Salem and the two gods of Light and Darkness, or at least one of them, may have a hand at the shattered moon as it is today.

Which would explain why the tides are much higher than they should be.

The white hair child's own eyes become wide with shock from that tidbit, naturally she can't control the shout erupting from her lips. "WHAT!" That resulted furniture and other items to hit the floor from her untapped power that is formed as red cinders.

"Serena!" Vlitra commanded with authority, her hands still holding the much younger girls' shoulders, not bothered by the force of her power except her hair and clothes.

Said girl tensed up tense as she heard her name spoken. "I said calm down, take deep breaths, and don't lose control of yourself."

Doing as she was told, albeit reluctantly, she took very deep breaths to calm herself, immediately her power recedes back in her body, feeling more subdued.

Her reaction is understandable, she had heard of stories and several fairy tales that involve a race of being half human and half god, but such a story being true, and she is one is unexpected and a lot to take in.

She would have denied it of course, but staring into the older woman's eyes, a part of her was telling her that no way she is lying.

Vlitra's eyes soften slightly from their stern look before continuing. "As I said before, you are born with a heritage that that has not been seen for a long time young one, however. The power it once carried is nothing more than a vestige of the past. Even so, with my guidance, you will be able bring it back at the height it once had before, it will be more than enough to make you a formidable force against your enemies." She promised her.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"I mean that I decided that I am going to train you myself, personally." Vlitra shortly declares.

Serena's eyes shot open widely, with her ears perked upwards at the thought of being trained by Vlitra, she has seen her fight before, it left her awed, and it almost made her giddy.

And it shows as she was vibrating on the spot.

"But." Serena looks back up at Vlitra who is peering at her in the eye. "Whether you like to learn under me is entirely up to you, the training I will set out for you will be harsh, it will be difficult, and it will almost be cruel in its performance. I will not fault you if you decline my offer, if you do, then I will place you somewhere in an orphanage, where you-"

"I accept." Vlitra's eyes widened slightly from such a quick answer and is even more surprised from the glare she is giving her right now.

"I have said before that I made the promise of vengeance against the Branwen tribe, to avenge my family and my home after what they have done, and if this is the only way to gain power, then so be it. Once I'm deemed ready, I will hunt down Raven and her tribe with all that I am. I will not rest, I will not plan to make it quick or painless for them, and when I am done of making them feel the pain that I have felt."

Vlitra felt a shiver going up her spine from what she said next.

"I will make sure to savor every second from watching them burn." Her eyes glowed menacingly as she spoke her vow. Vlitra then sees Serena's body becomes covered in shadow, a figure morphs into a familiar visage of a six-armed demon glaring right at her, almost daring her to try and deny her this.

Vlitra only has one thought coursing through her mind.

'Oh Raven. I hope the day comes when you come prepared to reap what you've sown, because you've just created a monster of your own making. The only kind that has been more sinister than I once was all those millions of years ago.'

 **( Flashback: Two years = Ended )**

From that day, Vlitra planned for Serena to be trained from the ground up, bones been broken, blood was spilt, and tears were shed, while also giving her the best education that is required to survive in this world.

But most importantly is to have Serena one day live her own life, to be independent and part ways from Vlitra when the time comes, and afterwards? Who knows, the young child might even find herself a significant other to claim as her own one day.

She doesn't want to be too close to the hip with the young one, much less stay with her forever, simply since she will die one day, be they from her enemies, or natural causes of old age.

True, Serena inherited the long lifespan that Demigods have are far longer than any humans. However, Vlitra herself will outlive her by a very huge margin since her life is connected to the planets.

Her own death won't happen in a very long time.

Shaking her head from memory lane, she looks back down on the young Demigod, before looking ahead, extending her free hand, she summons a red and black portal levitating in mid-air, and did a huge leap and into the freezing skies covered in the blizzard.

 **( Hours Later: Third POV )**

A groan reverberates as Serena wakes up from her slumber, her eyes blurry from opening, as soon she focused more, she sees herself in a large bed with furs as blankets, concluding she is inside of a house that was abandoned in the upper regions of Mistral if she were guessing correctly, no doubt her master teleported themselves here.

Getting up, she stretches her back with the satisfying pop from her spine, she turns her head outside the window to have a look see.

When she means by house, she means a large, abandoned mansion located a little far away from civilization, nothing but wildlife and trees as far as the eye can see, it is cold enough to wear heavy clothing, yet in the same breath it is hot enough for plenty of other animals and critters to thrive in, depending on the time of seasons.

Her face gets a faraway look when her mind begins to wonder back when she was under the harshest parts of her training.

Endurance and strength development.

 **( Flashback: First Month of Training )**

Currently in one wide open area of the dense forests of Mistral, we see Vlitra and a thirteen-year-old Serena standing before each other, the young faunus was wearing nothing but a grey shirt, matching shorts and having her hair in a ponytail so it doesn't get in the way, with the multiple Gohma howlers surrounding them.

"So, are you ready for the first part of your training?" Vlitra said seriously.

The cat faunus nodded just as seriously, not saying a word as she raised her arms in preparation.

Vlitra closed her for a few moments, snapping them open and said three words with a tone of a drill instructor.

"Let's do it!"

Like a signal, two howlers each moved to her feet and placed three heavy rocks around her legs and tied them up with strong green vine ropes, then two each more did the same with her arms, Serena grunts with some effort as she buckles from the weights from her slightly scrawny arms.

But she is forced to squat from the heaviest weight she had ever felt landed on her back, more ropes strapped on around her shoulders and armpits like a backpack would, from nine other howlers in quick succession.

Placing her arms behind her to carry the big boulder to maintain balance, she is grunting in exertion, sweat begins to drip from her forehead, shakily taking a step and after the next one, she sees Vlitra jumping like a gazelle, with her howlers not too far behind.

Seeing this, she tried to move to the hill up while clenching her teeth.

43 minutes later, next came the part of climbing up the ropes, one can imagine that it was a lot harder than it sounds. Serena's arms were shaking badly in every attempt, with Vlitra observing from one of the large branches as her arms were crossed underneath her bust.

Thinking, the physical strength of a demigod is abnormally higher than any humans, able to carry heavier things with herculean strength, but it isn't worth a damn if you don't work for it, develop it, nurture it, that is best way to gain it while a demigod is still young, the same goes with speed, but that comes later.

But the age of demigods has long since ended, barring the young cat faunus below her, since the power has been deluded throughout the eons, but it can be brought back on top once again, after all, the mantra of wrath is the most enduring out of all the emotions associated with the other seven mantra affinities.

'Rage never dies.' Vlitra thought with her eyes closed as she took a deep breath through her nose.

She snaps her eyes open as her ears pick up on the three howlers that were on top of the rope Serena is using to climb up with, and her red colored eyes focus on the rope.

Which is starting to make a tearing noise.

 **SNAP!**

With a snap, Serena falls back down to the hard surface with a huge thud.

The first howler on the left covered its mouth with its right hand, the middle covering its eyes, and the right covered its ears.

Vlitra blinked twice and had to do double take with a strange expression on her face and raised eyebrow from the odd behavior of what her Gohma just displayed. But she closed her eyes, sighed and shook her head.

She can already tell that this is going to be a long training session.

 **( Flashback Time-skip: Seventh month of training )**

Serena crouches calmly as she spots a deer from far ahead, wearing a camo hoodie with matching long pants to match the environment around her, having her hood up, still calm, she pulls out a big longbow from her back, and an arrow from her holster, nocks it and aims at the deer with a deep inhale, and slowly exhales…

And lets the arrow fly.

Thump!

And the arrow hits true as the deer was hit right in the sides, and it squeals in pain and starts thrashing around before it falls on the ground kicking its legs.

Serena walks in front of it, and gently pets it on the neck, closes her eyes in silent grace, before pulling out a knife and quickly jams it into the animal, ending its life quickly.

When its struggling ceased, she wrapped her arms around its waist, with a slight heave, she picks it up like a sack of potatoes, and left the area.

 **( Flashback Time-skip: Thirteenth month of training )**

"Here we are Serena, welcome to the coldest mountains in all of Atlas." Vlitra announced, and when she turned around, she see's Serena with her hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a teal jacket, long black pants and running shoes.

And she was shivering from the cold.

Dust and Siegfried were nearby watching things unfold and not interfering.

"What are we supposed to be here for? I don't see anything that could be considered as training." She stated with her teeth chattering from the cold while rubbing her arms in hopes to get warmer.

 **BAM!**

The cat faunus jumps in surprise when Vlitra slams her fist into the wall, causing massive cracks to appear in a spider web like pattern.

"The objective of this training session young one is to toughen you up against harsh climates that you will have to face later on in the future, to start things off, you are to climb to the very top of this mountain the second I marked here, and once I command a blizzard to hit in full force, that is when you start, but, should you lose your grip and fall, you are to try and climb again, and again, and not stop until you reached to the said top." She stated strictly.

Serena balked at that and thought she was crazy, until remembering that she is told that she is not a mortal girl anymore, she carries the blood of the demigods of old that were trained to survive the harshest conditions they were put through, and a full human would die from this kind of training.

Veteran Huntsman or not.

Remembering that she has a vow to uphold, so she has swallowed any complaints threatening to come out of her mouth and take it in strides, since she knows that whining won't get her anywhere.

The last time she did, it made things worse for herself, she had received some 'disciplinary procedures' from Vlitra.

The threats of ear twists are real.

"When do we start?" She quizzed firmly as she composed herself, and seeing this, Vlitra was inwardly surprised from the turnaround, but is also a little proud of her maturity and remembering where her priorities lie.

So, with that said, Vlitra brings forth her power over nature to raise up the winds, forming a blizzard snow is beginning to build up.

"Your next stage of training starts now Serena, good luck, and I will see you at the top!" She declared loudly over the raging winds before jumping into the snow storm like a rocket without issue and disappeared without a trace.

Serena hearing the signal, begins to grab the on and with some effort she begins to climb, thanks to the strength she has on her demigod side, she a little bit more stamina than others in her age, but it is still underdeveloped by demigod standards.

So hence why she was here for, to develop those arms muscles along with her leg ones while under severe weather conditions beating down on her.

"Hah!" She tried jumping to reach up from a gap standing in her way.

Unfortunately, an unexpected force of wind hindered her enough to start falling back down.

 **BOOM!**

Hard.

"Ow~ that hurts." She groaned in pain from falling on her back, but she gets up and tries again, she reached a little farther than last time in about 100 meters.

"Shit!" Right until she lost her grip from a loose rock, causing an effect for huge chunk of rocks to be chipped off, bringing her back down.

But Serena managed to reach to the wall just in time to grab a huge cracked line to slip her fingers in, while hugging her body to the wall to avoid the falling rocks from hitting her she sighed in relief and moves on with a leap.

100 meters down, 8,848 more to go.

 **( Countless Hours Later )**

'Damn it.'

Sweat and tiredness was getting to her and her hands are getting sore as time progresses, her arms are shaking from exertion, not making her time any better, every part of her is shaking, along with the cold getting to her.

When she looks up, an image of Raven appears standing on the wall like she doesn't give a damn about the laws of gravity, staring down on her with a smug grin, if anything, that pissed her to no end.

'Damnit… Damnit… Damnit…

Teeth clenched and her shaking became more noticeable as embers began to spring forth out of her body, and memories of her would-be rapist, her villages destruction, and above all else, her family's death flashes in her mind.

And her emotions exploded.

 **"DAMMIIIIIIIIIT!"**

With a roar, her eyes began to glow red as she began to start climbing at a frightening rate, snarling, grunting and yelling, unknown to her, another image follows her exact movements alongside her.

A man with short, spiky white hair, glowing white eyes, a body made of hard metallic materials instead of flesh, included with a six pack, with many tribal tattoos and marks are etched around his entire upper body that has arms made of gold, wearing nothing but blue hakama trousers with red swirling flames, wrapping around with a torn golden waist sash hanging with a loincloth at the front, his right leg trousers barely held onto by a gold greave with his left trouser leg concealing his left leg entirely

With a mighty big leap on an outward piece of rock wide enough for her feet to stand on, she made a huge jump, her chest close to the wall, she leans back, and starts running on the mountain wall, with her arms dragging behind her.

Serena breaths heavily, and with a big breath.

 **"EUUUUUUUAAAAGGGGGHHH!"**

She yells through the blizzard and out to the heavens as the figure beside her vanishes when she entered to the clouds in fast speeds.

Serena pierced through the clouds, and jumps high when her feet touched edge of a cliff, and slowly descends, and lands roughly, leaving her to tumble on her step in a roll, soon she stops and lays for several seconds, and gets up on her hands and knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Well done."

She brings her head and see's Vlitra standing on top of a boulder with her clothes and long hair dancing with the blizzard wind's like a scarf.

Serena sees herself at the top of the mountain with the sea of clouds blocking the grounds surface, with some other mountains peeking through. Behind her master, the sun sets down into the clouds from the horizon in the afternoon, with more sea of clouds floating above it, making a very beautiful sight to behold.

"You have made it before the sun could make halfway, congratulations Serena, you have passed todays training, come, here's a cave I made before the night hits." She gestures her arm to the young girl to follow her.

Turning her direction where she walking, and true to her world, there is a cave that looked like it was made by hand, no doubt with Vlitra responsible for that, but something clicked in her head.

"Wait! What about Siegfried and Dust?!" She asked loudly in concern.

Not stopping her stride, she replies to her student. "They are inside the cave, I had my Gohma to pick them up during your climb up here."

Serena sighs in relief, she loves both the wolf and bird, despite her being a cat faunus, she is not afraid of Siegfried at all.

So, she follows her with anticipation to sleep like a rock from what she went through.

Inside the cave are essentials enough to make it through tonight, with two sleeping bags, while a big campfire that has twenty fishes and rows of chicken being roasted with sticks inside of them from the mouth to the tail end.

The smell is enough to make her stomach growl and blushed when Vlitra turned to her with a raised eyebrow in underlined amusement. Serena turned her head away with a huff and crossing her arms and sticking her nose up in the air with a pouty face, eyes closed.

Vlitra shook her head at that, reminded that she is still just a child.

"Sit by the fire little one, dinner is almost done." She gestured the child to come closer as she did a last rotating.

Serena did obediently, she sits on a log that is on the other side of the fire, she now sits in front of her master who now placed the cooked fish by the end of the sticks on a flat stone with a cloth on top of it, and true to Vlitra's words, the fish were finished and drool slips past Serena's lips as stars replaced her eyes as her heart is beating in delight as she stares at the cooked fish.

"Here." The older woman then gives seven for Serena as she knows she has a big appetite from what she went through.

Who basically wasted no time to yank the fish out of her hands and begins to devour them like crazy.

The personification of the planet shakes her head in amusement at her charges behavior and eats her own fish in a calm pace.

She doesn't really need to eat, but it doesn't stop her taste buds and cravings though.

Minutes went by and Serena flops on her sleeping bag, all full from the fish she had ate tonight, a puff of air erupts out of her mouth in satisfaction, Siegfried, lying next to her and Dust shuffling on a nest, made by Vlitra.

"Miss Vlitra?" The child's voice made her pause from her ministrations on Dust, then turn her attention to her young disciple.

"What is it, child?"

Serena shuffles a little in nervousness, before building enough courage to speak. "I know that this is sudden, if not a little too personal, but just what were those creatures that you can control that are like the Grimm? And the power you wield, controlling the weather, are you one of the maidens from the fairy tales I've read before?"

Vlitra raised an eyebrow on that, pausing on how to go about this, but she sighs and sits down on the log.

"I was beginning to wonder when you will ask me this, and to answer your first question, well, to simply put, I'm not human." She replied.

Serena blinked in confusion. "So, what you are saying is that you are some kind of faunus?" She tilts her head in confusion.

She becomes even further confused when Vlitra shakes her head in a negative. "No. I am not a faunus either, and those creatures you are talking about are called the Gohma, they are beasts that are beholden only to me, and have been around since way before the Grimm even came to existence." She informed.

The cat faunus' ears perked up from that last bit. "Really?" Her eyes widened in curiosity. Eager to learn more.

Vlitra nodded. "Really, and to your last question, is that no. I'm no maiden, nor do I align to any season whatsoever."

Not a lie, but it's not the full truth either, she can in fact control all that is connected to nature itself. Turning a dessert into the biggest and greatest Oasis in the middle of Vacuo? Even that is not out of the question for her when she puts her mind to it, so being the will of the planet, it comes with the expected territory that pretty much goes without saying.

Serena pursed her lips and inquires. "So, wait. If you are not a human or a faunus, then what are you? You look like a human to me, and you certainly don't carry off a scent that a faunus in general would give."

Vlitra closes her eyes for a few seconds, then opens them, stands up and walks to Serena right through the fire without signs of her or her clothes being burned. Serena was not affected by this because she has witnessed many times what her caretaker can do, things that pretty much defies the laws of physics.

She places her hand on the child's head, who was confused by this gesture. "I am not human or faunus, simply because that I am much more than anything in this world, do take heed that what I am about to tell is something you won't come close to believing."

The demigod descendant frowned. "Such as...?" She trailed off.

Vlitra let's go and return's back to her log, sits down and leans forward.

"Such as when I revealed to you about being a demigod, what the Gohma were and exactly why you are much more stronger and faster than other children your age, and it's not even including the most top rated students in the huntsman academies that couldn't come close to the feats you've done under my guidance." She listed.

She had Serena to attend tournaments on occasions to face foes that we're much more experienced and more smarter than her, to gain further experience while also ordering her protégé to refrain from using her power too their full extent, that way as both a means not to draw attention to themselves, and not rely so heavily on her mantra of wrath constantly.

Using it too much can be costly.

"Doesn't help as to why the link between your heritage and my secret past is very inextricable." She stated a second later.

So it was, she begins to tell the forgotten history that dates back over eight-hundred and seventy million years ago. The golden age of demigods that had a physiology akin to being cyborgs, much to a starry Serena when hearing this, and they had mantra, the life-giving energy they cultivated for their daily lives with the mantra reactor as the focal point, with eight special elite demigods known as the eight guardian generals of their respective mantra affinity.

Pride. Lust. Greed. Sloth. Vanity. Violence. Melancholy. And wrath.

"And the names of the previous holders of these affinities were as follows as because when a general retires, they pass on their power to their successors. Deus. Olga. August. Kalrow. Sergei. Wyzen. Yasha, and Asura." Vlitra listed off to the young girl.

"Everything was peace and harmony, almost to the point of being a Paradise. But problems arose as they begin to fight against the impure Gohma in the war of creation that dates back even farther."

Then Vlitra tells her of the Gohma's main purpose and capabilities.

"To restore the balance from the damage caused by their civilization, they do that by devouring human souls as punishment and to weaken the demigod race as they get mantra through daily prayers." Vlitra explained.

Serena inwardly shudders from the implications.

"But time after time that these opposite forces clashed, no end was in sight for their endless war, when the time came, the source of all Gohma awoken appeared from a blast from the Karma's Fortress ultimate weapon called the Brahmastra against an entity whose power is deemed to be immeasurable, yet it was defeated albeit temporary by a lone guardian general name Asura, your very own ancestor." She revealed. If a little tersely.

The faunus was awed from this. She then asked eagerly. "What kind of person was he?"

"Dull, simple-minded, thick-headed, solves things with violence and swings his fists like an idiot and never bothers to actually think things through, quick to temper, rash, insubordinate and out of control. Pretty much holding the biggest track record of having his arms dismembered more times than it should be possible, even for demigod standards." She listed mercilessly with a deadpan expression.

Serena had a big comical sweat-drop sliding behind her head with a strained smile from that, so typical of her caretaker. Being so blunt as a massive war hammer to the face.

"But he was also a family man with a strong moral compass and would do anything to protect his wife and daughter from harm, although he is no match for his own daughter when she cries when she was but an infant."

The young girl smiled for real at that, reminded of her own family in her ancestors' position, but finds it endearing for him be put in such a predicament involving his daughter.

And so, she continues to hear the story with rapt attention.

"The peace was not made to last for him however, as the self-proclaimed seven deities conspired and killed his wife, kidnapped his daughter Mithra. Asura came to retrieve her after being falsely accused of murdering their emperor, only to be defeated and killed by Deus." She explains the details thoroughly.

"After they rid of him, they begin to set their plans into motion for the long-term campaign of this belief known as the Great Rebirth, so they may be able destroy the source of the Gohma once and for all and save the world. But the methods behind such an endeavor was gruesome. By butchering humans like cattle in a span of 12,500 years." Vlitra stated rather darkly.

"Wait! Did you just say that they have killed humans for over 12,000 years? How could they have lived that long, why and how many humans have they killed?!" Serena interrupted with a yell, slightly disturbing Siegfried and Dust from their sleep.

Vlitra quickly replied. "Demigods have a longer lifespan than any human being, 12,000 years is nothing to them, and as to the why they killed them is to fuel the seven deities' source of power inside the Karma Fortress, human souls. The souls that they have fought over with the Gohma in that same timespan, all in the name of the so-called Great Rebirth. That which by the way is not real in the least." She grimaced internally.

Oh yeah, and what indeed a struggle it was, battle after battle. War by war, and nothing changed in the slightest. But she didn't care back then as she wasn't in the most stable of minds back in those days, all she wanted was for the pain to go away, so much rage and hatred for the demigods ripped away both her sanity, and her own sense of self.

Becoming a monster that is of their own making.

"And to answer your last question? Seven trillion." Vlitra revealed, stone-faced.

Serena's eyes become wide in absolute shock and horror from this, her skin turning ghostly pale.

Seven trillion people?

Trying to save the world by turning the souls of humans into mantra, all in the belief of something that doesn't even exist in the first place?

That is just both sick and disgusting!

'And I thought humanity today was bad.' Serena thought with a vindictive grimace.

She didn't get to think on this for long as Vlitra continued.

"Moving on, when Asura was out killing off most of the seven deities one by one, along with their armies, with the sole exception of Yasha who soon learned of his folly and to what they were doing. They fought together against the head deity Deus inside the Karma fortress, and he was defeated despite the struggle between them." She tosses a log to keep the fire burning.

"However, that is when the source of all the Gohma decided to show itself to the world once again, it has grown more powerful than ever before thanks to all the leftover souls that escaped to the planet." She narrated while leaning her hand close to the fire.

"The two demigods of both melancholy and wrath speared through the hordes of the Gohma, and then eventually having to have an encounter with the entity itself, from inside of the planet and to the planets core." Her hand touches the flames, making it a little bigger.

"From there they encountered it, thus they battled their hardest and it was through the Asura and Yasha's teamwork that eventually defeated it, and the world was freed from its evil influence on the world."

"Or so they all thought." She said with narrow eyes while glaring into the flames in remembrance of her embittered defeat from those two.

"Wait, are you saying that this monster isn't dead?" She asked nervously.

"Correct, it was not killed, a part of it survived and slumbered for uncountable years, away from prying eyes and ears, it's still alive even to this day. The cataclysm that shook the entire world two years ago is the proof of its awakening, and it now roam's free once more." She said emotionlessly.

"But where could it possibly be? One would think that it isn't exactly subtle and should have been discovered sooner because of that very incident. And shouldn't it have killed humans off by now?" Serena asked with perplexity.

Vlitra chuckled, but there is no humor in it, it's just hollow and dead.

"Think about it, the fact that the Gohma haven't killed you on the spot while doing so to others not so fortunate should be the very first clue, with the second one as to why I command them, and they obeyed. And the final one is that I never said the creatures name throughout the entire story." She hinted.

Serena was thinking on her words for a few minutes, and when she finally put two and two together, did her eyes widened in realization as what she is saying.

Vlitra nodded her head in confirmation of her suspicion as she begins to stand up as her shadow begins to morph and change into something terrifying. "There you have it, I am Vlitra, the very same monster that you accurately summarized, I am the very source of all the Gohma, and most importantly."

Her crimson eyes peered into Serena's own with them glowing from the fire, the back of the girl's hair stand up from seeing a demonic visage behind her that its eyes are glowing alongside with her teacher.

"I am the very will of the planet itself, the devourer of souls, the one who has been called and accused as the very embodiment of all the worlds evils, the evils that humanity so despised. Yet, committing them so hypocritically in the process so many times over in turn." She declared as her shadow returns to normal, and she stares down at her protégé, waiting to see what she plans to do.

Serena was shocked, nay, her very soul was yelling at her to run away as fast as she could after hearing what Vlitra truly was and why she claimed she wasn't human.

She was outright terrified than ever before that someone like her unofficial caretaker was the very will of the planet.

But reason squashed that terror down, because if Vlitra wanted to kill her, she would have most certainly been dead long ago.

The fact she told her all of this should indicate that she is placing her decision on what she will do.

Run and flee? Or stay here alongside her and push away the fears aside?

She chose the latter.

'And I'll be damned if I become ungrateful from letting my fears control me for all the things that she has done for my sake.' Her master isn't like that monster in the past anymore, this she knew, because she has calmed down a lot ever since she woken up.

Never did she saw this coming, and it's all made sense now, the strange creatures that are like the creatures of Grimm, but only more dangerous, devouring souls notwithstanding, and her master commanding them with the ease backed by millions of years of experience, if not more.

But there is also another thing that she remembered, one she should done the first time, so she stands up, moves around the campfire, and stands before Vlitra, staring at her right in the eye with no expression on her young face, she did something that caught Vlitra completely off-guard.

By wrapping her arms around her waist in a tight hug, while pushing her face into her stomach side to side a few times before looking back up to her, tears freely falling, but not in fear though.

She will admit that at first, she feared her after finding out her identity.

But now, however? Serena can't help but feel her heart break, because for the very first time, those crimson red eyes that were so strong, steadfast and so full life were now dull, like she just aged rapidly despite her beautiful, otherworldly, dare she say, divine appearance, Vlitra hugged her back with one arm as she turns her head to the side as silent tears spill out of her eyes.

She had no idea how truly blessed she was to have the very personification of the planet itself as a friend this night, when everything was taken from her, she became her only pillar of light that healed her from her past scars and have been given enough strength to move forward.

But now, it is her turn to try and heal the scars left on her, no matter how miniscule the results may be.

Soon thereafter, they are sharing the same sleeping bag big enough for two of them, sleeping contently with trust to one another.

Though neither didn't notice the green glow they were exuding, being too deep in sleep.

Neither do they notice a shadowed figure at the entrance of the hand-made cave that had a gentle smile on their face before they disappear from the blizzard, as if they were never there.

 **( Flashback: End )**

Snapped out of her musings as she hears footsteps, she turns to her left to see Vlitra and Dust coming in with her coming in from the door.

Siegfried however grew quite large in these two years, as expected of a wolf of a dying breed as a dire wolf that was hunted down to extinction.

Which it was intolerable to Vlitra after discovering this, so she made sure she shared a small portion of her power, resulting Siegfried to be becoming the pinnacle to all species of wolves, and due to his size, being a total of approximately twenty meters long, and 10.5 meters high.

But it doesn't even compare to his true size.

Which is why he has four golden ring-like shackles the size of tractor tires on each of his legs that are meant to restrain his power, and only she and Vlitra could release them, the last time they did, he became even bigger, his K-9 teeth are capable of cutting through a huntsman's aura like it wasn't even there, his body become durable that bullets or blades simply bounce off in a ricochet, she saw it first-hand too, she is also no stranger in witnessing him devouring humans and occasional faunus that are proven to twisted or evil to live.

And as well as being able to take down a horde of Grimm on his own is nothing short of awe-inspiring and magnificent.

He had earned a reputation among villages that have seen or heard of him, a beast that hunts down any malicious being that walks, Grimm, faunus or human, killing them in many gruesome ways that was never thought of, earning a lot of titles along the way.

The White Beast of Remnant.

The Alpha.

The Grimm's Bane.

The True Hunter.

The Apex Predator.

The shackled Wolf.

The Wolf King.

Siegfried had earned many names in their travels for the last two years, but the one name that sticks out the most was...

 **Primate Murder.**

This name alone is enough to bring chills down to the most sinful of souls that wronged their fellow man down their spines, and no truly guilty person is spared once it set it's sight on them, thrash and flee, run if they can.

But their only hope is that of a quick and painless death once he has them in his jaws.

Whether this will reach the ears of the four kingdoms has yet to be determined as he stays mostly in the wilds with Dust staying along with him, per Vlitra's orders to avoid unneeded attention from the bigger settlements.

Although that changed when they were inside the industrial area of Vale, they heard news reports on television of a beast roaming throughout the areas within the forests of Mistral and the Everfall forest, and various eyewitness accounts from smaller settlement and occasional video recorded proof were included.

This opened a new can of worms for them as both the Valean and Mistralian council were thinking of ways on how to capture him as to put him on a tight leash to do their bidding, due to him being a very effective killer against criminal types and the Grimm.

It was a shadow race as to who will get him first.

But Vlitra and Serena will never let it happen, and Siegfried will never allow himself to submit towards those weaker than him and his mistress.

Vlitra is the true Alpha in his eyes, and Serena is someone he considers as a cub, a part of this small family.

So, it shouldn't be a surprise that he is unable to get inside, he instead lays down on the snowy surface on his belly near the front porch to guard them from any unsavory things, unheeded from the cold.

The latter became annoyed from remembering what her master did. "First of all; Really, you had to do the old-fashioned head-butt? that is probably the first time I've seen you showing no taste at all, and Secondly, a reward? That is what you called it?" She snips at her teacher while getting up from her bed and exit outside to greet the large wolf while petting Dusts head gently, who was standing on a porch rail now has a small golden ring wrapped around his left leg, then reaches Siegfried by pressing her front closely to his neck.

"Hello Siegfried, how was your hunting trip?" She asked in a murmur as she rubs her face deeply against his fur while unconsciously purring. Because by mother Gaea, does she just want to fall asleep from how incredibly soft he is.

The feeling of his completely immaculate, snow white fur is top class!

 **"Hello as well, young cub. And it was a pleasant endeavor"** He said kindly with a wolf-like smile on his muzzle as he rubs his head against her.

And that's another thing that amazes her, Vlitra also increased the beast's intelligence to the point of human-levels, he may not be able to talk like one by lips, but he is capable of telepathic means as more than enough to compensate. **(4)**

"I bet, shame I didn't come along to help out, just to avoid a certain sadistic teacher of mine." She stated out loud on purpose for said teacher to hear.

"Ever the snarky student." She brushed the insult off her shoulder like dirt. "Whatever happened to the demure girl I used to know?" She mock sighed with her eyes closed as she leans on the front door.

"She grew up in developing a hard center from dealing with her caretakers recently-found antics and sense of humor that I never knew she had, not even in a hundred-million years considering that it's you." Serena retorted with a deadpan while petting the giant wolf who was growling in content.

Oh yeah, she seen it in action, Vlitra doesn't like the idea of being ordered around by others, especially humans, telling her what to do to fit into their standards, more so for those in 'power'? She makes it her personal mission that if anyone were to give her a hard time just because 'they can'?

Well, let's just say that one does not simply piss off the very personification of nature itself.

And the results weren't pretty, nor will they ever be in the future.

Vlitra, the ancient will of the planet itself, with a rage/hate streak a galaxy wide, who can, and WILL spit in the face of gods for just being in her near proximity, that and just for merely existing…

Sometimes behaves like a rebellious child!

While in the city of Vale one time to get herself some supplies, and spend some time to herself, the young demigod during her time in a restaurant heard other students that were passing by, with one of them saying that one Glynda Goodwitch fitting the category of a 'control freak' very nicely.

She has heard of that name before, a huntress that teaches in Beacon academy, considered as one of the most accomplished student-turned-teacher's in history, with telekinesis as her semblance.

But is also notorious in something concerning her riding crop, prone to whacking someone with it to those who annoyed her or are too unruly.

Mostly the students.

The cat faunus can't help herself from pitying the woman should she ever meet Vlitra, if Glynda gives the dark side of Gaea any kind of attitude for over something small or trivial, she will ensure her life will be a living hell to the point of suicide.

Her friend, and mentor is simply just that evil, revenge and spite is practically her calling card.

Not surprising considering the track record thus far since her awakening.

Vlitra just shrugs in defeat. "Point."

The young cat faunus' bottom left eyelid twitched in irritation, but let it go for the sake of her sanity, though she doubts there is much left of it from Vlitra's way of doing things, mostly on their most recent encounters with less than good people.

Serena sighs quietly and asks in curiosity. "So, what now?"

"Now, we are going to go to a small village close to Vale to get something, and I have two gifts for you here, it is all for your hard work and dedication for all these short two years. Oh, and take off the gloves and coat young lady, you won't need them for this as they'll get in the way." She replies without looking at Serena as she goes inside to remove the rug and opens a hidden door compartment in the floor boards, bringing out a long and wide black case with intricate colored lines in both gold, blue and red.

Serena's ears perk's up in curiosity, getting back inside, she removes the coat and gloves as ordered and place them on a table nearby, wearing nothing but a black, short-sleeved turtle neck shirt, showing her developing hourglass figure, having an athletic figure and muscles in the right proportions for her age, waiting for the older woman eagerly.

Vlitra places the case on top of the bed, and gestures her to open it. Serena did just that, barely containing herself, she was taught better manners.

So, she flicks the metal locks, and gently opens the lid.

And what she saw mesmerizes her.

Before her are two broadswords of approximately the same 120 cm's in total length, with the handles long enough to fit three hands, while having that have futuristic-look to them, twins of the same but completely opposite kind.

The first one is pitch black with crimson red markings that are imbued both inside the guard that's curved upwards, having three openings around the guard and two dots on top of the other in the center.

The blade is engraved with red circles with the top fourth one having two red rectangular lines that go slightly up and to the other side of the blade. A red line reaching to the upper circle with two lines that stretched near it, and expands out to the edge of the blade, reaching to the very tip.

And the pommel has bulbous shape connected to the guard while the capsule-shape circles on two sides are touched by two rectangular lines, with the hilt open.

 **[ Secret-calibur 1: Excalibur Ascension Morgan – Nasuverse ]**

The second sword is of similar design has the same curved upward guard that has smoothed blue lines instead of its dark counterpart, the diamond-shape engravement having two lines reaching the edge of the blade. Next came the blade color in the shape of an arrow with two smaller arrows curved outwards with yellow highlights.

The blade itself is radiating a heavenly blue glow, the bottom of the blade has scribbled lines of a language she can't make out, moving further up has a three-pronged trident-like arrows with two parts reaching around the blade with the line reaching all the way to the tip of the sword. The dark blue handle has an identical Capsule-shape circles and finally came the same open hilt.

 **[Secret-calibur 2: Excalibur Ascension – Nasuverse ]**

To say that these swords are beautiful is an understatement of the millennia, never did she ever saw weapons of flawless designs that she is more than certain that they were not made by human hands.

Feeling a pull, without any thoughts, she slowly grabs the black and red sword in her right while grabbing the white one in her left, immediately, something is happening as they glow even more from contact, feeling like every inch of her soul is being scrutinized, before two voices were heard in the back of her mind.

 **'Worthy.'**

'Worthy.'

The first voice was dark and outright sinister, but the second one was soothing and almost motherly in its welcome to its new wielder.

Looking at her hands, only to see seals or sigils channeling through, appearing from the back of her hands, then they both begin emitting an aura that mimics fire, in the color of both red and blue from the weapons they represent.

She looks at her right hand first, a red seal looking like as if blood is swimming through it, nothing but malice is felt from it. **(5)**

The one on her left hand is her right hands complete opposite, a heavenly blue glow just like the sword she is holding, with a warmth she never felt since she was a younger child. **(6)**

"And with those sigils do the blades that belongs to the world has now marked you as their true and only owner, use them in any way you wish, we will discuss on how to use them, be it single or dual wielding, later. No one else can grab these blades for their lives will be drained if they dare try to steal them."

To prove her point, the blades disappeared, the heavenly blade turned to blue particles while the dark one turned into a bloody red mist, yet a part of her knows that they are still here at the back of her mind.

Clenching her fists to get used to the feeling of two presence's inside her, she tries to summon them back, and summoned they were the same way they disappeared, her eyes shine with a joyful light, she puts them down, turns to her teacher, and jumps at her with a big hug. "Thank you so much, they're perfect, I will remember this and take care of them." She murmurs with a whimper as tears of joy spill out of her eyes.

Vlitra reciprocates the hug silently, Dust and Siegfried were smiling of being proud of their young companion.

The giant wolf was smiling at least, Dust is hard to tell with a beak, and since well, he is a bird.

"You are most welcome little one." She spoke softly, but let's go of the cat faunus. "While I hate to cut this short, we must get going, so grab your coat and gloves." She ordered as the case turned to dust when her young student grabbed the weapons, making them disappear the same way, grabs her coat and gloves, reaching a right hand out to Dust who perched in her forearm, and exits out of the house.

Vlitra summons a black and red corridor and walks in with no hesitation, Serena moved in soon after while Dusts ring glows the moment he comes near to the corridor.

Siegfried gets up from his laying form and follows suit with every loud step he takes, the corridor gotten bigger for him to fit through, the golden shackles flare up to protect their wearer from any consequence from entering.

When his tail came in last, the corridor was gone without a trace.

 **( The Next Day )**

Vlitra and Serena were walking through the dirt road that leads an entrance to a unnamed village, Siegfried had to stay in the woods to avoid from being seen, Dust was allowed as he was just a big crow in the eyes of other people in the settlement as he perches on the edge of buildings and trees, so he is free to fly around as he wished.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the place Vlitra was looking for, except they stopped dead in their tracks, because standing in front of them, with their back leaning close to a tree is someone they didn't expect.

"Hello Vlitra, you too as well Serena." The melodious voice that reveals to be a woman said that is showing a gentle smile.

Serena was shocked as to who was talking, Vlitra was surprised as well, but for different reasons that don't align with the younger girls' own, and what she whispers next will shut the young demigod's mind down.

"Gaea."

The identity of woman on the other side continues to smile in a motherly way to the both of them.

 **(To Be Continued)**

 **Finally, its finished, 'about damn time' is what's no doubt passing through the minds of my faithful readers, it was a long time coming to be sure, and I do hope that it was worth the wait and that you enjoyed the chapter. And by holy dog shit that is a lot of words I made, over 23,000 words. That's a new record!**

 **And I hope that the unknown person (Revealed to be Gaea) shocked you guys, bet you didn't see that coming, did ya? Gaea has a dark side that is Vlitra, with a physical body, so, as the counterpart, if not a gentle side of Vlitra, who is to say Gaea didn't have one of her own, if not making one for herself?**

 **Now for the reviews, Yay!**

 **JessesanMan: Yeah, I'll admit it was a little weird, and I thought about fixing that, but it then occurred to me that Vlitra is an entity and never a human being, her mindset and standards are not the same as a humans when it comes down to decency or modesty. So, I guess of what I am trying to convey that it it is meant to show that Vlitra was learning to appreciate her new form and not caring what others think. Flimsy and weak as that sounds, but it was the only one I could come up with. But thank you all the same.**

 **MorrigansMind: Thank you so much, I am glad this caught your eye :).**

 **thermalsnipern7: That has been fixed, thank you for pointing that out my friend.**

 **ultima-owner: I got that punishment from Soul Eater when death tore Asura's skin from his entire body, I would have gone with the one involving either the blood eagle, but I kinda needed Drek alive to serve as an example, and a warning, and it is indeed adorable at the end, because Vlitra isn't always going to be all rage and hatred for humanity all the time, I wanted to tone it down a little while not changing her true nature in the least.**

 **ultima-owner: technical it was over a hundred-million years, and Vlitra slept in that time frame right under everyone's nose.**

 **LordAzrael1: Well, you don't have to wait any longer because here's the chapter I worked hard to procure, I hope it was to your liking my friend.**

 **Wacko12: Think Vlitra the being the same as Enkidu from the Nasuverse, not having a true gender, they both started off as mindless beasts of nature, with one of them being the rage and will of the world at large, so in this story, Vlitra will clearly be female.**

 **Kilare T'suna: Well heres the chapter, and her being a descendant makes sense, because Mithra was the only demigod that didn't need mantra to sustain her life after Chakravartins death, she became human and died living a full life, with a family for her own, and they in turn have a family as time passes on, but the Mantra of Wrath still lives on through Mithra's descendants, and why Serena possess the power is because of two things, one; is because the illustration of the main casts in modern day with Asura replacing the statue of liberty if you ever saw that, and two; is because rage never dies, that statements runs very deeply when you think about it, so yeah.**

 **And sorry if they didn't broadcast the (failed) execution, it was due to Vernals hastiness, she was still young and not as calm and collected that comes with experience, and when you have someone you cared for, who you believed to strong and few dare to pick a fight with, was about to die, they jump the gun immediately after.**

 **Infernius: Thank you for Vlitra's unique character and my hard work, and as you can see, I am not dead, so don't be sad and rejoice, for I am here!**

 **And that is all the reviews for now, and before I take my break, my fingers are aching from the speed typing, here's the annotations and reverences for further details, which by the way I don't get strangled for this, including adding a power for the Gohma Striker, and Serena wearing a organization XIII coat, it may not be the most original idea, but I ran out of ideas for means of attire, and it is only a temporary solution before I could make an official outfit for here, if you guys are up for giving me suggestions on what she should wear based on the outfits from games, anime, T.V shows, just let me know on the review box or PMS me, either works.**

 **(1)= Serena's hair length has been established, when she is using the mantra of wrath, her hair becomes wild and spikey that is like that of Jiraiya's without the ponytail he wears, via sage mode, and when she is not using it, or not fighting, it smoothens itself out, making it look like Sesshomaru's without the short bangs he has.**

 **(2)= Vlitra's Tattoos around her body and face is pretty much identical to that of evil Kiliks from soul calibur 6, but only red.**

 **(3)= Serena's Demigod Tattoos are basically Gilgamesh's own tattoos, except however, try to imagine having the ones on his right side is replaced to match his left one, and add the X shape cross on the right bicep to be placed on the left bicep.**

 **(4)= Siegfried's voice would be Mufasa's voice from the Lion King, and for image sake, think of him being roughly as big as T-rex with his gold shackles on him, if the gold shackles were to be released, he will become as big as Ralph from Rampage.**

 **(5)= The Red Sigil will be Hakuno Kishinami's command spell to represent the Secret-calibur 1: Excalibur Ascension Morgan.**

 **(6)= The blue sigil will be Master Artoria's command spell for the Secret-calibur 2: Excalibur Ascension.**

 **And that is all for today/tonight, depending where you all live, one more thing, new possible stories, ideas and summaries have been added, with one being Fate/Genesis, check it out for yourself and PMS me on what you think of it. For now, I must find a way around my Nemesis Titan that still a work in progress, curse the arch nemesis known as writers block!**

 **Anyway, don't forget to review and Fave this story, I will feel loved if you do, and I hope the song from the top fits, Wrath of Vajra here, signing off.**


End file.
